Imprinting Has Advantages
by Heiress of Nature
Summary: A collection of sequenced one-shots about Seth imprinting on a girl named Alicia, his best friend. Plenty of fluff, some drama, and a wedding! Includes Cullens and other Werewolves. Rated M for adult themes. Don't let the number of chapters scare you!
1. Intro Part 1

**A/N: After two chapters of an Intro there will be chapters of simple one-shots using the same characters and the same time period. I'm not one for long stories but I love cute one-shots. **

I waited anxiously on the edge of the clearing. It was a little past one in the morning. Being alone in the woods was not what I felt like doing at the moment, but that's what comes with being part of Jacob's Pack.

The Pack had gone out to hunt down a rogue vampire that had recently decided to visit Forks and taste the local cuisine. Seth had assured me it would be no problem after all they went through to keep Bella safe a couple of years ago, but I was still nervous. Luckily there was a full moon that night and I could see clearly across the meadow.

I felt the ground vibrate before I heard their footfalls. A couple hundred yards in front of me the Pack slowly came into view. I could see their bodies but I couldn't distinguish anyone besides Seth with his bright sand-colored fur. He was toward the front of the Pack and I knew Jacob would be in the lead. I could see Leah's smaller figure loping behind Seth.

I stood up and stretched my legs after sitting for half an hour. I raised my arms into the air to stretch them as well. The Pack was walking nearer and I heard Seth's clear yip across the meadow. I saw Jacob's figure nod and Seth started to trot towards me. I smiled when I saw his wolf-grin. I walked forward.

"How did things go?" I asked the giant wolf in front of me.

Seth simply barked happily and pranced around in circles.

I laughed. "I guess that means you got him?"

Seth nodded and wagged his tail. Then he leaned down on his forepaws and cocked his head to the side, whining.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I reassured him, putting my forehead to his so that our eyes were level. "It's a bit chilly, but I'm ok."

The rest of the Pack had arrived. I could see Quil and Embry slump onto the ground, panting. Jacob sat down and looked over everything, his eyes alive and his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Leah walked over to sit with me and Seth. She looked at her brother and woofed. Seth whined back and rolled his eyes at her. Jacob looked over at the two of them and I heard a rumble in his throat that was a wolf's laugh.

I thought it was amazing how the wolves could communicate between their minds. Seth turned to look at Jacob and I knew they were talking through their minds. Leah turned to look at Seth and she rolled her eyes. Jacob nodded as he stretched his longs legs. Seth turned back to me and nudged me onto the ground gently, meaning to stay there. Then he ran off into the woods to phase back. A couple of minutes later Seth came walking back in a pair of cutoff shorts but no shirt or shoes, as usual.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my butt.

"I didn't know it was so cold out tonight, sorry." Seth apologized.

"Don't worry about me, silly." I smiled.

"Whatever. Hey Leah, are you sure you don't wanna phase back and walk with us?" he asked the large gray wolf to the left of us.

Leah snorted and turned tail to run off towards their house through the woods.

"I take it she said no?" I asked, laughing.

"Yup. How'd you know?" he said, waving to his pack-mates. They all woofed a good-bye. We began walking into the woods towards his house.

"Oh, I'm a lucky guesser." I said, taking care not to trip over a fallen log. "So can I crash at your house tonight?"

"Of course! Mom loves you to death." Seth laughed.

"Well my mom loves you, too. Dad even likes you." I put my hand to my mouth in fake shock. "He says you're good for me. He likes whatever makes me happy nowadays since my depression has gotten worse."

Seth grabbed my hand and swung it back and forth between us as he smiled. "Well I try my best, you know. God, your hand is cold!"

"I'm fine, ok? You're just extra sensitive since you're a bazillion degrees warmer than me in the first place."

"Ok, maybe you're right." Seth shrugged, giving in.

I laughed. "Dad says he likes the fact that you care about me. Like, you seriously care about me. You always want what's best for me. He says it's almost unnatural."

"Ha, yeah." Seth said, laughing quietly. He looked a bit guilty. Or was he nervous?

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked, stopping to look at his face.

He instantly brightened. "No, no way! Sorry, I was spacing out. That's all." he smiled at me and my heart melted.

"Ok then. You looked kind of guilty or nervous or something." I said, raising my eyebrows as we continued walking.

"Nah, don't worry."

His house came into view as we walked out of the trees. The kitchen light was on in his cabin-like house and I saw Leah's silhouette moving about. We walked up the front steps and took off our muddy shoes. Sue Clearwater liked to keep her house clean despite having two werewolves for children. Seth opened the door for me and he followed me into the kitchen.

Leah was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee and she was glaring at Seth. It wasn't her worst glare, but a glare that she used to communicate she was greatly displeased. Leah was a nice person, but her sharp tongue and hateful view on some things made her very formidable at times.

"Uh, what's up Leah?" Seth asked, digging in the fridge for something to eat. He was always hungry, especially after running around in wolf form.

"Look, I'm sorry for cornering you like this but I think you're being very unfair to Alicia. Why haven't you told her yet? What could you possibly be waiting for?" Leah asked exasperatedly.

Seth shut the fridge and grinned nervously. "I...uh...well...I dunno."

"You don't know?" Leah asked, trying to hide a smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Uh, what's going on? Is there something I should be worrying about? I mean, you guys can work out your issues with whatever but I think I deserve to know if it's dangerous or something." I said nervously.

"It's nothing bad or dangerous, but it does involve you and I don't see why he's so worried." Leah said, crossing her arms and looking at Seth. "He must not have any faith in you."

I looked over at Seth and raised my eyebrows. I knew Leah was baiting Seth but there was obviously something going on and it was becoming quite amusing.

"You know, you can be such a pain in the ass." Seth sighed, leaning onto the counter.

"That's my job." Leah smiled.

**A/N: More short chapters to come. Just a little idea I thought of using my two favorite Twilight characters. It's not really going to have a plot but it will have little sweet and fluffy scenes between Seth and Alicia. It's purely for entertainment and for my friend, Ariana. Hope you like it. **


	2. Intro Part 2

I had to stifle back my laughter as I watched Seth struggle to argue with Leah. My poor puppy was looked beaten. The funniest part was that I already knew the secret. I had asked Leah about it one day when Seth was out with the Pack and she had confirmed my suspicions. Leah was putting on a good act and I thought I was too. I finally decided to spare Seth the embarrassment of being beaten by his sister.

"Hey Seth, guess what?" I asked quickly.

Seth stopped in mid-argument, looking confused. "Huh?"

I giggled. "I already know your secret, stupid. It wasn't that hard to figure out since I've always known everything about the Pack. I was told about it and then once you phased for the first time I noticed. I wasn't quite sure, but I definitely noticed you change. You've imprinted on me, huh?" I could almost see his mind reeling.

"Uh, yeah." he looked over at Leah. She was staring down at her coffee, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore, thanks to my lovely sister here. Yeah, I imprinted on you. Does that...uh...bother you at all?" he looked nervously at me.

I just sighed and walked over to hug his waist, since he was so tall that was all I could reach. "You can be very stupid, you know." I looked up into his eyes. "I don't mind at all. Mom always said we'd end up together, ever since we were little. I guess she was right."

He looked down at me, incredulous. Then he smiled and started laughing with me and Leah. "Well that's a relief. Your dad was right - it is a bit unnatural the way I care about you."

"Well I'm fine with it so it's all good." I said, my eyelids dropping slightly.

"You're tired, aren't you? I forgot how late it is." Seth said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"No, I'm not tired. I swear..." I yawned.

"You guys should get some sleep." Leah said, putting her empty mug in the sink.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm gonna sleep too but you're the one who needs it most, miss normal human." Leah laughed, and ruffled Seth's hair as she passed us. "Good night".

"G'night." Seth and I chorused back

Seth and I walked out of the kitchen and into his room. Being a huge werewolf teenager, his mother had bought him a king-sized bed so he wouldn't have to hang off of the edges. I sat on the edge and yawned again as I took off my socks and jacket.

"You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Seth said, grabbing a fluffy quilt from his closet and spreading it onto the floor.

"Are you sure? You ran all night." I said, but fell back onto the bed anyway.

"Don't worry about me Alicia. You need to sleep. G'night." Seth came over and hesitantly kissed the top of my forehead. I drifted off moments later, I was so tired.

I woke up shivering in the middle of the night. I forgot how cold Seth kept his room. He always had the window open, even on the coldest nights. His bed had almost no covers since he was always so warm. I tried to stop my teeth from chattering as I crawled off of the bed and onto Seth's pallet in the floor. He was lying spread-eagled and I pushed his arm over so I could curl up next to him. Ah, he was so warm! I closed my eyes and before I fell back asleep I felt his arm curl around my waist. Smiling, I slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Sunlight was filtering through Seth's window when I woke up the next morning. Seth was soundly sleeping next to me, and snoring very loudly. I gently crawled out from under his arm and stretched. I tiptoed out of his room and into the hall. After using the bathroom I peeked into the kitchen. Sue was making breakfast. I walked in and said good morning.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" Sue asked, and I saw her smile before she turned back to her pan of eggs.

"Uh, yeah. I did." I said, leaning against the counter.

Sue started to laugh quietly. "Sorry, but I checked in on you guys when I woke up. Isn't his room freezing? I guess it's comfortable for a werewolf, though." Sue shrugged as she poured the pan of eggs onto a plate.

"Ha, yeah it is." I laughed. "He made a good pillow."

"I can imagine. Could you help me with the toast?" Sue motioned to a loaf of bread and a tub of butter.

"Oh yeah, sure." I said, picking up a knife to spread the butter. "How many pieces do we need?"

"Oh just butter the whole loaf, dear. Seth and Leah will eat most of it and then we can have a piece or two each."

"Wow. Ok then." I said, trying to fathom Leah eating half a loaf of bread in one serving. I continued to spread butter onto the whole loaf and then I put them four at a time into the large toaster. I didn't hear any footsteps but Leah walked into the kitchen, her hair a tumbled mess. Damn, how could werewolves walk so quietly? She got herself a glass of milk and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Is that boy still sleeping?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, what else does he do on days like this?" I asked, putting some toast onto a serving platter.

Leah reached over my shoulder and grabbed a piece. "So...now that Seth knows you know about him imprinting how do you feel?" Leah smiled mischievously.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning a bit red.

"Come on now, don't play games with me. I know you're best friends but that's gonna change soon. You're not good at hiding your feelings any more than he is. You like him as more than a friend, correct?"

I saw Sue hide a smile behind her hand as she flipped over some pancakes. I bit my lip, thinking. I loved Seth like a brother...but I also loved him more than that. Didn't I? I was just always afraid he would imprint and leave me as just a friend but now that obstacle was clear and...well...what was stopping me from saying it aloud?

"I think...um...yeah. I do like him more than a friend. I think I might love him, actually." I said quietly, but I was sure Leah could hear me with her sensitive ears.

Out of nowhere I felt arms around my waist and Seth leaned over my shoulder to kiss my cheek. "That's what I was hoping you would say." he grinned.

I gasped, and turned my head. Leah and Sue were both smiling and continued to make breakfast. "Seth, you creeper! You were so quiet I didn't hear you walk in." I muttered, looking down at my feet.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. So what's for breakfast?" he asked, his muscled arms still wrapped around my waist as he turned to look at his mother.

I laughed and thought to myself, _I feel so happy. This is gonna be nice. _

**A/N: Ok, Intro is finished! Stay tuned for some one-shots. I prefer to write one-shots with the same characters than a whole novel-length story. It's more fun for me as an author. Hope you enjoyed it so far! Reviews are loved, as always. Thanks to everyone who added this to their story alerts on the first day I uploaded it. It means a lot, guys! **


	3. Under the Stars

"Look, a falling star!" I exclaimed, pointing into the night sky. It was a chilly night but the sky was clear and perfect for stargazing.

The giant tan wolf lying on the ground next to me barked and wagged his tail.

"Oh, let's make a wish!" I said, closing my eyes. It was so peaceful tonight, despite the cold air. I made my wish and opened my eyes to look at Seth.

His eyes were closed for a moment and then he opened them again. His eyes always looked so bright and happy. I loved that about him. He was always happy and he made me happy, too.

"Did you make a good wish?" I asked.

He nudged my arm and then licked my hand.

I giggled and put my arms around his neck. He was so warm and fuzzy, and who could resist cuddling with a lovable puppy? The cold wind came and blew my hair around my face. I brushed it back and let go of Seth's neck. I scooted back and leaned my back into his warm side, burying myself in his fur. I felt his body relax and I heard him sigh...and then sneeze. I started laughing, and he gave me a wolf-grin.

"Isn't this nice, just staring up at the sky?" I asked him.

He licked my face as his tail started wagging.

I laughed and wiped off the slobber. "You've got to stop licking me! We're gonna get home and I'll be all slobbery."

He covered his eyes with his paws and flattened his ears, whining. He lifted one paw to peak at my reaction, but hurriedly put it back and started howling at a low volume.

I sat up and pulled his paws off of his eyes. "You're a little whiner, did you know that?" I asked, smiling.

He yipped and licked my face again.

I sighed and fell back against his side. "I guess you can lick me, then. Just don't be upset if I wipe your drool off, ok?" I asked, still smiling. It was hard not to smile around him!

He nodded and rolled his eyes, laying his head down onto his front paws. His eyes were still pointed up at the stars.

"I don't know what we'd do if you weren't so warm. I think I might have frozen by now. Then we'd have a problem, wouldn't we?"

He nodded and woofed, nuzzling my side.

I twisted my fingers into the ruff of his neck and started scratching. It was funny how when he was human I was sometimes very distant, but as a wolf we could do anything together, no matter how close I was to him. I'd always had slight issues with being touched by other people, but Seth had melted the barrier.

He started panting and closed his eyes, a low rumble forming deep in his throat.

"That's my boy." I said quietly, leaning my head into his neck and closing my eyes. What a wonderful night.

**A/N: I know it was short, but I have had this idea in my head for a while now. Probably about 5 months. I just had to get it into written form. Isn't it sweet? -sigh- I want a Seth.**


	4. The Best Medicine

"Alicia, honey, are you sure you don't want anything to drink?" Mom asked me, concerned.

I had been lying in bed for two days now, sick as a dog. Mom thought I had the flu but I hadn't been to the doctor yet since I dreaded doctor visits. All I knew was that my head hurt, my throat hurt, I was just sore all over, and I was freezing cold. I didn't even get out of bed at all unless I needed to use the bathroom and I hadn't showered or brushed my hair in two days. Yuck. I did brush my teeth though, but only because I was already in the bathroom and it required less energy than brushing through my thick hair.

"No, I'm fine Mom." I croaked, closing my eyes.

"Ok then, I'll be at work. Call Sue if you need anything, ok? I'm sure she won't mind." My mother straightened my blankets and left, closing my door. A few minutes later I heard the garage door open and close.

I sighed and tried to fall asleep. I tossed and turned for a few minutes, shivering. Finally I buried myself in the covers, curled up into a ball and fell into a fitful sleep. I woke up about three times and reached for the glass of water next to my bed. After a quick and painful drink I fell back asleep only to wake up again. The next time I woke up I saw a figure sitting on a chair next to my bed. I sat up quickly, dizzy and delirious.

"Calm down, it's just me. Shh, stop panicking." Seth said soothingly, gently pushing me back onto my pillow.

"Oh my God, you scared the crap out of me, Seth!" I said roughly, wincing at the pain in my throat. I reached for my glass of water but Seth was already handing it to me. I took a few small gulps and gasped, motioning for him to put it back.

"Jeez, you're as sick as a dog." Seth said, frowning. I knew it hurt him to see me in any form of pain. It felt nice to have someone who cared that much about me besides my own parents. Actually, sometimes he cared more than they did.

"I know." I whispered. "You don't have to stay."

"Why would I leave? It's raining again and we've got nothing to do back at home. Besides, you might need me."

"Thanks." I said, wincing again.

"Shh, stop talking. You're only hurting yourself. Now I get to experience talking to someone who can't talk back, eh? Let's see if I'm as good at understanding as you are."

I nodded silently and closed my eyes, shivering. Then I had an idea. I opened my eyes, sat up, and scooted over on my queen-sized bed. I looked at Seth and patted the edge.

"You want me to sit on the bed?" he asked.

I nodded, rubbing my shoulders. I was trying to tell that I was cold.

He sat on the edge of my bed and I pulled on his hand. He looked confused.

I shuddered again, and decided to just go ahead and talk. "Lay with me. Cold." I said, curling up again into a ball.

"I don't wanna squish you, though." he said, laughing as he pulled down my covers to lay with me. As usual he had on no shirt and only a pair of old shorts. He replaced the blankets over both of us and I curled up against him, putting my head on his chest. He was so warm I just closed my eyes and tried to soak up the heat.

He put one arm around my neck and shoulders and put his other one behind his head as he looked down on me. He rubbed his hand on my arm to warm me up. "When you have a fever don't you feel cold but you're actually really hot?" he asked, laughing.

I nodded but shrugged too. All I knew was that I felt better if he was with me. It was comforting to lean on his chest and feel his strong arms around me. I sighed contentedly and before I knew it I was fast asleep. When I awoke, it was dark outside. Seth was sleeping next to me, and I felt bad for making him stay with me for so long. Dad was on a business trip and Mom wouldn't be home until late, I knew.

I wriggled out from under his arm to use the bathroom and get some more water. Surprisingly, my throat didn't hurt as bad as it had before. I washed my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess! Walking back into my room, I saw Seth was awake.

"Sorry, I had to pee." I said quietly, getting back onto the bed. I crossed my legs and sat Indian-style.

"It's ok. By the way, I love the pajamas." he said, trying to keep a straight face.

I looked down at myself. Oh yeah, stupid me. I was in a tank top and my underwear. That's what you wore when you were going from hot to cold to hot to cold to hot to going insane. "Thanks. Don't you like my underwear?" I laughed, but it was a bit raspy.

"Ha, yeah. Great." he laughed too.

"I feel a bit better now. You can go home if you want."

"Are you kicking me out?" he asked, looking sad.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "No, silly. I'm just saying that I know it's no fun being here with a sick girl."

"The funny thing about imprinting is that I don't really care. I'm just happy I'm with you and that you're ok." he reached across the bed and pulled me into his lap.

"Well don't I feel special." I said, leaning back into his chest. "I'm actually feeling a lot better now. You must be some kind of awesome medicine or something."

"Oh yeah, the amazing Seth-icine. It's great for curing the nastiest of colds." he grinned.

"No offense, but it won't sell very well with a name like that."

"Well then for now I can be your personal medication, how about that?"

"Sounds great. With a single dose everything feels better."

"That's nice to hear. At least I know it works correctly. No side effects?" he asked.

"Well, there is one side effect that may be hard to reverse." I informed him.

"Oh, and what would that be? Did you grow an extra toe or something?"

"No, it's a good side effect."

"Really? Mind telling me all about it so I can add this to my medical records?"

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I wanna stay with you forever."

Seth grinned, pretending to take notes. "Interesting. This result shall be further studied for more info as to why this affects you the way it does. Is a cure needed?"

I just laughed and hugged my big loveable werewolf.

**A/N: Like it? I think it could have been fluffier, but it's still cute in my opinion. I have more chapters coming soon! My mind is reeling with ideas. Reviews are appreciated, once again.**


	5. My Heart Is Yours

**A/N: Here's a one-shot using Paramore's song, **_**My Heart**_**. It's not my usual type of writing, so bear with me. Thanks, guys. Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to PM me at any time with suggestions for a new one-shot for this collection.**

We were sitting around the campfire on First Beach at La Push. I was sitting beside Seth with my arms around my curled up knees. Jacob, Leah, Sue, Billy, Sam, and Emily were sitting with us. Jacob was a little sad because Renesmee had gone with the rest of the Cullens to visit the Denali coven in Alaska. Sam and Emily looked very cozy together on a fallen tree log while Leah was sitting on the other side of me, glaring at the couple. I knew she was happy for Sam but I could understand her feelings. Sue was passing a bag of marshmallows around the fire while Billy tried to tune his old acoustic guitar.

Seth grabbed about five marshmallows and shoved them onto a stick to roast them. I laughed as I grabbed one and stuck it by the coals. I looked up and Jacob was looking very sullen. I grabbed another marshmallow from the bag and threw it at him.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jacob asked, struggling to keep from smiling.

"Oh come on now, I bet you didn't even feel that thing." I reasoned, toasting my marshmallow.

"I didn't feel it but I saw it soar right into my face." he said, grabbing a fresh marshmallow and eating it cold.

"Well you need to cheer up. It's not the end of the world just because your little girl is gone. Be happy or I'll throw another one at you. Can you be happy?" I asked, brandishing another marshmallow.

"Sure, sure." Jacob laughed.

"Ok, I finally got it right!" Billy said happily from his wheelchair. He strummed his guitar and it played out soft notes into the night. "Who wants to sing first?"

Billy said Sue should sing but Seth and Jacob wanted me to sing. Leah sat quietly roasting her marshmallow and Sam said Emily should sing. I agreed with Sam. "Emily's got such a pretty voice. She should sing!" I urged.

Emily blushed. "I guess I'll sing a song." She began singing a soft country tune and Billy played the music to match. It was very pretty and Sam just looked on adoringly at Emily the whole time.

I leaned onto Seth as we listened to Emily sing. She finally finished and we all clapped. Seth said I should sing next, but I refused. Jacob and Seth teamed up on me for several minutes.

"I'm telling you, I can't sing!" I said, laughing as Seth nudged me over and over. "I sound worse than a dying cat. Seriously."

"I bet you're not that bad." Leah said softly, smiling.

I smiled back, but shook my head. "No, I'm terrible. I wouldn't even know what to sing."

"Why don't you sing a Paramore song? You're always singing one of their songs under your breath." Seth said.

After more and more pressure I finally gave in. "Alright already! I'll sing one song. Just don't laugh at me. Don't remind me how bad I am with a smartass comment either. Ahem, Jacob?" I said, staring at Jacob.

"Fine, just shut up and sing." Jacob said.

I gulped and sat up, looking at Billy. "Ready?"

"Yup. Which one are you gonna do?" he asked, getting in position to play.

"Um, how about _My Heart_? That seems to be fitting for some people here." I laughed nervously.

"You got it." Billy began to strum away.

I began quietly and hesitantly. "I am finding out that maybe I was wrong. That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone. Stay with me, cause this is what I need. Please. Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you. We could sing our own, but what would it be without you?"

Leah quietly hummed along with me as I kept singing. I got to the final verse and looked over at Seth. "This heart, it beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours. This heart, it beats, beats for only you. My heart, my heart is yours. My heart is yours. My heart is yours. My heart is...mhmm-mm." I finished and looked down at my lap as everyone clapped.

"Eh, the dying cat might've been better. It depends on the cat." Jacob shrugged, grinning.

"Like you could do any better." I teased, still blushing from singing out loud.

"He can't. I've heard him in the shower." Seth said, laughing. "Anyway, I like that song. You sang beautifully, too." he added, giving me his grin that I adored. "What was that one line? Oh yeah, _My heart is yours_." he leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips.

I suddenly felt very weak but his arms kept me sitting up. When we separated I blushed madly and looked around.

"Oh look, Alicia can't take the heat of kissing a werewolf." Sam joked.

I stuck my tongue out at him and hid my face in Seth's shoulder.


	6. Why?

"Can I ask you a question?" Seth asked one day while were laying in the grass in our favorite little meadow. He was tracing patterns on the back of my hand with his thumb. It was a beautiful sunny day, quite rare in Forks, Washington.

"Well you just asked one so go ahead and ask me another one." I replied.

"What is it about me that you like?" he asked, staring up into the clouds.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I liked you before I imprinted and now I love you. But I wanna know why you like me. I used to be your best friend but now things are different."

"Well, where do I begin?" I asked, sighing. "I liked you before as a friend because you were always so happy. It was contagious. I especially was grateful for your smile when I was going through that rough time with my depression. My world was falling apart and I wanted to die, but every time I saw you I couldn't help but smile. I still can't." I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"It's nice to know I make you happy." he said, squeezing my hand.

"That's not all, now. You've melted away my personal barriers and obstacles. I don't know how much you remember, but I used to be afraid to shake someone's hand because I just hated touching other people or vice versa. I never even hugged my parents. But you were different. I felt so...so comfortable around you. You could lift me into a hug and I could care less. You made me feel confident. You made me feel worthy of someone's love. Wow that sounds cheesy."

"It sounds nice. Keep going." Seth laughed.

"Hmm...you're cute. That is always good, right? Your eyes are always bright and happy. Your hair is always messy in that awesome way it is."

"Good to know you like my messed up hair."

"You're strong and protective. Even before you imprinted you were so protective of me. Like I said, you made me feel worthy of someone's love and attention. Once you started changing you got big and strong and what girl doesn't like a guy with an eight-pack?" I giggled as he patted his stomach and abs. "Your arms are nice too. Hell, you're damn sexy."

"Now that made my day, that right there." he laughed, turning over onto his side to face me. He ran his fingers gently through my long brown hair. "I've always loved your hair. It smells nice and it's so soft."

I blushed, staring somewhere past his shoulders.

"Your face is pretty too. You're no vampire, but you have that look of a person who's seen a lot and isn't afraid to actually do things. You don't look breakable. And that's always a problem when you're around werewolves, you know. I wouldn't want to break you." he grinned and ruffled my hair.

I laughed and brushed the hair out of my face.

"Being a guy, I can't leave out your body. You're skinny but not anorexic. You have boobs but they're not so freaking big that you bounce off the walls."

I cracked up at that line, just imagining.

"What? Not every guy likes big boobs. Anyway, you have a nice natural tan. I've never liked pale people since they clash horribly with my skin tone." he smiled.

"You're funny. What, you got a problem with pale-faces?" I asked, nudging him.

"Not all of them. The Cullens aren't bad."

"They don't count since they're vampires!"

"You get what I mean. Let's see...I like your personality. You can be tough but you're shy and you depend on me sometimes. That's really a big ego booster when I feel needed by you."

"Maybe you need to deflate that ego a little bit, buddy."

"Aw, that would be no fun."

"Oh, I forgot to mention my other favorite part about you." I said, remembering.

"Well what is it?"

"The fact that you can turn into a giant furry dog." I laughed.

"Oh yeah, I guess that's pretty cool. Well then I forgot to mention how much I like it when you scratch me behind the ears."

"That sounds so weird, but it's so true!" I said. "Just think about what someone would think if they just wandered into our conversation right now."

"Anything specific you like about me turning into a giant wolf?"

"Well, I actually do like it when you lick me. It feels funny." I giggled. "But then I've got slobber all over my face and that's not so nice."

"So you like that? I'll be sure to take full advantage of that, you know." he promised. Then he smirked, looking at me. "So if you like dog kisses, what about human kisses?"

"Those are ok." I said, turning red and cuffing him lightly on the head. "It's easier when you're a wolf though."

"Aw, is it because you think I'm ugly? Maybe I'm a bad kisser. Maybe you think I have dog breath..." Seth kept going on and on.

So I decided to kiss him right then and there. That shut him up alright. "Still having doubts that I like kissing you?" I asked, smirking.

He blinked and shook his head. "Nope. I have seen the light."

We both started laughing as the sun began to set.

**A/N: Was that cute, or what? -squee- I loved writing that. Got any more suggestions? PM me! Thanks for reading. Reviews are loved.**


	7. Part of the Family Part 1

"Sweet, they're back? I bet Jacob's happy." Seth had just told me that the Cullens had returned from visiting the Denali coven. Jacob was probably stoked that Renesmee has returned.

Since I was considered part of the Pack I knew all about the Cullens and everything else that had gone on before Bella turned into a vampire. Alice and I actually went farther back than any of the other Cullens since I had met her a few times at school and out in town. She was so spunky and happy, kind of like Seth. I had been over to the Cullens house a few times after Bella had been allowed over there. Alice had said something like, _"I know she's safe. Trust me, she's gonna be around for a long time to come."_ I hadn't really understood her back then but now I did obviously. Now that I was so involved with Seth she couldn't see my future, but I was pretty sure of my own fate by now.

"So you wanna go with Jacob and me to see them?" Seth asked. Seth had become good friends with Edward ever since that battle they fought to kill off Victoria and her army of newborn vampires. The rest of the Cullens liked Seth too, since he was one of the original werewolves who defended them when Sam wanted to kill the unborn baby that was Renesmee. Honestly though, it was hard for anyone to not like Seth with his bright and happy charm!

"Yeah, sure. It's been a while since I saw them last. Well I guess it's not like they've changed much, though." I laughed.

"Cool. We better get going or Jacob might have a seizure." he laughed, grabbing my hand as we walked towards Jacob's house. We walked into the front yard and saw a huge reddish brown-colored wolf waiting for us. Its tail was wagging and it was wolf-grinning.

"Are you in such a big hurry that you have to go in wolf form? We'll never be able to keep up." Seth sighed, shaking his head. He never understood why Jacob was so obsessive about Renesmee.

I always thought it was funny how Seth thought Jacob was overreacting when Seth could sometimes be really obsessive over me too. I never told him this of course, but every time they got into a discussion like that I started giggling. "It's ok Seth I don't mind you guys going in wolf form...as long as I can hitch a ride." I said impishly.

Seth looked over at me, concerned. "It's a long ride. We'll have to take the back way since we're wolves."

"I don't mind. I should get used to it, shouldn't I?" I replied, grinning.

Jacob barked impatiently and wagged his tail, running in circles. H started to whine, so I walked over to pet his neck.

Seth sighed. "Let me go phase." he said as he walked off into the woods.

"Don't worry about him, he's excited too." I told Jacob, running my fingers through his soft fur. He rolled his eyes at me and then looked into the woods, where I knew Seth was running back to us. They must have been mind-speaking.

Seth bounded out of the brush and shook out his fur, panting. He walked over to me and knelt down so I could climb onto his back. I gripped his sides with my thighs and knotted my fingers into the long fur at the ruff of his neck. I buried my face into his neck as ht took off behind Jacob, speeding through the forest. I had never ridden with a vampire before as Bella had before she was turned into one herself, but I imagined this was very similar to it, only better. I had the comfort of sitting on a large furry body. As Seth and Jacob made their way towards the Cullen's house I sort of spaced out. Maybe it had to do with the steady rhythm of Seth's paws striking the ground and pushing back off, propelling him through the trees. We stopped only once so that they could back up and jump over the river. That part freaked me out a bit, but it was over in a second.

Seth and Jacob slowed to a walk as we emerged from the trees. Edward was waiting with Renesmee on the front porch. I assumed he had heard us coming from our thoughts and the sound of two wolves crashing through the underbrush. Jacob bounded up to Renesmee as she walked off the porch and ran to greet him. She put her hand up to Jacob's face and he stayed still, watching the images she was showing to him. Renesmee was quite grown now, and she was just as beautiful as both of her parents.

I slid off of Seth's back and he licked my face before he ran back to phase in the woods. Jacob said goodbye to Renesmee too so he could phase.

I walked onto the front porch. "How was the trip, Edward?" I asked, leaning down to hug Renesmee. She put her hand to my face.

"I think Renesmee will show you." Edward laughed.

I saw visions of the Cullens laughing and having a good time hanging out in the Denali coven's living room. I saw Renesmess playing with Tanya. I saw Renesmee pointing in the distance to an Arctic Wolf and Edward explaining that it was not one of Jacob's relatives. I laughed as she removed her hand and smiled. She was always a bit shy around me, for some reason.

"She had fun and it was nice to see them." Edward said.

"That's good." I said, as Seth and Jacob came back and joined us on the porch.

"Nessie! Did you miss me?" Jacob exclaimed happily, scooping her up into a bear hug.

"Yes! Are you gonna stay for the day?" Renesmee asked Jacob, her eyes shining.

"I will if you want me to." Jacob replied as they walked into the house together.

"Hey Edward. How've you been?" Seth asked, following Edward into the house.

"Good, very good thank you. How have you two been while we were gone?" Edward asked as we entered the giant family room.

I saw Rosalie on the loveseat glaring at Jacob and Emmett was next to her with his arm around her shoulders, his other hand flipping through the television channels. Bella and Esme were sitting on the couch talking with Jacob and Nessie. I didn't see Alice or Jasper.

"I'd say we've been good, eh Alicia?" Seth said, grabbing my hand again.

"Yeah, same as usual. Doing great." I agreed.

I heard small, quick footsteps on the grand staircase and turned to see Alice racing over to hug me. Well, technically she was going at human-racing speed, but she could've gone faster. Anyway, it was fast to me - the human.

"Alicia! It's so good to see you again. Why don't you come over more often? We've go to do something with your hair." Alice said brightly, picking at my brown locks.

I laughed. "I could come over more often I guess. I didn't know I was so welcome, that's all."

"Of course you are, silly! We consider you part of the family, especially now with you and Seth." Alice smiled, giggling.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Anyway, I like my hair just fine."

"Ah, but it's so long! You should get some layers or maybe even shorten it a bit more all the way across...some bangs would be nice too..." Alice kept going on and on.

"Alice, let the girl be." Esme said, laughing gracefully. "It's nice to see you again Alicia." She smiled.

"Thanks." I said, grinning. I guess people liked me more than I thought.

Seth sat down on the big puffy upholstered chair and I sat on his lap, curling up my knees to the side as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Edward was looking at Seth and raising his eyebrows. Seth shrugged. Sometimes I wished I could join in these little conversations.

Everyone started talking and I just quietly sat and listened, commenting occasionally. Jacob and Nessie had gone outside to play by the river, which I thought was sweet. I snuggled into Seth's chest as it got dark outside. The afternoon seemed to fly by. I thought to myself, _I'm so comfortable, I could fall sleep in his arms. God, I love him._

I saw Edward laugh quietly under his breath for no apparent reason and then I thought maybe he had heard me. I looked over at him and he nodded, smiling softly. I shrugged and closed my eyes. _Then hear this, Edward. One day this'll be your daughter on Jacob's lap._

I opened my eyes and saw that he had stopped smiling.

**A/N: This is only part one of this little section. Once again, these ideas just come to me. I think they're all cute in their own little way. Too much love makes me sick, but subtle effects are nice. Next section to come soon! Review with comments and suggestions, please.**


	8. Part of the Family Part 2

I started laughing out loud as Edward hurriedly recomposed his face.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Oh, Edward was just reading my thoughts. I thought about something he didn't really want to hear. That's what he gets." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What was that?" Bella asked, curious.

I blushed slightly. "Well, I was thinking about how much I liked sitting in Seth's lap and then Edward started laughing." I felt Seth's body shake with soft laughter under me. I elbowed him in the ribs, which didn't hurt him one bit. "Anyway, I started thinking about how one day this was going to be Renesmee in Jacob's lap. He didn't like that at all."

Everyone started laughing but Edward, who just frowned. Then he perked up. "You should hear what Seth thinks about you." he said, smiling crookedly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Aw come on Edward. Don't do this to me." Seth pleaded.

"No, I wanna hear. Go on." Emmett said, laughing.

"Oh it's just a bunch of lovely thoughts about how pretty Alicia is and how good she smells. It's quite sweet actually, the way he thinks of her. Alicia is very lucky. My daughter on the other hand..." Edward stopped, shaking his head but smiling.

"Jake is fine for Nessie." Bella said, kissing Edward softly. "He'll be good for her. Besides, who else could handle her but a werewolf?" she laughed.

We all started laughing but I was thinking about Seth. Imprinting must really make someone lovesick, because I never thought anyone could love me the way he does. Of course, that was me being a depressed pessimist.

"Yeah, we can't get her a puppy because Emmett might eat it." Carlisle said.

"I wouldn't eat a little puppy. I only eat the full grown wolves - whoops. Sorry Seth!" Emmett laughed.

"I was about to say, please don't eat me." Seth said.

"Yeah, then who would be _my_ puppy?" I asked, giggling.

Suddenly Renesmee came running into the room through the back door. She was giggling and she jumped into her dad's lap, thinking her thoughts and touching his face at the same time. He took a second to review the thoughts and images before he started laughing. Jacob walked into the room next and sat down on the floor by the couch.

Renesmee giggled, "Jake told me about it and then we worked until we got the picture right. Isn't it neat?" Renesmee asked her father.

He nodded, still laughing quietly. "Oh yes, it's very nice Renesmee. I think some people might not find it funny, though." he said, quickly glancing at me and Seth.

I looked at Seth and he looked at me. We both shrugged. Kids were funny sometimes.

"Honey, let me see it." Bella said, reaching over for Nessie. Bella sat still as her daughter showed her the pictures. Then she started laughing too, and passed Renesmee to Esme. Soon enough, the whole room had seen Renesmee's mental image but me and Seth. Everyone was laughing quietly and smirking. I had a feeling Jacob had more to do with this than Renesmee had.

"Nessie, can we see?" Seth asked, pulling her onto his lap next to me.

She giggled and touched both of our faces. _I saw myself and Seth walking through the forest and he suddenly scooped me into his arms and kissed me. I started kissing back and then we separated, smiling. _Renesmee removed her hand and jumped down to sit in Jacob's lap.

I gasped, and looked at Jacob who had put Nessie down and was trying to sneak out the back door. I jumped off of Seth's lap and started towards Jacob. "You better run, Jacob Black!"

**A/N: Ok, so this was a little bit too sappy for my liking but whatever. I had to add some comedy in there at the end. Like I've said before, too much romance makes me feel ill. I'm gonna take a break from writing this for a few hours because I think I'm losing it. They're not as funny/sweet anymore. I think I ran out of creative juices after writing nonstop for two days. Reviews are loved.**


	9. Revenge Is Sweet

Seth and I were walking to his house from mine, having just eaten dinner there. I was carrying a small duffel bag with my clothes and toiletries. We were just talking and laughing when it started to rain. Oh sorry - I meant to say that the heavens opened and the rain came pouring down as if a flood gate had burst. We started running toward the woods for cover, laughing as mud splashed up all around us. We reached the woods and I started to wring out my soaking wet shirt. I just happened to be wearing a white T-shirt that day, of course. Lucky me.

Seth laughed as I wrung out my shirt and dropped my duffel bag onto the slightly damp ground beneath a large tree. "Nice bra. Blue looks nice on you." He started shaking out his wet mop of hair, spraying me with water.

"Stop it Seth! You're like a wet dog." I said, grinning as I held up my hands to shield my face. "Oh, you like my bra do you?"

He stopped and looked up, brushing away his bangs. "Of course I do." he chuckled.

I shook my head, smiling as I wrung out my long hair and looked out onto the dirt road where we had been walking.

"Damn it's raining hard." Seth said, looking out onto the road with me.

"Yeah, I guess we should wait it out." I said, sitting down onto the wet earth. He sat down beside me and I leaned onto his shoulder. He put his arm around me and leaned his head onto mine. We sat in silence, watching the downpour.

"Look at how big those puddles are! I haven't run in the rain in forever." I said wistfully after a few minutes.

"Do you wanna run in the rain? We could."

"Oh, I don't know. What about my shirt--" I started to say as Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the storm. I shrieked as lightning flashed, but started laughing as Seth splashed water all over me.

"What if we get struck my lighting?" I asked, feeling a little worried.

"We won't, trust me." he replied, looking at my clothes. "You're gonna have to dry your clothes once we get to my house, you know."

"What if I don't want to? I don't think you'd mind if I walked around in a wet T-shirt for an hour or two." I laughed, hopping from one puddle to the next.

"You're right about that."

I jumped into a puddle close to him and got water all over his legs. Then I reached down to scoop up a handful of mud. I threw it at his chest, and it made contact on his bare skin with a satisfying _splat_.

He brushed it off, leaning over to scoop up some mud of his own. "Oh, it's on!"

I giggled and started running away, leaping through the puddles and the mud. He quickly caught up to me, threw his fistful of mud and it hit the back of my shirt. I spun around, surprising him. He slammed into me like a truck and we both landed on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"You got mud in my hair. You knocked me down, too." I pouted, but a smile appeared on my face despite my efforts to pout effectively.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Will a kiss make it better?" he asked.

"No. You also got my shirt all muddy." I said, crossing my arms and looking down.

"Then what do you want from me?" he asked, humoring me.

"Revenge." I said quickly, leaping onto his chest and pushing him down into a huge puddle of water. Pinning him to the ground, I got some mud and rubbed it into his hair, for good measure. I looked at him and smiled. "I'm happy now."

"I'm not." he replied, flipping me over quickly so that I was on my back and he was above me. "Revenge is sweet." he said, kissing me softly as the rain continued to fall all around us.

**A/N: Revenge is oh so sweet, right guys? I know it's short but this idea was cute. Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. It really means a lot to me, since I usually just write stuff for myself. I might upload some more stories if people will actually read and like them. Thanks to Ariana for helping me out with this one a bit. What would I do without you as my Editor in Chief?**


	10. A Little Help From Alice

**A/N: Not so much fluff in here, but I promised my Editor I'd write this one. She'd put me on house arrest if I didn't. Wow, that sounds really lame. Moving on, this one is cute but it ends on a sad note. I've been thinking about this obstacle for a while now. Don't worry though. Everything is going to be fine! This is fan fiction after all: I have some creative license.**

"Alice, I really don't know why you're doing this." I said, sitting the passenger seat of Alice's yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

She had dropped by the house to cheer me up since the Pack had gone out to investigate a trail that had the scent of vampire. Edward and Bella had gone with the wolves to help out. There seemed to be more and more nomadic vampires roaming the area for some reason. Carlisle was concerned that they might be amateur Volturi spies, sent to see how the vampire/wolf relationship was going. The Volturi had not given the Cullens any more trouble since the Renesmee incident, but Carlisle knew they were wary of the shape shifters that transformed into giant wolves.

"I just thought it was a nice day to go shopping!" Alice said brightly, driving way over the speed limit on the empty highway.

"It's raining and it's cold." I said glumly, looking out the window.

"Oh stop pouting! You're not going to melt." Alice said, laughing.

"Fine. So where exactly are we going?"

"Port Angeles, silly. Or we could go to Olympia! Seattle has some nice stores too..." Alice trailed off in though.

"Ugh, no way! Port Angeles it is."

Alice's eyes went out of focus, but only for a second. She smiled and nodded. "Yup, Port Angeles has what we need."

"And what is that? I don't need anything!"

"You'll see." Alice smiled, turning onto the exit ramp.

I sighed and slouched down in my seat. I was always depressed whenever Seth was gone, and Alice was just trying to help. At least she cared, right?

"So where do you wanna go first? We could look for some clothes or we could get some ice cream for you or we could go into the makeup store." Alice said, looking over at me.

I perked up a bit, trying to be decent company. "Ice cream sounds good, if you don't mind." I said.

"Not at all! I'll even pay. Heck, I'm paying for this whole trip." she said brightly, swerving into a parallel parking spot in front of the ice cream parlor. She always paid for everything so it didn't surprise me, but sometimes it made me feel a bit guilty. We got out of her sports car and walked into the ice cream parlor. It wasn't very crowded, only a few families with their little children. Alice pulled me up to the counter where a tall, dark-haired teenager was looking very bored. He perked up as soon as he saw Alice.

"Hey there, what can I do for you?" he smiled at her, ignoring me.

"I'm not hungry thanks, but she'd like something." Alice replied, smiling at him.

I looked at the choices of ice cream, feeling tired. "Um, I'll just have a small chocolate please."

"No, make it a medium." Alice said, pulling out her wallet as the boy got me my ice cream.

"Um, ok then." I said, shrugging as the boy handed me my medium-sized ice cream cone with a mountain of chocolate ice cream on top.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" he asked, staring at Alice.

"Nope. Here's the money and we don't need a receipt. Thank you very much!" Alice said, putting her money onto the counter before pulling me over to sit by the window. "You needed some extra sugar." she said.

"I guess so. This is actually really good. Thanks Alice."

"No problem. Does it really taste good? It looks kind of disgusting to me." Alice said thoughtfully, peering at my ice cream cone.

"Well, it does look a bit weird I guess if you hadn't had it for a hundred years but yeah, it tastes delicious." I laughed.

She started talking about where we were going to shop and how much fun this trip was going to be. I grimaced a few times when she mentioned some of the more expensive stores, but she kept talking. She said she wanted to get me a few new shirts and some new jeans. Apparently mine were fading and getting too short, but I looked down and thought they were fine. She said she also wanted to see if they had anything cute for Renesmee while we were in town. I agreed and finished my ice cream cone with a _crunch_.

"Well, let's get started then." I said, standing up. I followed her out onto the sidewalk to start shopping.

I swear we went into almost thirty stores looking for the "perfect shirt". I didn't know such a thing existed until we walked into a shop and I saw it. It was a plain black T-shirt but it had a trail of white paw prints across the front, leading from the neckline and swerving to the bottom hem. It was simple but I loved it. I thought Seth would get a kick out of it, too.

"There it is. I knew you'd love it." Alice said smugly, finding my size.

"Wait a minute. You saw this earlier in the car didn't you?"

"Yup." she grinned impishly and pushed me into a dressing room with the shirt.

The shirt fit nicely and it was long, which I liked. It was also soft. I walked out of the dressing room and gave Alice two thumbs up. She squealed and ran to purchase it. After that we walked through some children's stores and Alice spent two hundred dollars on clothing for Renesmee. Alice tried to get me into a lingerie store, but I dug my heels into the sidewalk. Luckily, she didn't pull as hard as she very well could have so we walked on.

"There might've been something in there that Seth would've liked." Alice smirked.

"No! There is no way I'd ever wear any of that crap." I said, turning red.

"You might one day. I bought Bella all sorts of things for her honeymoon." Alice shrugged, grinning.

"I'll be sure to get married far away from you then. Wait, no. You could still find me if you looked into the future. Damn, there goes that plan." I laughed.

"Actually, I can't see you that far into the future. You disappear completely...like Bella did when Jacob saved her after jumping off of a cliff." she smirked.

I stopped walking, eyes wide. "That's...impossible." I said, looking down.

"Why? Don't you love Seth?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah but...I'm gonna keep growing old while he's still alive and young. But I can't be changed into a vampire and have a happy ending." I said softly, walking past Alice.

She followed me. "Oh, don't think like that! Maybe there's something we don't know about yet? Maybe there's like...oh I don't know...a thing to keep you alive that's only for the person who's been imprinted on or something? I'm sure we can figure something out. Maybe Seth will start growing again if his genes get used to being around vampires for an extended period of time. Look, don't give up. Even if you leave Seth out of guilt he couldn't live without you. If you tried to kill yourself he'd kill himself too. Stop being so negative." she said, putting her small cold arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah...maybe."


	11. The Risk of Living With Werewolves

"Paul, control yourself!" Sam ordered, tense.

"Shut up Sam!" Paul shouted, enraged.

I had no idea what had happened before I had arrived, but Paul was glaring at Seth and Jacob murderously. Jacob's pack and Sam's pack had been out hunting down another rogue vampire today and I had come to meet them in the clearing. When I arrived everyone was in human form and Paul was shouting at Jacob and Seth. Leah was standing not far behind the two of them, and she was grinding her teeth to keep from screaming back at Paul. I stood back, feeling very lost and confused.

"It's not right, the way they hang out with those filthy things all the time." Paul spat out at Sam, still glaring at Jacob and Seth. "They are such hypocrites! One second they're over at that mansion like they're family or something and the next second they're helping us drag more of them to the ground."

"Paul, calm down. Jacob can't help it, and you know that. Jacob respects the fact that you can't help being around Rachel all the time. You guys may not get along, but he really does respect your relationship with his sister. Seth is free to do whatever he wants, and it's up to Jacob to draw the boundaries. They are no longer part of our pack, Paul. We still work together as one but we are different." Sam said stiffly.

"Can you just shut up already? It's not like you're involved with any of it anymore!" Jacob shouted at Paul.

"Be quiet Jacob! I'm fed up with you! Seth, why do you think you can just mix in with those bloodsuckers and act like everything is normal?" Paul demanded.

"Why does it matter to you? They may be different from us but they're also different from other vampires, Paul. You should know that by now." Seth tried to explain calmly. "They're my friends. Get over it."

Paul was shaking with rage now, clenching his fists. He was on a rampage, and there was no stopping him. "You're all traitors! You make me sick!" Paul lost control. He exploded into wolf form and sprang at Jacob and Seth.

Leah exploded at the same time, her clothes falling to the ground in pieces. She growled ferociously and jumped in front of Jacob and Seth, taking the full blow of Paul's attack. Being much smaller than him, he knocked her over and they were soon fighting on the ground with teeth and claws, snarling viciously.

Jacob and Seth had now phased, and Jacob was trying to push Paul away using his size and strength so that Seth could get to Leah and hold her back.

I stood where I was, not daring to move. I'd seen what Sam had done to Emily's face and I did not feel like getting mauled. It was slightly frightening, seeing the four of them in a fight. I had never seen Seth act so aggressive, even if he was only being aggressive so he could separate Paul from Leah. Sam had phased too, and I could tell he was trying to order Paul back with his Alpha command. Paul was faltering, but his will to fight was stronger than Sam's authority.

Seth had managed to help Leah out of the mess, but she was baring her teeth and growling as she watched the fight continue between Jacob and Paul. Jacob was working to dodge Paul and block his attacks instead of fighting back. Seth was doing the same, now back in the fight to aid Jacob. Paul couldn't possibly fight both of them at the same time and win.

So he changed tactics. He spun around and charged straight at me, snarling.

I gasped, but my feet would not move. I was frozen with fear and shock. This was going to end in extreme pain, I knew. There was no way Paul would simply run into me, oh no. He would tear me to pieces, as if I was a vampire myself. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, for I felt as if I should have been killed by now.

The world was in full-speed again, and I saw Paul mere feet from my face. One of his paws reached out and grazed my shoulder before Seth charged in and knocked me back. I flew through the air and slammed into a tree trunk ten feet away. I fell to the ground, gasping for air and clutching my shoulder. I felt the blood seeping through my fingers and my ribs hurt intensely. Time seemed to drag on and on.

I knew the fight raged on somewhere, but all I could see was Leah limping over to see what condition I was in. Her face was concerned as she bent down to sniff at the blood dripping down my arm. She nudged me into a sitting position as gently as she could, and from that point on I knew I had broken a rib or two. I bit my lip and leaned against the tree, closing my eyes tight. I would not cry. I would not cry. The last things I heard were Leah's sharp yips as she raced through the trees.

_--- Leah's Point of View ---_

I was running as fast I could through the woods towards those wretched Cullens' house. I was usually the fastest in the Pack, but Paul had messed up my front paw pretty badly. Dammit, I was never going to forgive him. I hated the Cullens too, but he was just being a jackass. Besides, they'd never hurt my little brother even if they had once hurt Jacob. That was in the past though, since he was now in love with that creature called "Renesmee".

I remembered that Edward could hear thoughts and started thinking as loudly as I thought was possible. _Hey, it's Leah but I'm here because Alicia's hurt and we need help. I dunno if you really care but I know you've got a doctor in there. Just think of it as a favor to Seth if you want to, since I know I'm not your favorite wolf. Wow, this is getting stupid. I don't even know if you guys can hear me._

I ran into their front yard and skidded to a halt on the grass. I saw Edward on the front porch, looking at me with curious eyes.

_What?_

"I'm just surprised you came this close to our house, that's all. No disrespect intended." he replied, smiling. "Yes, I heard you and Carlisle is getting his doctor's bag ready as we speak. Do you have any more details about what happened?"

_Hmpf, yeah I'm not too pleased about it either but I'm the only one who could get over here fast enough. Anyway, Paul and I got into a fight and then Jacob and Seth joined and the point is that Alicia is bleeding really badly. I think her ribs might be messed up too, or her back or something. Just hurry._

"Ok, I'll let Carlisle know. One minute." he replied, walking quickly into the house.

_I wonder if they're still fighting or if they phased back. I can't hear them at all but there's not much to think about when you're fighting. It's all wolf instinct. _I thought to myself as I waited for that Carlisle to come out.

He and Edward appeared moments later. Carlisle had his bag and he raced off of the porch with Edward right behind him, but kept their distance from me. I suppose they remembered how much I didn't like their family. "Please lead the way, Leah." Edward said politely.

_Sure thing. _I thought before turning tail and running back into the forest. I could sense them following close behind me. We were approaching the clearing when I recognized a vicious snarl that was Seth's_. I was sure they would've calmed down by now,_ I thought. I felt Jacob enter my thoughts as I skidded to a halt and saw the scene that was playing out before me.

**A/N: Ok, drama much? Sorry, but this is turning out to be more fun if I have a slight plot. I like this scene very much, and I loved writing in Leah's POV. She's awesome. Don't worry, there will be more fluff in the future but things are going to be changing up a bit. Please review and tell me what you think about this latest event. I'd like to know if you guys want more of this type of writing or if you just want pure fluff, since I would like to add in a bit more drama in future chapters. Thanks for reading! **

**P.S. I wrote this quickly so feel free to point out any spelling errors.**


	12. The Fight for Her

**A/N: This scene starts out with Jacob's thoughts to Leah and picks up where the last chapter left off.**

_--- Leah's Point of View ---_

_Leah, I'm glad you're back. We've got a huge problem._

_Well I can see that Captain Obvious! Why the hell is my brother still fighting with Paul? He was the one trying to stop _me_ from fighting! Hold on. _I looked over at the Cullens. _Alicia is over there. _I nodded in the direction of the tree where she was sitting. Quil and Embry seemed to be keeping her conscious.

"I'll go take care of her. Edward, stay and find out the situation." Carlisle said briskly, rushing over to Alicia's side.

_So what happened? Seth seems like he's trying to actually _kill_ Paul!_

_Well, Paul went after Alicia, didn't he? Seth is furious with him and won't let up. Remember why Sam decided not to kill Renesmee?_

_Yeah. It was because you imprinted on that thing._

_I'm going to ignore that comment. Anyway, it would've meant a fight to the death if one member killed another's imprintee. Paul was very close to killing Alicia!_

_So now Seth is trying to kill Paul._

_Exactly. I'm not going to call Seth off because that would be unfair to him. Think about how he feels right now. We've just got to try and break them apart. I'll take Paul if you take Seth._

_Got it._

_Catch that Edward?_

"Yes I did. Is there anything I can do to help?" Edward asked, looking over at the fight. I looked over too and saw that Seth's golden fur was covered in blood. Paul was in bad shape too, but he had his size as an advantage while Seth had speed. I shuddered.

_No, I think you'd just piss Paul off more. Just keep listening and watching but go help Carlisle._

"Ok." Edward replied, going to Carlisle's aid.

Jacob and I both took a deep breath and entered the fight. I ran straight at my brother and rammed into him using my good shoulder. Jacob took that opening to ram into Paul. They were now separated by a good fifteen feet, at least.

_Seth, stop it! What do you think you're trying to prove? You're going to get killed!_

_Shut up and go away Leah! You don't understand. Alicia could be dead by now and it's entirely my fault. The least I can do is give Paul a good beating for starting this damn fight._

_What do you mean? _I asked as I hopped around trying to block him from taking on Paul again.

_I was the one who slammed into her like that! She hit a _tree_, Leah! She's a normal human and she slammed into a fricking huge _tree_!_

_Oh stop that! If you hadn't pushed her Paul would have ripped her to pieces! You know it just as well as I do._

_Move! _He thought fiercely, trying to leap around me.

I lifted my paw into the air and brought it down across his muzzle and face. He howled in pain, but I knew it was the only way to keep him back. _Stop! Jacob is taking care of Paul and you can bet Sam will do the same once they get back. If you're so worried about your little girlfriend you should phase and go help her!_

He froze, and a small whimper escaped his snout. He glanced over at Paul, who was on the ground beneath Jacob and Sam's commanding bodies. They were growling and snapping at him every time he tried to get up. Seth slouched and slunk over to the area where Carlisle was helping out Alicia. His ears were flat against his head in fear and he laid down quietly next to her as Carlisle worked to make a tourniquet from Embry's T-shirt and Edward's belt to stop her blood loss. Her eyes were closed but I knew she was still alive.

I sighed and laid down where I was, licking my hurt paw. Panting, I looked around and saw Paul surrendering to Sam's Alpha authority. He flattened his ears, tail between his legs, and ran off into the woods towards the reservation. Jackass.

I saw Edward carefully lift Alicia into his arms and run towards his house, with Carlisle and Seth in hot pursuit. Right then I realized how bad Seth looked. _Well, we're off to see the vampires I guess. _I loped along behind them the whole time, wondering what would happen next.

**A/N: Ah, suspense! This is getting interesting, huh? Thanks to my Editor for helping me out with the conversation between the wolves. This was originally supposed to be a collection of cute one-shots, but I quite like this little section of action. It brings more character to the relationship between Seth and Alicia, am I correct? Reviews are loved, as always. Thanks so much for reading. Stay tuned for more!**


	13. Recovery

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that my body felt as though I had been hit by a semi-truck. The next thing I noticed was that I my torso was in some kind of brace and my right arm was wrapped in thick bandages. I felt very dizzy and was only semi-conscious to my surroundings. My eyelids felt very heavy, so I decided to just sit in the dark and listen to the sounds of the room around me. People seemed to be whispering for some reason. Maybe they were trying not to wake me. Then I heard a normal volume voice that sounded wonderful, almost inhuman.

"She's awake now even though her eyes are shut. She doesn't remember much of the accident or the fight." I recognized the voice as Edward Cullen's. Why was he here?

Then it all came back to me. Seth, Paul, Jacob, and Leah had gotten into a fight. Paul had come after me. I had been hit by a werewolf, not a semi-truck. Carlisle and Edward had come to take care of me after I was thrown back into a tree. I was probably in their house right now with everyone watching me to see if I was doing ok.

"Alicia? Are you ok? I'm so sorry you got hurt." I felt a slight pressure on the edge of the bed and I heard Seth's voice quietly apologizing endlessly in my ear.

I opened my eyes, squinting until my vision came into focus. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." I said quietly, trying to smile. "Are you ok?"

Seth laughed but it was full of anxiety and disbelief. "Am I ok? Me, with the super healing powers of a werewolf? Oh yeah, I'm fine now. You're the one who got thrown into a tree after being hit by a giant dog!" he said, trying to keep from shouting.

"Are you upset?" I asked.

He sighed and gently stroked my cheek with his fingers. "No, I'm not upset. I'm just glad you're ok." He stopped to rethink his response. "Well, ok for the most part anyway."

"You were very beat up young lady." I heard Carlisle say, and I turned to look at him. He was standing on the other side of the small room next to Alice. Alice looked beyond relief. "Luckily Leah got me in time to stop all the bleeding and bring you here to treat you."

Something in my mind didn't click. "Wait, _Leah_ got you?" I asked, incredulous. "She hates you." I said quietly.

"Yes, but she loves you." Carlisle replied gently.

I just sat there, pondering that statement.

"Well if you need anything else we'll be downstairs." Alice said, grabbing Carlisle and glaring at Edward. Edward rolled his eyes and followed her downstairs.

"So what's the damage?" I asked Seth now that we were alone. I tried to sit up but gasped in pain. Seth quickly put his arm behind my back to help me back down. "No, I'm fine. Let me sit up." I said stubbornly. He scooted closer to me on the bed and helped me as I sat up. The brace was digging into my hipbones but I supposed that was normal. I leaned back into Seth's warm chest and closed my eyes. "I'm waiting."

"Well Paul sliced up your shoulder and arm really badly but Carlisle stitched it up and now it just needs to heal on its own. You only broke two ribs, surprisingly. I was sure your spine had broken after that hit. Anyway, you're really bruised up all over your body. Like, all over." he said, hiding a grin.

I opened my eyes and looked down to see that I was not wearing a shirt and the brace was very similar to a corset in shape and support. The only difference was that this one was made of hard plastic with Velcro straps on the sides. I weakly elbowed Seth's stomach using my good arm. "You pervert."

"Yeah, I know." he laughed and gently tried to wrap his arms around me. "Tell me if I hurt you." he said, concerned.

"It's all good. The heat feels nice." I said, sighing.

Seth rested his chin on the top of my head. "Ok then."

We sat in comfortable silence for several minutes until Carlisle came back up to see us.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, checking my blood pressure and then pressing certain points of my back.

"Fine, actually. So, how long until I recover?" I asked.

"It'll probably take a few more weeks in that brace and you'll be good to go. The bandages on your arm can come off a in a few days." he said brightly.

"Yay!"

"Just take it easy for a while, ok?"

"Sure thing Doc." I said, grinning.

"You should try to get out of bed and see if you can walk around ok. You're going to be extremely sore for the next few days, mind."

I scooted over to the edge of the bed and Seth got off the bed to help me stand up. My legs felt like jelly but I managed to walk across the room. "I think I can walk pretty well for now." I said, sitting back on the bed.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you actually have food here?" I teased.

"Well we keep some over here for Jacob and Renesmee." he smiled. "I'll ask Alice to come help you get dressed and then you are welcome to come downstairs.

Seconds later Alice was in the room with a close-fitting black T-shirt and some stylish gray sweatpants. "You can wait outside while the lady gets dressed, Seth!" she grinned and shooed him out into the hall, closing the door.

"Thanks for going easy on the clothes, Alice." I said as she helped me fit the shirt over my back brace.

"Well I understand that comfort is more important than fashion in this situation." she shrugged.

We got the sweatpants on relatively easily and she even brushed my hair and got it nice and orderly. I stood up on shaky legs and walked towards the door as Alice opened it. Seth was leaning against the wall outside, waiting. His face brightened when he saw me. I smiled, turning towards the stairs. Uh oh.

"Here." he said, quickly but gently picking me up bridal-style in his arms. "This might be the only time I'll ever get to hold you." he grinned and carefully walked down the stairs with Alice right behind us, giggling.

I rolled my eyes at them both. Seth put me down at the bottom of the steps and I walked slowly into the kitchen, where Esme and Bella were preparing me a pot of chicken soup.

"I remember a little bit from my human days, and soup's really easy to make anyway." Bella said, stirring the pot.

"I think this is fun!" Esme said, smiling as she chopped up some chicken.

I laughed. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem." Bella replied, waving off my thanks. "Don't worry Seth, there's plenty for you too."

"Ha, thanks." he said.

I sat down in Seth's lap at the kitchen table while Bell and Esme finished the soup. I could almost feel the happiness radiating from his body as he circled his arms around my waist. I just grinned as Bella set two bowls of soup in front of us.

"Thanks." I said before taking my left arm and trying to feed myself. After a few spilled spoonfuls I got it to work. Seth kept one arm around me while the other one helped him gulp his soup in seconds. Werewolves, what can I say?

"That was great, thanks." Seth said, pushing away his empty bowl.

"You liked it? There's more!" Esme said happily, bringing the pot over to serve Seth again. I could tell she enjoyed human cooking.

We enjoyed the rest of the afternoon at the Cullens' house. I was able to walk down the front porch steps by myself to go thank Leah. She rolled her eyes a bit but I saw her wolf-grin. After that we left to go home and console a worried Sue, who was frantically trying to make sure every part of me had been taken care of properly. After assuring her that I was fine, Seth and I sat on the couch and watched the movie _What Happens in Vegas. _I feel asleep on his shoulder before the movie was half over.

**A/N: Ok, so Alicia is ok and now we can go back to the fluffiness! Yay! Since I took that break for some action I now have a renewed stock of fluffy ideas. When life gives you fluffy writer's block, switch to action scenes, right? Reviews are loved, sorry for the wait! I'm going on vacation soon and I won't have any time to update so I guess you'll just have to read someone else's story until I can write more. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Liar

**A/N: I'm back from my week-long trip to Disney World! My friend and I had a blast and the whole time I was thinking of more story ideas. I think I might even write a story about Seth/Alicia in Disney World someday. Anyway, this was mainly supposed to be an update to let you know that I am back and will continue writing the story, but we all know that simple author's-note-only chapters are not allowed. So I guess the only solution is...a very short chapter of fluff! Thanks for all of the favorites, reviews, etc. It means so much to me.**

It had been several weeks now since the fight between Seth, Jacob, Leah, and Paul. I was recovering perfectly and I had already been given the "ok" by Carlisle to go without my brace. It was such a relief to finally be able to move normally and dress myself without any help. I was writing a letter to my mother. Of course, I didn't mention the whole I-got-attacked-by-a-werewolf incident. She would have flipped.

_Dear Mom,_

_I hope you and dad are having fun in California at your new house. Does dad like his new position at the office? I hope so, since you had to move all the way down there for it! Graduation was fun, and we had a party at the Cullens' house afterwards. Alice and Bella made me wear a dress to the ceremony and they said they'll be sending you pictures. Oh joy. I'm doing fine at the Clearwaters' house and I'm staying in the guest room. Don't worry, I help Sue out with chores and I pay for groceries and water bills and everything. She wanted to me to tell you she's happy to have me here, and Seth is too. She said to tell you not to worry about me and to enjoy the sunshine. I'm still not sure what I want to do about college, but I'll figure something out. Thanks for the early birthday money._

_See you soon,_

_Alicia_

I reread my letter to my mother and slipped it into an envelope, sealing the flap. It was summer now, so she wanted weekly updates on how I was doing. Moms are a little too concerned sometimes, but oh well. She had sent me one hundred dollars for my birthday, which was coming up soon.

"I'm gonna put this in the mailbox." I called to Seth as I walked outside. I put my letter in and shut the little door. I walked back inside and saw Seth was still lying in bed, groaning. I walked into his room and crawled onto his bed. "Wake up sleepyhead." I shook his shoulder.

"Ugh, no." he said thickly, closing his eyes.

"Please?" I said, whining like a child.

"But I'm so tired."

I planted a kiss firmly on his lips. "Please wake up." I said, pleading.

He opened his eyes and grinned. "Well, when you put it that way..." he sat up, stretching his arms.

"Yay." I said happily, bouncing on his bed.

"I think I need one more kiss to get out of bed though." he said, smirking.

"Dream on, buddy." I said, shoving a pillow into his face.

"That's not very nice!" he laughed as he pushed away the pillow.

"I don't always have to be nice." I said, folding my arms and looking away.

"Neither do I." he replied, quickly pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around me.

I squealed and tried to pull away, but there was no resisting that werewolf strength. He laughed as I struggled.

"Stop squirming! How am I supposed to kiss you if you're moving?"

"What if I don't wanna be kissed?"

"You liar." He turned me around in his lap and gently kissed me.

I closed my eyes and my body went slightly limp in his strong arms. Damn him and his sexiness. He pulled away slowly and I opened my eyes. I could tell I looked like I was about to faint because he laughed. I blushed and buried my face in his chest.

"Ok, so maybe you were right." I mumbled into his chest.

"You're a little liar, aren't you?" he asked, grinning.

"I don't lie. I'm just too embarrassed to tell the truth, that's all." I said.

"What's the difference?"

"I dunno. It just makes me feel better." I grinned back.

"Really? So do you like it when I don't have a shirt on and you sit in my lap and I kiss you?" he asked, trying not to smile.

"Would I be lying if I said no?" I said, burying my face in his warm chest again.

"I'd have to say yes." he replied, kissing the top of my head.

"Dammit."

"Hmmm...so what do you want for your birthday? No lying."

"I don't really know. Just get me something special." I smiled.

"We'll figure something out, I'm sure. You're going to be eighteen after all. That's a big number."

"Yeah, but you still look so young while I get old." I said a bit glumly.

"You will always be beautiful, no matter what. Remember that." he kissed my forehead.

I blushed.

"Besides, you don't know about Carlisle's gift to you yet." he grinned slyly.

"What gift?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Fine, be that way. Make me suffer in suspense." I pouted.

"Well then I'll distract you with something else."

"That's easier said than done."

"Really? Then I guess you wouldn't even notice if I told you that I bought you a gift from Victoria's Secret."

My jaw dropped. "You're kidding. You've got to be kidding me."

He smiled mischievously. "I cannot tell a lie."

**A/N: Reviews are loved! Ariana, I've got an opening for lunch today. We can discuss future chapters. -wink- Oh, and I hope you like this one Vanessa!**


	15. Back Under the Stars

We were back under the night sky, but this time Seth was human. It was an unusually chilly night for summer, but the sky was clear and the stars were bright. I was fully recovered now, and it felt wonderful. I could tell Seth was still a bit wary about having me near the two packs for fear of me getting hurt again, but the issue had never been publicly discussed.

"Oh, that one is yellowish looking." I said, pointing to a star.

"Honey, that's a plane." Seth laughed, ruffling my hair.

"My bad." I giggled.

"Hey Alicia, how often do you think about the future?"

I blinked and turned to look at him. He was staring up into the sky, his eyes a bit out of focus. He looked a bit funny, but I let it pass. "I think about it every now and then. Were you thinking about a particular part of the future?"

"Don't you ever wonder about where you'll be in the future? Who you'll be with? What you'll be doing?"

"That's a lot to think about." I said thoughtfully.

"Well?"

"Well I guess I have little fantasies but I don't think much about it, honestly. I just hope to get married to someone who loves me for me." I glanced over at him, gauging his reaction.

"So what do you picture when you think of your husband?" he asked quietly.

I blushed, looking down. This was getting a little bit personal. "Um...I'd like him to have a sense of humor. I'd want him to respect me. I picture someone taller than me who can hold me in his arms." I kept staring at the ground. "I think my husband should also have a serious side too."

Seth laughed, and I looked up. He was smiling. "Really?"

"What's so funny?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing really, but he just seems to sound a lot like me." he grinned.

"It does not!" I said, blushing madly. No matter how much I loved him the word _husband_ just didn't seem to fit with us. It just seemed too good to be true.

"Come on now. Sense of humor. Check. Respect. Check. Taller than you. Check. I can definitely hold you in my arms. Serious side. Check. You're lying again, aren't you?" he kept grinning at my anguished expression.

"I'm not lying. I'm just making myself feel better, that's all. We discussed this already." I said stubbornly, hiding a smile.

"Ok then, so you're too embarrassed to admit you want to marry me?"

"That's not true!" I gasped. "Wait, that's not true either. Dammit, you've confused me!" I whined, shaking my head.

"It's alright. I'll be here when you're ready to admit the truth without feeling upset." he smiled and put his arm around my shoulders.

I moaned. "You did this on purpose. Got anymore wonderful questions?"

"Uh...yeah but you don't have to answer it if it's embarrassing." he said quietly and I thought I saw him turn a bit red.

"Hit me."

"Have you ever thought about whether you'll have kids or not?"

I blushed and looked down again. "Not really. I mean, I'd like kids but then again they're so much work, you know? But it's not like I don't ever want any kids because...well...accidents happen..." I trailed off, blushing more than I ever had before.

He laughed softly and tightened his grip on my shoulders. "You're funny. Yeah, I guess that's kind of how I feel too."

"What would you like your wife to be like?" I asked, curious.

"Exactly like you." he replied sweetly.

"Don't I feel special?" I said, rolling my eyes. Then my voice took on a serious tone. "So...do you think it could work for us?"

"I know it'll work for us." he said firmly. "There's nothing standing in our way, right?"

"I guess not." I said slowly.

"Don't be so pessimistic. It'll all be ok." he assured me.

"Well then call me pessimistic, but the word _marriage _sort of scares me." I admitted.

"It scares me too, in a way. But it all worked out for Edward and Bella, right?"

"Yeah, but she almost died because he knocked her up when he wasn't supposed to." I laughed, feeling a bit better.

"Well, that's easy to avoid right?" he asked, laughing too.

"Yup, as long as you don't get drunk or misbehave or something like that. You know I wouldn't last three seconds against you. _That_ scares me too, a bit."

He just grinned slyly. "We'll have to work on that part."

**A/N: ****ATTENTION****: Due to my awful memory and my lack of faithfulness to the Twilight Saga, I have recently run into a huge problem. I have just been informed that once an imprinter imprints, they continue to age normally and catch up to their imprintee. Please do not beat me with stones for screwing up that crucial detail. Therefore, all the previous drama about Alicia not being able to live forever with Seth is now **_**irrelevant**_**. I'm not going to go back and redo those chapters, but from now on that is no longer an issue. I apologize for this confusing mix-up. I hope you'll all still continue to read this story, because there's more coming soon!**


	16. Jacob Black Must Die

"Where are we going?" I asked Seth as he got into the driver's seat of his car.

"We're going to your birthday party, of course." he said, starting the engine and backing out onto the highway.

"Party? I don't like parties." I said dully.

"Tell that to Alice. You know the Cullens love parties, especially birthday parties." he shrugged.

"Oh God." I was thinking of all the possible things Alice could have done for this party. Not to mention what she could do with Esme and Bella's help.

"Don't worry; Bella said she'd make Alice keep it small."

"I'm more worried about it being flashy."

"Just try to have fun, ok?" he laughed, reaching over to hold my hand.

We pulled into the Cullens' driveway and Seth opened my door for me to get out. He grabbed my hand once more as we walked up the front porch to the door and entered nonchalantly. Alice saw us coming of course, and Edward heard us. Therefore, it was no surprise to them.

"Happy Birthday Alicia!" Bella, Esme, and Alice shouted as we walked in. They showered me in green confetti. Edward and Jasper stood off to the side and just smiled at me. I could hear Emmett and Rosalie having a small argument in the kitchen and Carlisle walked in as soon as the confetti was done falling.

"Happy Birthday Alicia." Carlisle said cordially.

"Thanks." I said, picking confetti out of my hair and grinning slightly.

"Emmett wishes you a happy birthday too, but right now Rosalie is being difficult. Please excuse them." Edward said, shrugging.

"Nah, it's ok. Thanks for...um...throwing me a party."

"You haven't seen the best part yet!" Alice squealed, pulling on my arm to pull me into the family room. I stumbled after her, dragging Seth behind me. There was no way I was leaving his side tonight. We rounded the corner and I saw a stack of presents in the middle of the floor. They were all wrapped in matching black and green paper.

"I hope that paper is paper-cut proof. I don't want to be eaten by Jasper on my birthday." I laughed.

"Yeah, we don't want any accidents again." Bella agreed.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, Jasper is doing great. He wouldn't hurt you." Alice said brightly.

"I'd rather not test that theory out, if you don't mind." I laughed, sitting down on the sofa. Seth sat next to me and leaned back into the cushions.

"So would you like you open your gifts first or would you like some cake? I made it myself." Esme asked, proud of her baking skills.

"Um, we can do presents first since we're already here I guess."

"Open mine first!" Alice said, flitting over to grab a small rectangular box from the pile. She tossed it over to me and I miraculously caught it without breaking anything. I opened it cautiously and sighed as soon as I saw the contents. It was a lavender-colored nightgown that looked like a lengthy tank top. "Thanks."

"I figured you might get hot sleeping with a werewolf and all, so that would be nice for the summer." Alice replied, smiling innocently.

I sensed Seth holding back a laugh next to me. "Sure, let's go with that." I said, elbowing Seth in the ribs. He was unaffected, of course.

"Open mine next!" Esme said, handing me another box that looked like it held clothing. I sighed and opened it to reveal a blue and green striped sun dress. It was strapless. Oh joy. "Um, thanks?"

"I thought you would look cute in it this summer at the beach!" Esme said happily.

"I'll make sure we go to the beach soon." Seth said, grinning. I glared at him halfheartedly.

Edward emerged from the hallway, carrying a large gift bag. It was huge. Massive. He set it down in front of me and backed up to put his arm around Bella's waist. "That one's from me only. Bella doesn't know about it." he smiled crookedly.

"Um, ok then." I said, removing the tissue paper and pulling out a huge feather-filled pillow. I just sort of looked at him curiously. "Um, thanks?" Then I saw Bella's face.

"You dirty bastard." she said, half laughing and half scolding.

"I don't get it." Seth said, looking over at me.

It took me a second, but then I remembered Bella's stories from her honeymoon. Oh dear God. I gasped. "Edward, if you weren't a vampire I would totally hit you right now. Just smack you right in the face."

"I still don't get it." Seth said again, agitated.

I looked at him. "You don't wanna know. Trust me."

Bella walked over and rapidly whispered in his ear. I saw it click in his mind and his eyes got really big. Bella backed away giggling.

"Sounds fun." Seth said, grinning.

I stared, my mouth open. "You're terrible!"

"Eh, I know." he said, still grinning like a kid who got away with something bad.

I shook my head and shoved the pillow into Seth's face as I reached for another box. This one had a tag on it from Seth himself, the dirty-minded wolf. I threw it back. "I'm not opening that one now. I'll open it when I'm alone. I don't even wanna know what it is." I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Aw, I feel unloved." he pouted.

Suddenly, Jacob and Renesmee came in through the door. "We're back from the park!" Jacob announced, carrying Renesmee on his shoulders. He walked in and pretended to be surprised to see me.

"Oh, hi there Alicia. Hey, isn't it your eighteenth birthday? Really? How awesome!" he pulled a small rectangular box out of his pocket and handed it to me as he backed into the doorway. "Here's a little gift from me. Congrats. You're legal now." he bolted out the door and said something about Nessie wanting to go to the beach.

I had a bad feeling about this. "Um, maybe I should leave this one for later too." I said, pushing it away carefully.

"I think you should open it now." Seth said, grabbing it and putting it back into my hands.

"But I don't want to." I pouted.

"Open it!" Alice urged. Bella and Esme joined in. Edward just hides a snicker, having read Jacob's mind and seeing what it was.

"Fine." I said grimly, pulling off the lid of the box. I blushed and shoved the lid back on as soon as I saw the "gift". I threw the box across the room and it slid down the wall onto the carpet.

Edward laughed out loud, having seen it in my mind and hearing my mental reaction. I crossed my arms. "Jacob Black must die." I glared at the box. That box was pure evil.

"What was it?" Seth asked.

Bella, being oh so helpful, retrieved the box and tore off the lid to reveal the small box of pregnancy tests to the whole room. I blushed madly as everyone started laughing...everyone but Seth.

Seth just stared at the box, mouth slightly open. I could almost see his simple-but-always-happy-mind reeling. Finally he shook his head quickly and glared at the door. "Jacob Black must die."

**A/N: WAS THAT AWESOME OR WHAT? I loved that. Loved it. Ariana was sitting right next to me while I was writing it and she helped me out when I drew a blank. Awesome team work, right? Reviews are loved, as always. Stay tuned, because the birthday fun isn't over yet.**


	17. Belated Birthday Surprises

"So did you like your party?" Seth asked as he locked the front door of his house behind us. We had just gotten back from my birthday party at the Cullens' house.

"It was nice until Jacob ruined it." I laughed in spite of myself.

"You have to admit, that was classic." Seth laughed too.

Leah walked out of her room and greeted us. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late but here's your present Alicia." she handed me a bag and grabbed her car keys. "I'll be out in town for the weekend. Have fun." she quickly unlocked the door and walked out.

"Sweet, we've got the house to ourselves this weekend." Seth said, flopping down onto the couch and turning on the TV.

I looked at Leah's gift, and raised an eyebrow. "You don't think this is another trick like Jacob's, do you?"

"Probably, but who cares? It's just us here now, so there's no audience for you to be embarrassed by. You should open my present too. It's on top of the presents I set on the kitchen table."

"Ok." I said, fetching his gift and sitting down onto the couch next to him. I looked at him suspiciously and decided to open his first. I lifted off the top and pulled out a satin nightgown that was extremely short. In fact, it looked too small to begin with. That dirty mutt.

"So, do you like it? I sure do." he grinned.

I sighed and smirked. "Yes, I love it. In fact, I love it so much Im'ma go shove it in the back of my dresser so I won't ruin it." I rolled my eyes.

"Aw, you don't like it? You're no fun." he pouted but suddenly perked up again. "Of course, you could be lying. I've noticed you lie a lot more when it has something to do with you and me together."

I blushed. "Um...I'm not lying. Technically I said I loved it."

"Don't give me that crap."

I bit my lip. "Whatever. Just answer me one question."

"Sure."

"When exactly were you planning on having me wear this?"

He glanced around nervously. "Um...don't you wanna open Leah's gift now?"

I laughed. "Look who's embarrassed now! Ok, I'll open hers." I put the nightgown back in the box and reached for Leah's gift bag. I peeked inside to make sure it was safe. For the millionth time that night, I sighed and shook my head sadly. I turned the bag upside down and dumped the sheer lacey bra onto the couch in between Seth and me.

Seth glanced over and did a double-take. "My sister gave you that?"

"Yup. I'm speechless. How thoughtful of her." I laughed quietly as I shoved it back into the bag and set it on the coffee table. I curled up next to Seth and leaned my head into his shoulder. It was late and I was tired after a long day at my party.

"Do you wanna go to bed?" Seth asked.

"Nope. I'm good." I said as I yawned.

"Whatever." he laughed and put his arm around me.

I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier as time crept by. I nodded off several times before Seth turned off the TV and carried me into his room. He pulled back the covers and set me on the side of the bed next to the wall as he went to go shut off the lights in the house. I rolled over and yawned before I drew the sheets up over me. His room was always so _cold_.

Seth walked back into the room and pulled off his T-shirt as he turned off his light. The moon was shining light through his window and I could see his silhouette as he crawled into bed next to me. I rolled over and nuzzled into his chest.

"So, you _will_ wear one of your gifts sometime soon I hope? Remember, you're legal now. You know what that means." he said lightly.

I groaned and rolled over. "Good night Seth."

**A/N: This was short but I like it. I had some help from Ariana of course and it was her idea to make Leah give Alicia that gag gift. Poor Seth, Alicia never lets him have any fun. Reviews are loved.**


	18. Unexpected

**A/N: This story might be changed to a rating of M to be safe, simply because there will be more sexual humor later on. Sorry, but I'm not one for lemons but everyone can write a good perverted one-shot, right?**

"We're taking you to the mall!" Alice exclaimed, pulling my hand to lead me to her car.

"Have fun!" Leah said and shut the front door behind Alice and I.

Sue was out for the day and Seth was getting Leah's car fixed at Jacob's house. Alice had suddenly stopped by with Bella and just declared we were going to the mall to try on random dresses. I had no idea why, but there was no resisting them. I got in the back seat as Alice sped out of the driveway and Bella turned around to look at me.

"Excited?" she asked.

"Not really. What is this for?"

"We just decided to get you out of the house and have some fun. It's kind of a late birthday excursion." Bella smiled, turning back around.

"It'll be fun, don't worry!" Alice said happily, making a four-lane change in three seconds to get off at the exit.

I just looked out the window as we drove into the parking lot at the mall. I got out and grabbed my wallet from the seat, shoving it into my back pocket. Bella and Alice were both dressed fashionably with cute purses and shoes. I was wearing a T-shirt with jeans and a pair of old Converse shoes. I bet I looked wonderful..._not_.

Bell and Alice led me to a huge dress store that held prom dresses, cocktail dresses, wedding dresses, and every kind of dress in between. Bella walked over to some wedding dresses and started sorting through them, apparently trying to find my size.

"Wait! I'm not getting married anytime soon!"

Bella grinned mischievously. "What's the harm in trying them on?"

I sighed and smiled. Succumbing to the peer pressure of two vampires, I walked over to some long prom gowns and started looking for some nice ones I might have considered. I picked out a few black ones, green ones, blue ones, and dark purple ones. Soon enough we had about ten dresses for me to try on. Alice and Bella got about five for themselves, and we walked into the dressing rooms.

"Make sure you let us see each one before you take it off!" Alice called as soon as she had on a short little sky blue cocktail dress.

I moaned. "Ugh, really? What if it makes me look fat?" I called, examining myself in the small mirror in the stall. This knee-length satin gown had a beautiful turquoise color, but it made my butt look big. I was way too shy for any of that.

"Come on out!" Bella called.

Grudgingly, I opened the door and walked out onto the runway-like corridor with huge mirrors and lights. Alice clapped her hands and giggled and Bella smiled.

"See? You look great!" Bella said, giving me a once-over.

"Really?" I asked, but smiled in spite of myself. I guess I did look nice.

"Totally. If Seth were here he'd be drooling." Alice agreed, grabbing another dress and shoving me into my stall again.

"Hey!" I said, embarrassed.

After that I tried on several other dresses and we all had fun laughing at each other in the most ridiculous-looking ones we could find. Bella tried on a dress that was made of crisscrossed ribbons while Alice pulled on a strapless sequined gown. I have to admit, it was pretty fun being there with them. Finally Bella fetched me a glorious wedding dress.

I looked hesitantly at the white, strapless, silky, hip-hugging, bedazzled gown. "What's the point?"

"There is no point, but why not?" Bella countered, handing the dress to me and shooing me into the dressing room.

I sighed and began to put on the magnificent dress. Already I could tell it showed way too much cleavage to even be possible for me to wear in public...you know...if I ever got married. I'd die of embarrassment, for sure. I checked the price tag just for fun, and almost fainted. That would have been my entire college fund. I was checking myself in the mirror when I realized that Bella and Alice were being really quiet. Too quiet. I opened the door and walked out, expecting to see them plotting my next demise.

Instead I saw Seth, sitting smugly on a bench against the wall. His wide eyes wandered from my face to my chest, paused there, and then gave the rest of my figure a good look. I did a half-gasp half-squeal thing and ran back inside the dressing room, slamming the door behind myself. My heart was pounding.

I heard Seth laugh with Alice and Bella outside in the corridor. I grimaced and opened my door, stepping back out into the open. "You startled me." I said quietly, staring at my Converse.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you." Seth said, hiding a smile.

"How did you even know where I was?" I asked, suspicious. I glanced over at Alice, who was grinning impishly and stifling a giggle. I rolled my eyes. "Of course. They called you, right?" I mentally kicked myself.

"You could say that." he replied, walking around in circles and looking at my body from all angles. I blushed. "Hmmm...very pretty. I like the length and the neckline. The fact that it's strapless makes it all the sexier." he grinned.

I blushed furiously.

"Aw, how sweet!" Alice said, smiling with Bella.

"So, were you planning on buying that?" he asked.

"Absolutely not! Why would I waste my money on this thing?" I said, going back into my dressing room and putting on my regular clothes. Before I could even get out of the dress I heard him say something quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe you'd buy it if you were getting married?"

My breath caught. I slowly opened the door and saw Seth kneeling on the ground with a diamond ring in his hand. He smiled and asked ever so sweetly, "Alicia, will you marry me?"

That's when I fainted.


	19. Engaged!

"Alicia? Baby, wake up." I heard Seth calling my name as I became conscious. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Seth leaning over me, humor in his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up quickly and looked around. I was laying on one of those cushioned benches outside of the fitting rooms and I was still wearing the wedding dress. Wait a second…

"You fainted." Alice said, smiling.

I remembered why I had fainted in the first place. The wedding gown triggered my memory. I was still speechless. "Oh."

"Are you ok?" Seth asked. "I didn't mean to make you flip out like that. I don't know what I'm going to do with you." he laughed.

I blushed. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a bit…overwhelming."

Bella butted in eagerly. "So, what's your answer?"

My eyes got wide. _Oh yeah, I'm supposed to say yes or no_, I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, thinking. _I love him. I can't live without him. He loves me. He respects me. Bella and Edward got married really early too. There's nothing to be afraid of._ I opened my eyes and smiled brightly. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you Seth." I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him as Alice and Bella squealed with delight.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I could feel him smile beneath my lips. I pulled away and giggled, giddy with adrenaline. I'm sure we made quite a sight, what with me in that dress and all.

"Can we plan your wedding?" Alice asked, excited.

I sighed and smiled. "Who else would I ask but you two?"

Bella and Alice smiled and laughed, running over to hug me. It was such a contrast feeling their cold hard skin compared to Seth's warm soft skin. "So do you want to buy this dress now?" Bella asked.

"But Seth has already seen her in it!" Alice said. "I'm sure she can find a new one that she loves even more!"

"Yeah, and I can't even afford half of this dress."

"Silly girl, we're paying for it! I want your wedding to be as perfect as Bella and Edward's was." Alice said, brushing away my concern.

I laughed and looked at Seth. "Would it be ok if I got a different dress?"

He smiled. "Sure, just make sure you still look sexy."

My cheeks turned red and smiled shyly.

"Don't worry, we have everything under control." Alice said happily. "Why don't you go home while the girls start making plans?"

"Plans? It hasn't even been twenty-four hours since the proposal!" I cried.

"That's ok, we can help with the girly details and you guys can figure out the date and everything later. Shoo Seth! She'll see you later." Alice said, pushing Seth out of the corridor into the store. He laughed and waved as he headed out to his car.

I sighed and sat down on the bench again, feeling wonderful. I guess this is what people mean when they say they're just so in love they can't help but smile. I put my real clothes back on and we started talking about the "girly details" on the drive home. Alice wanted to invite tons of people but I wanted it to be small. Bella wanted to make sure we had the wedding at a fancy pavilion but I wanted it outside. We just kept laughing as we came up with more wacky ideas and we fantasized about my real wedding dress. They dropped me off at Seth's house and I waved goodbye before I walked in.

Leah was out today and so was Sue, so the only person home was Seth. I found him lying on his bed in his room with is arms crossed behind his head, smiling and staring up at the ceiling. I walked in and jumped on his bed, snuggling up against his side. "So, I guess we're engaged now?"

"Yup, and I've never felt happier. How are _you_ feeling?"

"I'm feeling pretty happy too, but I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Well…can we wait a little while before we set a date? I mean, there's no rush, right? I just need some time to get used to this, and I'm sure my parents would like a visit from us. I think my mom would kill me if I told her over a phone call." I laughed.

"Sure, no problem! We can wait as long as we need to. The point is, you're mine now." He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"And you're mine." I said, giggling. "Hey, have you told Sue or Leah yet?"

"Nope. I was going to wait until tonight."

"Good because I don't want them telling my parents yet. They'll have a heart attack."

"Ok, we'll tell them to keep their mouths shut. Then I've got to break it to the Pack."

"Oh I'm sure Jacob will be thrilled. After all, that means he gets to give us another gift." I laughed.

"Speaking of gifts, where are your birthday presents?" he asked, grinning.

"Oh they're in my closet. Why?" I asked, blushing.

He laughed. "We're gonna have to work on your shyness. We're going to be married after all. It'll be no fun if you're embarrassed all the time."

The full effect of what he meant sunk in. "Oh, right." I said, a bit dazed.

He looked me in the eyes and smiled gently. "It's ok; we've got all the time in the world. I just want you to be happy."

"Ok, and I'll try to be more…uh…bold." I laughed.

"I'm sure Bella can help you with that." he grinned slyly.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "So now that I'm done flipping out, where's my ring?"

"Oh, right here." Seth reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet-covered ring box. We both sat up as he opened it to reveal the beautiful diamond ring that was mine. I extended my hand as he carefully put it on my ring finger, and I stared at the gorgeous ring. "Do you like it?"

"I love it almost as much as I love you." I said, folding myself into his lap as we waited for Leah and Sue to get home.

**A/N: Oh my God! Was that not adorable? I am so looking forward to writing the future scenes…especially the honeymoon. Please tell me if you liked it so far, I'm not much of a romantic so any suggestions are appreciated.**


	20. Breaking the News

"Don't you think they'll be suspicious? I mean, why else would I be visiting them with you." Seth asked as we pulled our suitcases out of the taxi's trunk.

I slammed the trunk and gave the driver a thumbs-up. "Let's hope they think we're still just going out together, ok?"

"I don't know. Your mom's pretty smart." he said doubtfully.

"Oh just be quiet." I said, knocking on the door and walking into my parents' new house for the first time. I set down my bag as Seth shut the door behind us and my mother came around the corner from what I assumed to be the family room.

"Alicia, honey!" she cried, running to give me a huge hug.

My father followed behind her and shook Seth's hand before hugging me too. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you guys too. I love the new house!" I said, looking around.

"Oh sweetheart I'll show you the guest rooms. Come along." She ushered Seth and I up a huge grand staircase into two separate rooms. I glanced over at Seth, who shrugged.

"Hey mom...we can stay in the same room you know." I said, judging my mother's reaction.

She smiled. "Oh really?"

I sighed. "Yes, really. It's not like…anything will happen." I blushed.

"Ok then, have it your way." she said.

We set our suitcases on the bed and then we all went downstairs to discuss the latest news in each others' lives. Mom was very interested in Seth and my relationship and dad kept scrutinizing Seth's every word. They'd known him as my best friend, but never really as my boyfriend.

Several days passed and finally Seth and I decided we would break the news over dinner. I purposely had not worn my engagement ring before because they would have realized immediately. So that night I put on my wonderful diamond ring before dinner. As we sat down to dinner I glanced over at Seth and he nodded.

"Hey guys, we've got something to tell you." I said, holding Seth's hand in mine on top of the table so my ring was showing. Apparently though, they didn't notice.

My mother gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my goodness! Alicia, honey, _please_ tell me you're not pregnant."

I saw my father glare at Seth, who simply looked down at our hands.

I shook my head quickly. "No way! Absolutely not!" my voice shook and I steadied it. "No mom, we're engaged. Seth and I are going to get married." I smiled and held up my hand.

As I guessed, she took a second to be relieved that she would not be a grandmother so soon. Then her eyes filled with happy tears as she looked at the two of us. "Really? Oh that's wonderful!" she clasped her hands and smiled as dad let out his breath. Apparently he had been holding it.

"Do you have a date set yet?" Mom asked.

"Uh, no. But we know we want to have it in Forks." I said.

"Really? You could go to a much sunnier place than that, sweetheart. You could even go to the islands or something!" my father said.

Seth and I grinned at each other. "Actually, some of our guests don't care for tropical weather. They would be happier if we had it close to home. Don't worry; Alice and Bella Cullen are helping me plan everything out." I couldn't mention that vampires couldn't come to a sunny wedding.

That night Seth and I were getting into bed when he stated laughing quietly to himself. "What's so funny?" I asked, as I pulled the blankets up over myself.

He snaked his arm around my waist and rested his hand on my stomach. "I was just remembering your mom's reaction when she thought you were pregnant." he squeezed his arm around me lightly.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny. Dad looked like he was going to murder you." I whispered, laughing softly.

"I wonder if he'll ever get the chance to kill me. You know, for that reason."

My heart skipped a beat. "I don't know, but by then we'll have probably been married for at least a few months." _Or more_, I thought.

"Aw, don't get embarrassed again." he whispered into my ear.

A shiver ran down my spine. "Sorry, but it's hard not to get freaked out. It's still hard to believe we'll be married and all that jazz. We're only eighteen after all! Ugh, you're going to regret marrying me."

"Never! I love you. That means I accept your little quirks at face value and I can deal with it. I think it's cute when you get nervous and shy. It makes it all the more fun for me." I could hear his amusement.

"It won't be so fun when my father kills you." I said, drifting of to sleep.

**A/N: Once again, poor Seth can't have any fun. Hopefully Alicia will change her perspective in time for their wedding and honeymoon, right?**


	21. Bella's Advice

"So I've been called in for some help, is that it?" Bella smirked.

True to his word, Seth had asked Bella to help me out with my little emotional issues. Of course, he hadn't told me until the last minute. "Sure. Let's go with that." I said grudgingly.

"Oh stop whining! It's gonna be fun, trust me. First we need to talk about your feelings. I'm no therapist, but I can try." she laughed and sat down on the couch of her and Edward's small cottage.

"Ha ha, funny." I said.

"Seriously now, what bothers you most?"

"Um…well I feel really self-conscious about my body. That's a start, right?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"We're getting somewhere! Well that's easy to fix. First off, you've got a great body. You're sexy, and don't you forget it. Stop blushing, it's true! Second, Seth is as in love with you as anyone ever could be. Even if you were fat he'd love you. Therefore, when you combine the two factors…you've got him eating out of the palm of your hand!"

"Come on Bella, that's a bit extreme."

"No it's not, trust me. I felt very out-of-place for a little while on my honeymoon with Edward but after a while things worked out. Of course, you already knew that." she grinned.

"How could I forget about Nessie?" I laughed.

"So what's next?"

I thought about that for a second. "I just get embarrassed when anything gets too personal. You know, like talking about kids and stuff. Then I feel bad because I ruin everything for him when I freeze up. It's just hard to imagine, you know?"

"Ah, I know exactly what you mean. Just try to laugh about it. That works sometimes. The best advice I can give you is to just talk about it casually like it's no big deal. He knows what you are ok with and what you're not ok with. He's also just being a hormonal werewolf. He can't help it that dogs are always horny." she laughed.

I giggled. "Poor Seth."

"Hey, why don't we go shopping?" Bella asked brightly. "We can go to Victoria's Secret and this time _you_ can pick out the things you like."

I gulped. "Um, do we have to?"

"Yes." She led me out to her car and we drove towards the shopping center.

She had to drag me into that disgusting store, but eventually I was inside. She looked around, trying to find something for me. I just looked around and grimaced at all the pink, lace, and perfume scents. This was not my comfort zone. Not at all.

"So what do you want? They've got bras, panties, corsets, nightgowns, thongs…" She pointed everything out by section.

I blinked several times. "This is crazy. I can't wear any of this crap!"

"Remember: You are _sexy_. I guess we can start out with some cute little lacey nightgowns." She pulled me over that direction. "See anything you like? Wait, you don't like anything. How about this then? See anything _Seth_ would like?"

I looked through an assortment of garments and found a dark green one. "Um, how about this one?" It was a simple silky gown, but it was slightly transparent with a built in bra. You could also buy a matching thong. Dear Lord.

Bella nodded. "That would look amazing on you!" she grabbed it and hung it over her arm. "Find something else now!"

I shook my head but I had to admit this was kind of fun. By the end of the day we had at least seven different pieces of lingerie. Bella looked quite satisfied with her work. She dropped me off at Seth's house with my bags and pulled away smiling. I laughed to myself and walked into the house where Seth was waiting for me.

"Did you have fun? Learn anything new?" he asked, hugging me.

"You could say that." I grinned.

"So what did you buy?"

"Oh, some _stuff_."

"Can I see this _stuff_?"

"Well..." I teased. "Ok."

"Awesome."

I shoved him onto the couch and I pulled out one of the skimpy gowns I had bought. I held it up in front of me and struck a ridiculous modeling pose. He clapped as I held up piece after piece. Bella was right. If I took it casually and made a joke of it everything was much easier. I sat down on the couch next to him as he examined each piece in his hands. He grinned endlessly.

"So, when are you going to wear this one?" he asked, holding up a black thong with a pink heart on the front.

I couldn't stop the blush from creeping onto my face. "It'll be a surprise."

"I can't wait. Oh, did your mom call you?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Well she and your dad decided that we could move into your old house since it hasn't been sold yet. She said to think of it as an early wedding present." he smiled.

I gasped. "Really? That's awesome! And we'll still be close enough to La Push!" I squealed in delight. This was so great. "So when do you wanna move in?"

"I figured we could start tomorrow. It's not like we've got all that much to move, after all." he laughed.

"Ok, sounds good to me! I still have the old house key and we'll get a copy made for you." I smiled and snuggled into his shoulder, sighing contently. Everything was almost too good to be true.

"You know, having our own house means we get more privacy at night." Seth smirked.

I laughed and kissed him quickly. "You're right."

**A/N: Awesome! Alicia's coming out of her shell and they've got their own place to settle down now. Bella was very entertaining, don't you think? Whoot, I've had over 1,000 hits! Thanks to everyone, especially my most dedicated readers.**


	22. Moving Day

We had just finished moving our small amount of belongings into my old house. It felt so weird to be in my house but having no furniture but ours. It also felt weird putting our bed in my parents' room. It felt so different!

"Oh dear, it looks like we have lots of shopping to do." Esme commented as she looked around our house. She, Alice, and Edward had come to help Seth and I move in.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"It's so empty! We have to make this house feel like a home once more." she said happily. "Right now we could make due with some fresh-cut flowers and some photographs on the tables--"

"Esme, I think they'll be fine until after the wedding. Maybe they'll even ask you to be their home decorator." Edward said, amused.

"Oh! I could help too, you know." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Didn't everyone start out with a tacky house?

"Thanks guys, we'll be sure to let you know if we need anything else." Seth said, laughing too.

"I think Alice and I should run out and get some flowers. Don't you think so too dear?" Esme asked Alice.

"Definitely! We'll be right back." The two female vampires ran at vampire-speed out of the house to go get some flowers.

"Aren't you allergic to flowers?" Seth asked me.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to spoil their fun." I shrugged.

"Really? You sure spoil my fun a lot." he pouted.

"Oh stop whining." I reached up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Edward, I think we're done with everything. You can go home to Bella and Nessie now if you want to."

"Ok, I'll see you soon." he quickly left the house.

"So." I said, looking around.

"So." Seth agreed.

"This is our house now. Ours."

"Yup. We've got our own bathroom, our own bedroom, and our own kitchen now. Speaking of kitchens, I'm hungry."

I giggled. "Well, let's see what food we managed to bring over." We walked into the kitchen where we had a small table and two chairs. Our cabinets were still basically empty and so was the fridge, but we had a few TV dinners in the freezer. Perfect. "How about having some fried chicken, corn, and mashed potatoes?" I asked.

"Yum. Food." he said happily, sticking his meal in the microwave first.

"I'm going to have to start cooking more now." I had never been a very good cook, but how else was he going to get his three hugely square meals a day? Thank goodness for fast food restaurants.

We heard Alice and Esme reenter our house, commenting on which flowers should go where. "We're in the kitchen!" I called, but I was sure they could hear us either way. It was odd being the only human around.

"We got you some great vases from our attic!" Alice said as she flitted into the kitchen while carrying three full vases of wild flowers. Esme had a similar load in her arms.

"Oh wow. That's a lot of flowers." I said.

They started strategically placing them around my...wait..._our_ house. It was fun watching them work with what little space they had to place the vases on. I made a mental note to take them out to the front porch as soon as they left. I didn't want to go to sleep sneezing like crazy. After Seth finished his lunch we all chatted for a while in our bedroom where we actually had a place to sit. I needed to get a job. They left at around seven thirty at night so Seth and I sat on the bed watching TV.

"So, it's our first night in our new house." Seth said as we lay together in the semidarkness. We were watching MTV Cribs.

"Yup. Should we celebrate?" I teased.

"Yes. I think we should."

"I've got to take a shower, but wait here and you might get a surprise." I said. shrugging as I grabbed some "pajamas" from my dresser and went to take a shower in what used to be my parents' bathroom.

"I'll be waiting, don't you worry."

I ran the water until it was almost hot and stepped into the soothing water. My tensed muscles relaxed and I felt better immediately. I worked the shampoo into my hair, washing away the dirt and dust from that day. I felt so much better as I shut off the water and dried off with a towel. Holding the towel around myself, I looked at what I had pulled out of my dresser. I had pulled out a satin, thin, dark green nightgown with spaghetti straps. I slipped and it on and told it was no different than a small dress. Besides, it was dark in our room anyway. I stepped out into our room and crawled under the covers as Seth eyed me.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Much better, but it's cold in here." He had opened the window, like always.

"Well you know I could help you out with that." He rolled his eyes and pulled me onto his chest. I gasped but clung to his warm body. He buried his face in my hair. "You smell nice." he smiled.

I giggled. "That's the point of taking a shower."

"I thought the point was to change into your sexy pajamas." he grinned.

"Well that's the part _you_ like the most, but _I_ like being clean." I replied sarcastically.

"Either way, I like these pajamas. Got anymore?"

"Maybe." I grinned. "I like this one because it's green."

"I like it because it's thin and smooth." He ran his hands along my sides down to my hips, making me shiver.

"Tomorrow Alice is sending out invites for the bridal shower." I said to distract myself.

"Really? Who is she inviting?"

"Um...some old school friends of mine. My mother. Your mother. Leah."

"_Leah?_ She better be ready to get her head bitten off."

"Well, we'll see soon enough won't we?"

**A/N: This is mainly a filler chapter to fill in some blanks of moving into the new house. There was some fluff at the end though, right? Sorry for lack of updates. I might be getting chapters up less often than usual because I am very busy this month. Don't worry though; the story is nowhere near being finished. Reviews are awesome.**


	23. Facing Reality

"Have you decided on a date yet?" Leah asked me.

We were sitting on her couch eating ice cream. Seth was out with the guys for the day and Sue was with Esme at my house. The two had decided to take all of the gifts from my bridal shower and get them set up in our house. We had received appliances, furniture, electronics, and everything else a new couple would need. The Cullens had gone a bit overboard and Alice had invited people I didn't even remember until I was reminded. I didn't feel like messing with all of it, but Sue and Esme were only too happy to help.

"Nope." I said, having another spoonful of ice cream. "That's why I thought it was stupid to have a bridal shower when the wedding could be a year from now."

"Really? You'd wait that long?" Leah asked skeptically.

"No." I laughed. "Thanks for coming to my party, by the way."

"No problem." she mumbled. Leah had shown up at the Cullens' house for moral support, but she had a wrinkled nose and tight face the whole time. She stuck to either me or Sue the whole time, trying to help without talking to the vampires.

"You won't have to come to the bachelorette party, ok?" I joked.

"Ok, I wouldn't want to come anyway." she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I think we should come up with a date." Leah said, sitting up straight and putting down her ice cream.

"Aw, but then I have to face the reality of getting married." I whined. For some reason it was still a bit daunting to know I was going to be married to the man of my dreams.

"Suck it up. This is my chance to be a wedding planner...well sort of. Alice can take care of the technical stuff." she said. "So do you want to have it in the summer, fall, winter or spring?"

"Um, probably either fall or spring. I don't want it too hot or cold."

"Hmmm...how about this fall? September would be nice..." she said thoughtfully.

"Don't you think that's a bit soon? It's July."

"Then how about October? I'm not letting you push this into next year. You can have it soon or wait until winter but it's going to be this year." she said stubbornly. She was reminding me of Alice a little bit. That was scary.

"Um, I guess October is cool. Just not on Halloween. That would be a bit ironic." I laughed.

"Where did you want to have your wedding?" she asked, taking notes on a notepad with a pen.

"Outside, but November will be miserable up here in Forks..."

"Yeah, you're right. What about using a really big church with really big windows to let lots of light in?"

"Where are we gonna find one of those?"

"I don't know. It was just an idea."

We both laughed. "Maybe we could do it on the seventh? Seven has always been my lucky number." I said.

"That sounds good. Make sure you check with _Alice_ or she'll strangle you." Leah said bitterly, but she smiled at me.

"Don't worry; I'll call you if I sense any death threats." I replied.

We spent the rest of the afternoon making plans for the wedding. I would obviously be checking with Alice first before I did anything special but it was fun pretending. I was still stuck on the issue of picking out a dress. It wasn't a real issue in my mind but Seth was expecting something sexy while I wanted something I wouldn't trip in. Alice wanted me to look beautiful. I had a lot to live up to. I sighed internally.

"I guess I should be going soon." I said as I looked out the window and saw that night was falling in Forks. "Seth will start crying if I don't feed him dinner."

"Oh yeah, I know what that's like. He is like a child. You're gonna have to think hard before you have kids. They'll be whiny like Seth." she laughed.

"Yeah, but Seth is sexy and funny and sweet. Babies and toddlers are just nuisances most of the time unless they're acting cute." I shrugged.

"I'll make sure to remind you of that when you get pregnant." Leah smirked at me.

I shook my head. "See ya." I walked out of the house and drove home to my starving fiancé. He had apparently gotten home right before me.

"How was Leah today?" he asked after giving me a quick kiss.

"She was good. We might have a date for our wedding." I said as we walked into our kitchen. Esme and Alice had both done a very nice job setting up our kitchen. It actually looked like a family lived there now.

"What day?"

"October seventh." I said as I boiled some noodles for spaghetti.

"So soon?" he asked, but he didn't seem to dislike the date.

"Leah said we have to get married this year." I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, I see."

"What do you think?"

"I don't have a problem with it. Do you?"

"No, I guess not. You know I just hate changes. I'd say marriage is a big change."

"But it's a good change." He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me as I stirred the boiling pasta.

"Yeah. That's what you get when you decide to face reality." I sighed and leaned back into him.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I have some fricking intense writer's block. Next chapter should be better...I hope. I'm just trying to figure out what should fill in the gaps between the bachelorette and bachelor parties, the wedding, and the honeymoon. I'm not fond of "fillers" but that's what happens I guess. reviews are loved, but I know this chapter lacked awesomeness.**


	24. Dress Drama

So today we were officially sending out the wedding invitations. Alice had found some awesome stationary and used her perfect writing to write out every invitation. I didn't even know half of the people coming to my own wedding. That was sad. I picked up the invitation to my best friend and read it to myself.

Just like in a fairytale,

A storybook romance came true.

Seth Clearwater

and

Alicia Marcellus

Invite you to join them on

The seventh of October, two-thousand and nine

To witness and celebrate their new marriage.

After that there was a list of info for the location and timing. We were getting married at one o'clock in the afternoon in a quaint little chapel that I had gone to as a child. Afterwards we were going to a huge pavilion enclosed by huge windows of glass, making it feel like we were outside during our reception. After many weeks of worrying, I was starting to get excited about being married.

I was going to have three bridesmaids: Arisa, Alice, and Bella. Rosalie had not seemed too interested, so I didn't even ask her. My Maid of Honor was going to be Leah. Leah had always been one of my best friends, despite our age difference.

Alice had contacted Arisa, my best friend from high school, to be in my wedding. I wanted her as one of my bridesmaids even though Leah was the Maid of Honor. I was looking forward to seeing her after a year apart. She was a year ahead of me in school, so she had already gone off to college. I e-mailed her frequently, but it would be so nice to see her in person again.

"What do you think?" Alice asked as she slipped another invitation into an envelope.

"I think they're nice." I said, putting down Arisa's invite. "So what're we doing after we finish these?"

"We're going dress shopping again, but this time it's for real." Alice smiled.

Bella walked in, having just come back from her and Edward's cottage. "Renesmee said she'll be delighted to be your flower girl. She also said you have to make sure Jake is in the wedding or she'll cry."

I laughed. "Tell her not to worry; I think Seth's already planned Jacob in there."

"Are you ready to go?" Alice asked me as she finished the last invitation. The finished stack now piled much higher than I had anticipated.

"I guess so. See ya later, Bella." I waved as Alice led me out of the house to her car.

She took us to a huge designer warehouse full of the prettiest wedding gowns I had ever seen. For someone who hated dresses, these dresses looked very nice.

"So do you have any idea what you really want for your dress?" Alice asked as we browsed through the long racks of expensive gowns.

"I want it to be about knee-length so I don't trip and fall." I said.

"Tea-length dress, ok." Alice nodded.

"I don't want it to be too puffy or round, something simple and smooth. Seth wanted it to be strapless, and I can deal with that. Just make sure it won't fall down." I laughed.

"Well how about we find a dress you look gorgeous in, but make sure it has a bit of sexiness for Seth. I think since it's your wedding you need to look like a princess, not a hooker." Alice giggled.

"That's fine with me." I shrugged.

We found several dresses that were very graceful, but they just weren't for me. Some were too short, others were too embroidered. I found one dress I really liked...until I saw the back. It had some awful buttons. I didn't want it to look like I was pregnant, so the empire waists were out. I kind of wanted a low waist with a bodice that hugged my figure so it wouldn't slip and fall down.

"How about this one?" I asked Alice. It had a wrapped bodice with a gathered skirt that fanned out at the bottom. The skirt was longer in the back than in the front, so I wouldn't trip. The waist was low and it looked sexy, if I do say so myself.

"That one is gorgeous! How do you like this one?" Alice said, holding up another dress. It was longer than the one I had picked out, but it looked very soft and elegant. There were sparkles that spread out over the chest and waist area. The skirt was floor-length but up front it was short and easy to walk in.

"Let's try them both on!" I said and made my way towards the dressing rooms.

I turned out that I fell in love with both dresses. One was graceful, the other was playful. One was soft, the other was silky. One was smooth, the other was slightly folded and ruffled. Such a hard decision!

So we decided to look for the bridal party's dresses. That was even worse. I found some beautiful gowns for my bridesmaids, but I couldn't choose between three of them. Then I was picking out a Maid of Honor dress for Leah, but three of those were tied in my opinion too. Damn, this was not supposed to be so hard. At least I was able to choose a cute little white dress for Renesmee. I was also able to decide that the bridal party dresses were all to be a dark purple color. That went well with the vampire and werewolf skin tones. Well, I thought it would look nice.

"How about we go home and think it over. I agree that these are all amazing dresses." Alice said as we discussed the pros and cons of each dress style.

"Ok. Man, so much drama over some dresses!" I said, laughing.

**A/N: Ok everyone, here's my biggest author's note yet! Why? Well, because I'm letting my readers (that means YOU) help choose the wedding dresses! All you have to do is review this chapter with the ****number**** of your favorite dress from each category, and I will tally the votes to see which dress wins! Please make sure you tell me which number is for which category. If you've never reviewed my story before, this is a great time to start. I really need your help, because Ariana can't decide either!**

**The poll starts today, Friday, June 26th 2009 and ends at midnight next Tuesday, the 30th of June. I should have the votes tallied and the new chapter written on that Wednesday! That means there won't be a new chapter for a while, but I need some time to cure my writer's block. Have fun voting!**

**Sorry, but the links don't show up in the story. Please go to my profile and view my poll in order to get the URL to each dress group. Remember: You still have to submit a review to this chapter to vote!**

**Send me a message if you have trouble with anything.**


	25. Wedding Details

The clock was ticking, and it was now September. Where had July and August gone? Alice and I had gone back for the second wedding dress with the wrapped bodice and tapered skirt. I thought it looked very sexy. Therefore, Seth would adore it. I had gotten the bridesmaid dresses in dark purple. They had the tight bodice with a low waist and a very short flared skirt. Leah was going to wear a dark purple gown that had a tapered skirt like mine, but hers looked more like a wrap than a gown. It was very loose and flowed smoothly, so I thought she'd like it. All the dresses were strapless.

"Alicia, stop daydreaming! We need to figure this out." Alice said, slightly annoyed.

"Huh?" I said, shaking my head quickly. There was so much to think about nowadays. The future held so much.

"I was asking you whether you wanted to write your own vows or not." she rolled her eyes.

"Um, yeah. That sounds cool. What do you think, Seth?" I asked, looking up and behind me. I was sitting on the floor in front of a large cushioned chair, leaning against Seth's legs.

Seth was dozing. "Hmm?" he said groggily.

"Would you like to write your own vows?" Alice repeated.

"Yeah, sure." he said, yawning. I had told him to go hang out with the Cullen guys, but he wanted to stay with me. How sweet.

"That's very romantic." Alice said brightly.

"How many more details do we have to sort out?" I asked. This was quite boring even for me. I didn't care about flower arrangements and caterers and napkin folds and other wedding things.

"Now we're getting to the more interesting stuff." Alice said, shuffling through some notes. "Ok, so Leah is your Maid of Honor. Arisa, Bella, and I are your bridesmaids." she glanced up for confirmation.

"Yup. Don't forget that Nessie is the flower girl."

"Don't worry, I didn't! Seth, who is your Best Man?" Alice asked.

"Jacob." he answered simply.

"Ok." Alice made some notes. "So who are your groomsmen?"

"Um…Edward, Quil, and Embry." Seth responded after a few seconds of thought.

"Are you sure?" I teased.

"Yes, I already told them about it too." he said, ruffling my hair.

"Ok, so now all we have to do is…" Alice trailed off in thought.

I groaned. "Ugh, what else is there?"

"Well, technically I could do the rest but I was going to see if you wanted to help." Alice said, but I knew she wanted to do whatever it was all by herself.

"Well? Tell me what you're gonna do." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I was going to plan your honeymoon. Where would you like to go? How long would you like to be gone? What are you going to wear?" she grinned impishly after the last question.

"I want to go somewhere sunny." I said at once.

"Me too." Seth agreed.

"Hmm…how about Hawaii? Maybe the Bahamas? The Yucatan Peninsula?" she reeled off, thinking.

"Hawaii sounds fun." I said, looking up at Seth.

"Sounds good to me." he nodded.

"Ok, that's perfect." Alice smiled to herself and wrote another note.

"You look like you're up to something." I accused.

"Oh, it's nothing that's not your fault in the first place." she smiled sweetly.

"Spill." I said, grinning.

"Well, Hawaii is going to be very warm this time of year. That means you might have trouble sleeping with a werewolf who's over one-hundred degrees." she shrugged.

"Tell the rest."

"Well that means your pajamas will have to be thin. _Very_ thin. Don't forget skimpy." Alice smiled as I realized what she meant.

I shook my head, smiling. "Ok have it your way, but nothing with French tags. I'm not going to allow that. Bella told me what you packed for her honeymoon."

"French tags? Oh, that sounds fun." Seth grinned wolfishly.

"See? Seth doesn't mind." Alice defended herself.

"Of course _he_ doesn't mind!" I laughed. "He's a hormone-crazed werewolf!"

"But you know you _like_ it." Seth whispered huskily in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Well then I'll go somewhere else to shop for your honeymoon lingerie." Alice said simply.

"Whatever." I said, giving up.

"So how long do you want to be away for?" Alice asked.

"I'd say about two or three weeks. That should give her time to loosen up. You know how shy she is." Seth said mischievously.

"That's a long time." I whined.

"Oh hush. That sounds perfect." Alice giggled.

"How about you surprise us with the rest of the details, but if you have to ask us something ask me." Seth grinned. "That way it'll be fun."

"I'm afraid." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Come on, it's your _honeymoon_! It's supposed to be fun, exciting, sexual, and relaxing all at once." Alice reminded me.

"I'll make sure it has all of those things." Seth assured Alice.

"Good." she approved.

Seth's face lit up with an idea. "Hey, we'll even bring the pillow Edward gave Alicia for her birthday."

"Yeah, you can use it in your doghouse once I kick you out for misbehavior." I laughed.

Seth pulled me up into his lap with lightning speed. He kissed me passionately and pulled away as I went limp in his arms, sighing. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You know you couldn't resist me even if you _tried_."

I blushed and smiled as Alice went into a fit of giggles.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is late, but life throws everyone a curve ball, right? I had a busy week, and went rafting with my friends. I will tell you that we were the only raft that didn't flip over. I couldn't leave you guys without more chapters, right? So I stayed alive for ya'll. I also hope everyone had a great Independence Day (USA), since mine sucked. My laptop also decided to flip out, and will no longer work with my USB Drive and will not connect to the Internet. I had to resort to a floppy disk. I hope you like it, and thanks for voting in the last chapter. We'll see more of the dresses later, don't worry. Coming up next is the arrival of Arisa, and the bachelorette party! Reviews are awesome, as always. Thanks for sticking with me. It means so much.**


	26. Arisa's Arrival

"Arisa!" I squealed, running over to hug my best friend as she got out of her car. Seth followed behind me smiling.

"Alicia!" she squealed back, hugging me. We let go and she took a good look at Seth. "Tall, dark, handsome. Friendly face. I guess you'll do. I'm Arisa." she grinned and held out her hand.

Seth shook her hand, laughing. "Thanks, I'm Seth."

"So I've heard." she smiled.

I grinned broadly. At least my best friend was getting along with my fiancé. "Come on in, we've got a lot to catch up on."

Seth helped grab her bags and we went inside to our humble abode. After putting her things in the guest room we all sat at the kitchen table and talked. Arisa seemed very interested in Seth. She was always so protective of me around the guys at school.

"So, have you ever been arrested? Ever knocked a girl up? Did you pass your driving test the first time? Do you like my hair? Do you like Alicia's hair? How would you react if Alicia missed her period?" Arisa reeled off question after question.

"Whoa, hold on! Let's see…No. No. Yes. Um, sure. I love it. I'd…uh…I dunno." he shrugged.

I turned red but laughed all the same. "Arisa, are you done interrogating him?"

"Oh you know I'm just making sure he's the one for you." she winked.

"Trust me, he's the one." I rolled my eyes.

"I couldn't love anyone but Alicia." Seth said, laughing at the inside joke. Arisa wasn't aware that I was friends with vampires and werewolves.

"So when's the bachelorette party?" Arisa asked.

"Tomorrow night." I said.

"Sweet! I got you the _best_ present." she grinned and winked. Classic Arisa.

"So where's Seth gonna be while we're out partying?"

"I've got my bachelor party tomorrow night, too." Seth said.

"Oh, fun!" Arisa said.

"You better not get drunk." I teased.

"I promise I won't. I don't wanna sleep outside." he laughed.

"That's right." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

Arisa giggled. "You two are so _cute_!"

_---The Next Day ---_

"Alicia, hurry up! You're gonna be late for your own party!" Arisa hollered out the window of her car. I locked the door behind me and ran over to the passenger side of her convertible, hopping inside as she pulled out of my driveway.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Alice had not let me know anything about my party besides the fact that it would last until midnight. It was noon at that moment.

"It's a secret." Arisa grinned and shook her head.

"Whatever." I laughed.

After only about twenty minutes Arisa pulled off onto a dirt road that led deep into the woods. I glanced over and she looked like she knew where she was going so I didn't worry too much. Suddenly we rounded the corner and a huge cabin came into view. It was like a mansion made to look cozy and rustic. Of course Alice would host my party here.

"What do you think?" Arisa asked as we came to a stop in what looked like a small parking lot. There were already about ten cars there. Since when did I know so many people?

"It's cool." I said, getting out of the car. Arisa was pulling several wrapped boxes out of her trunk. "I suppose those are my gifts?" I asked, smiling.

"How'd you know?" she laughed and shut the trunk.

We both walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door before entering. As soon as we walked in everyone started screaming and shouting excitedly. I didn't recognize half the faces but I smiled as Alice pulled me into the crowd and introduced me to various friends of hers and my long-lost schoolmates; some of those girls were from middle school!

"I called up a few friends who called up a few more friends." Alice shrugged when I questioned her about why there were so many people there. I think I even saw a few extra-pale girls there. Extra-pale, _beautiful_ girls nonetheless. After the introductions everyone dispersed to chat around and help themselves to some of the buffet tables on the sides of the large main room. There were streamers and confetti and balloons all over the place. Alice and Bella had outdone themselves in my opinion, and apparently Arisa had helped too. After an hour or two (I lost track of time) everyone sat down to watch me open my presents. I was shocked.

"Where did all of these come from?" I asked the room in general.

"You've got more friends than you know." Alice smiled.

"Yes, we've heard lots about you." Tanya, one of the Denali vampires, said as she smiled angelically.

I laughed as I pulled box after box after bag after envelope toward me. The people I didn't know too well got me things like money and gift cards while my closest friends like Arisa got me things like a black corset with bright blue stitching from Hot Topic. Almost everyone had been thinking along the lines of lingerie and other "sexy" items. I think I got about ten different colored satiny bras and about twenty-five pairs of underwear or thongs. I received some shackles and handcuffs (Oh my God), another box of pregnancy tests, another down-filled pillow, a bottle of birth-control pills, a list of the top ten things to do with your husband on your honeymoon, a list of the top ten things to do in bed, a gift card to Spencer's, another corset, several nightgowns, some fishnet stockings, a fishnet shirt with a built-in bra, and a book of "tips and suggestions" for newlyweds. That was just a small part of everything I got.

"Wow." I said, looking down at all of the empty boxes and bags. "Uh, thanks everyone." I smiled and looked around.

"You better use that stuff." Arisa winked.

After that it was just a regular party with a bit of dancing and lots of gossip. You know, usual party stuff. Alice and Bella helped pack up my presents into Arisa's trunk. I collected some email addresses and phone numbers before the room started to slowly empty. It was about midnight, and I was tired. I had no idea how time passed so quickly, but it had. Arisa and I drove home and saw that Seth was home already. He came outside to meet us.

"How was it?" he asked, kissing me.

"It was fun." I said, grinning. "We need help taking this stuff inside." I pointed to the trunk, which was full of presents.

"Wow. That's a lot of gifts." he said, grbbaing several bags and following Arisa inside the house.

Once we had the car unloaded, Arisa grinned and grabbed her keys again. "Well, I'm staying at a hotel from tonight on. Have fun looking through your gifts." she said slyly.

"What?" I asked. She hadn't told us she was staying in a hotel.

"Well, tomorrow is your last day before you're married, and tonight you guys need some time to talk abut your parties. Bye!" she walked out the door and I heard her car pull away soon after.

"This is nice." Seth said, putting his arm around my waist and steering me towards the couch.

"So how was your party?" I asked him as we sat down together.

"Oh, it was fun. The guys made some jokes and we had a great time. I got a few gifts too." he grabbed a bag from the floor and dumped out it's contents onto the coffee table. Three boxes of condoms, a bottle of Viagra, a dog collar, and some suspicious-looking DVDs came tumbling out of the bag.

I picked up the dog collar, laughing. "What is this?"

He laughed too. "Just a joke from the guys. They said you've managed to tame yourself a werewolf, and I've found myself a Bitch."

I laughed and set down the collar. "Well I don't think you'll ever be _tame_."

"Nope." he pushed me down onto the couch and his body hovered over mine. "Never."

I lifted my head up to kiss him and I wrapped my arms around his neck in the process. "Oddly, I'm ok with that."

"You need to be more careful around a werewolf." he grinned quite like a wolf. "So, can we test out some of _your_ gifts tonight?"

I giggled. "Sure. Why not?"

**A/N: Isn't Arisa awesome? There's more to her character, but you can't always explain everything in one chapter. I love the ending, don't you? Next up is…the wedding! -gasp- Give me some time though, since my computer and laptop are both being retarded. I also have a life, believe it or not. Thanks for reading! **


	27. Wedding Day

I woke up that morning full of anxiety, adrenaline, and an odd sensation that one cannot describe. It's the feeling you have when you realize you're getting married. You realize that in only a few hours you're going to be bound in matrimony to the man of your dreams. You realize that you'll never be alone ever again. You know that this is the start of the longest journey you'll ever take. It's also a new beginning. A brand new beginning.

I looked over at my soon-to-be husband, and smiled. I leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips. "Wake up." I whispered.

Seth opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times, yawning hugely. His eyes met mine. "Today's the day." he grinned.

"I know."

He gently pulled me on top of him. I laid my head down on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and smiled. "From now on I can do this every morning." I said quietly.

I heard him sigh contently beneath me. "Baby, you can do whatever you want with me."

I giggled softly. "That sounded dirty."

"It was." he grinned.

"Are you ready for today?"

"Only if you are."

"Well I am, so I guess that means we're good to go. Did you write your vows?"

"Yeah. Why, did you think I forgot?" he smirked.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

I heard a low rumble in his chest that was quiet laughter. "I can't wait to see you in your dress today. You'll be more beautiful than ever." he smiled.

"What if you don't like it?" I asked humorously.

"That's impossible. As long as you're in it I'll love it."

"Even if it's not as sexy as that one you saw me in?" I asked.

"No matter what." he kissed my forehead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh my God. Oh my God." I was panicking. I was getting married. I was going to have to say my vows in front of a crowd of people I knew and didn't know. What if I screwed up? What if I fainted? What if Seth changed his mind and got cold feet? No, that's impossible. He imprinted on me for crying out loud.

"Calm down!" Leah said, putting her hands on my shoulders. "Everything will be fine."

"Stop freaking out." Arisa said, doing her makeup in the huge mirror on the opposite wall.

We were in the prep area of the pavilion where the wedding was to take place. All my bridesmaids already had their dresses on and so did Leah. I was still standing there, pale as a vampire, shaking. "What if I forget my vows?"

"You won't. Just stop and take a drink of water. We have plenty of time to get you ready." Alice assured me, bringing over a bottle of water.

I pushed it away. "I don't wanna have to pee in the middle of my wedding."

"Drink something or I'll draw on your face with this eyeliner." Arisa threatened, pointing at me with her purple liquid eyeliner.

I gulped down a bit of water.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time. We're all just already ready because we're excited for you. We have _plenty of time_. Chill out." Alice emphasized.

"Ok. Calm down. Calm down. I can do this. Why the hell am I scared?" I asked myself quietly as I took deep breaths.

Soon enough I had gotten myself under control and Leah was helping me into my dress. I looked at myself in the huge mirror and spun around on my toes. The skirt twirled with me, and the bodice didn't budge. That was a good sign. I felt slightly happier, seeing myself in that gorgeous gown. I actually felt beautiful for once in my life.

"See? You're amazing." Arisa said, coming to my side.

"I feel amazing." I said, awed. "I can totally do this."

"Of course you can." Alice said simply. "Let's do your hair now."

She towed me over to a chair and pulled my long brown hair back into an elegant bun with small pieces hanging loose by my face and ears. She curled those pieces and added a touch of glitter as Arisa started to apply my makeup. I closed my eyes and sat still, trying to relax. Once I opened my eyes I saw someone else in the mirror. That was not me. That was someone who looked gorgeous and who was getting married. Oh damn. That was me.

Everything after that was a blur. My parents were hugging me and Nessie was twirling around in her little dress with her basket of flowers. Alice was greeting guests and I was sitting with Arisa in the prep room. Somewhere in there I received my bouquet and stood in line with my father behind the bridal party as we all prepared to walk out onto the aisle. Leah and Jacob were paired together, as were Arisa and Edward, Alice and Quil, and Bella was with Embry. Everyone seemed to be getting along nicely, which was good. Renesmee walked out first, gently throwing her flowers onto the long stretch of open floor. Jake turned around to wink at me before the music started and he escorted Leah down the aisle, followed by the rest of the bridal party. My heart was pounding.

"You'll do fine sweetheart. You look beautiful." my father whispered in my ear.

"Thanks." I said quietly as we began to walk slowly toward my future husband.

Seth looked amazing in a tuxedo, and he was beaming at me the whole time. I kept my eyes focused on his happy face and I even smiled back. Suddenly we were up at the front and my father was handing me off to Seth and we both stood facing each other in front of the minister. I steadied my legs and took deep breaths, looking into Seth's bright eyes. All my fears melted away almost instantly.

It was time for Seth to say his vows. "Alicia, you are my life. You are the reason I exist. I promise to love you forever, no matter what. I vow to always be there for you, even if I'd rather not be. I know we'll face many challenges as we take on life, but I know we'll face everything together. I will cherish you every moment of every day. I'll never get tired of holding you in my arms, and I'll never stop loving your beautiful smile. I love you, and always will. Forever." he grinned as slid a gold wedding band onto my finger.

I took a deep breath, tears forming in my eyes. I blinked them away and said steadily, "Seth, you are more than I could have ever dreamed of. I promise to stay by your side through thick and thin, and to love you until the day I die. Every time I see you smile, my heart melts and I can't help but smile back. You are my everything, and always will be. I vow to be faithful and to love you every moment of every day we are together. I love you." my voice cracked on the last sentence as I slid his ring onto his finger.

I heard nothing else from the on, but simply knew when it was time to kiss him. We both leaned in and the crowd clapped as we kissed for the first time as a married couple. After a few seconds he scooped me up into his arms (bridal style of course) and continued to kiss me. It was finally sinking in that he was mine and I was his. His strong arms would always be there to hold me and comfort me. The crowd laughed and cheered before Seth set me back down on my high-heeled feet. He took my hand as we all walked back down the aisle to applause and cheers. Everything felt like a fairytale, and I could hardly remember any of the finer details. That's why I'm glad Carlisle got it on videotape for us to watch later on.

**A/N: Sorry for my lack of awesomeness. I suck at writing parties and big events such as weddings. I do feel that Alicia really would have a hard time remembering and concentrating on such a huge event. The main thing is…they're married! Yay! Sorry for the lack of updates, my computer and laptop are both spazzing out. I have lots more to write, but I might go to weekly updates. Up next are the reception and the first dance! Please review, but don't feel pressured.**


	28. Reception and Departure

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Seth asked me as we walked across a courtyard to the area where our reception was to take place. He was grinning from ear to ear and had his arm around my waist as we walked.

"No, it wasn't." I giggled.

"Let's see what Alice has in store for our reception."

"She'll probably make us dance first." I moaned halfheartedly, smiling all the same. "Then again, I don't really care as long as I'm with you."

He laughed and opened the door to the reception hall. We walked in and were greeted by most of the Cullens, Seth's family, and my family. My mother and Esme were checking the flower arrangements for perfection while Sue was making sure the caterer had brought enough food to feed a group of people plus some werewolves. Of course, it did help that the vampire guests didn't eat. So I guess everything was balanced out and our mothers were just being obsessive-compulsive.

"You did wonderfully!" Alice squealed as we walked in. She was still wearing her gown and the bottom ruffles flitted around as she ran around double-checking the décor.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"And you are looking very handsome, Seth." Alice winked.

"Thanks, you look pretty." he replied.

"Is she prettier than me?" I teased. She was a freaking vampire after all.

He kissed the top of my head. "Never! She's too pale for me."

Alice giggled and waved as she ran off to finish up other reception-like things. I didn't even know what flavor my wedding cake was, so I was very thankful we had people like Alice to do these things. I'd just get overwhelmed and screw the whole thing. You know, go elope in Vegas or something.

Seth walked off to go talk with the guys while I sort of drifted. I walked over to the tables full of food and sniffed. Mmm…chicken. I wandered over to the dance floor and investigated the DJ station. I saw a playlist beside the stereo and picked it up, smiling. There were some soft songs, some hardcore songs, some club music, and other songs that I'd never even heard of. I did recognize the song "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne. It was one of my favorite slow songs and I had told Alice I would want to dance to that song at my wedding. She had remembered.

I walked out onto the dance floor and closed my eyes, twirling in slow circles. I tried to imagine myself dancing, but I couldn't. Suddenly I felt warm hands on my waist and I opened my eyes. Seth had joined me and was stepping in a slow, fluid rhythm that I tried to match. He smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head onto his firm chest.

I hadn't noticed the people entering the building. I didn't hear them gather around the dance floor. However, I did hear "Innocence" start to play and I opened my eyes to see people looking on as Seth and I shared our first dance together. I blushed and sighed, hiding my face.

"What, embarrassed?" Seth asked quietly.

"A little." I mumbled.

He chuckled and we continued to dance to one of my favorite songs. It was so peaceful, that dance. I had no idea Seth had it in him, but he sure did. When the song ended everyone clapped and I heard Emmett's loud voice whooping. I smiled and waved at everyone as some party music came on and Seth grabbed my hand and towed me over to one of the buffet tables. Classic Seth, starving as always! We each filled a plate with all sorts of food and then found a table to sit at.

Alice quickly walked over to wag her finger at us. "You should be out there dancing! Besides, you still need to talk with everyone."

"We can do that later." I shrugged off her concern.

"Yeah." Seth said thickly through his chicken wing.

"Fine. I'll just go dance enough for all of us." Alice smiled and ran off to drag Jasper onto the dance floor.

We both laughed and continued eating. I finished first, but I sat and looked around as Seth gorged himself. I was leaning over to inspect some little bowls of wedding candy when I felt Seth's eyes on me. "What?"

He smirked. "Oh, I _love_ that dress."

I looked down at my chest, where the dress was doing a very good job of showing off my cleavage. "That's good, I'd hate to have a dress you didn't like." I smirked too.

Afterwards we did some meeting and greeting with everyone. My mother and father were both very happy and so was Sue. Esme seemed to love being a party host and I thanked her several times. I couldn't express my gratitude for everything the Cullens had done, especially covering the expenses of pretty much everything.

"It's no problem, dear! Just make sure you have fun, especially on that honeymoon." she winked.

I laughed and continued to walk around with Seth. I saw Arisa dancing with some of the boys from La Push. She seemed to be enjoying herself and waved at me before she turned around to dance some more. Seth dragged me over to dance too, saying a dress like mine shouldn't go to waste. I will say…I did feel _very_ pretty in that dress. Then again, it was hard to feel _too_ pretty with Rosalie and Emmett getting frisky on the other end of the dance floor. Either way, I had fun. For some reason my shyness didn't get the best of me as it usually did, and I danced like I meant it.

I heard Alice over a microphone. "Ok everyone, it's time to remove the garter and throw the bouquet!"

I blushed as she pulled over a chair for me to sit in. The front of m dress was short, so it didn't take much for Seth to reach up and pull off the garter as the crowd clapped and laughed. He flung it off into the crowd of guys and Embry caught it. Lucky dog.

Then I turned around and threw my bouquet into the air. Leah caught it, but she just rolled her eyes as if it meant nothing. I still winked at her.

"Now let's cut the cake!" Bella announced over the microphone.

I grabbed the knife and Seth put his hands on mine as we sliced our chocolate wedding cake with white icing.

"I thought dogs couldn't have chocolate?" Emmett yelled. Hopefully the people who didn't know about the werewolf issue didn't notice anything.

Seth laughed and I stuck out my tongue as we both grabbed a piece of cake.

"One." I said.

"Two." he smiled.

"Three!" Alice squealed.

I shoved the cake into Seth's face and he shoved his into mine. We both emerged laughing our heads off and I smeared icing all over his forehead.

He grinned. "You got something on your face. Let me get that." He kissed me and also removed some of cake and icing from my mouth. People whooped.

Overall it was a wonderful wedding. I think it had the right amount of class and lots of fun. Soon it was all over; too soon. Then Alice was rushing us off to the airport so we could hop on a plane to Hawaii. We waved goodbye to everyone and prepared for our very long flight. It was late at night, so within thirty minutes I drifted off to sleep on Seth's shoulder, holding his hand. I was holding my husband's hand. Oh how good it felt to say that.

**A/N: Did you like it? I liked it. Like I said before, I'm not good at writing huge events. I was gonna add more details but this seemed good enough and I wanted to be able to upload this quickly. My laptop is still being retarded but I will not let it win! Thanks for being patient and for continuing to read my story. Any feedback or comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, I'd love to hear from you guys. Thanks for reading!**


	29. Wolf Instincts

**A/N: I am going to a family reunion soon, and therefore will not be updating for a few weeks. I am having ten extra house guests before we leave, which makes it very hard to write. I will try to make this chapter as wonderful as possible for you guys before I leave. But don't get too excited, remember I **_**don't**_** do lemons. Then again, I think I've got some fluff and perverted scenes up my sleeve...Thanks for reading!**

"Wow. Just wow." I stared in awe at the beautiful beach cottage that Alice had reserved for us. After flying from Forks to Hawaii, we had gotten into a limousine and were driven deep through the tropical forests of Hawaii to a wonderful mansion-like beach cottage on a secluded section of the beach. The ocean was crystal clear and the sand was white. We had our own little slice of paradise. Alice was amazing.

"Go Alice." Seth laughed. Our driver had taken our bags into the house and was pulling out of the small gravel driveway.

"This looks amazing." I said, still awestruck.

"I say we have a look around." Seth scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the house. It was gorgeous, themed with flowers and bright, tropical colors and everything Hawaii-looking. I'm not good at describing things properly, but it was just awesome. Seth set me down so we could both walk around the house. There was a sun room overlooking the beach and an entertainment room and a huge kitchen and then we found the master bedroom: the honeymoon suite.

"After you." Seth opened the door and waved me inside the room.

I pretended to curtsy and walked into the magnificent suite. The first thing I noticed was that is was fricking freezing. Like, it felt like the North Pole. What the hell? "Um, why the hell is it so cold?" I asked, laughing as I rubbed my arms.

Seth smiled nervously. "Well, Alice told me it would be better if we kept it cold since you're going to be so close to me and all. And you know, once things _heat up_," he put special emphasis on those words. "I don't want you to die of heat stroke. That would ruin everything." he grinned wolfishly.

I had caught the double-meaning of his words, and slowly grinned. I leaned up and kissed him. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

He smiled and kissed me back. "No, and it's nice to hear. I love you too...Mrs. Clearwater." he said as he pulled away.

I gasped, surprised at the casual use of his last name. Oh damn, I _was_ Mrs. Clearwater now. "I feel special." I said, pulling away from him and walking over to the bed. It was a king-sized four-poster bed with velvet hangings. It was also very fluffy and squishy. Comfy. I sat down and then slowly fell backwards, enjoying the down-filled comforter. Behind me, upside-down in my vision, were several huge, feather-filled pillows. I laughed and sat back up as Seth sat down next to me, grinning.

"I like the pillows." I grinned.

"So do I. Let's go see the bathroom." he replied, grabbing my hand and gently towing me into the bathroom. There was a huge floor-length mirror that covered the entire wall on our left, and next to it was a Jacuzzi tub. It was very large. Large enough for two people. Large enough for a gangly werewolf and a petite human girl. There was also a shower. A very large shower. A shower that had two shower heads and was extra wide. Wide enough for a werewolf and a human. Oh. Shit.

"That's, um...a nice shower." I laughed nervously.

He rolled his eyes and wrapped and arm around my waist. "Don't worry. We've plenty of time to get you adjusted. Trust me; I will help you overcome your shyness. It might even only take one night." he grinned mischievously.

I laughed nervously again, but leaned into his warm side. After all, it was _very_ cold. "We'll see about that."

He shook his head, smiling to himself. "Well first let's get some dinner. Here in Hawaii its dinnertime."

"You're still hungry after all of that food at the reception?" I asked, incredulously. "You can eat now, but later I want to watch the sunset."

"Anything for you, baby." he grinned as we both walked out into the kitchen. The cabinets were full of Seth's and my favorite foods. Alice really had this thing down-pact. I fixed Seth a place of steak and potatoes, grabbing an apple for myself.

"I'm going to go shower and change." I said. My clothes from the flight were not very pretty or sexy. That has to change. I rummaged through my suitcase and was not at all surprised to see the bundles of lingerie Alice had packed. I had prepared myself for this, but still shook my head sadly. I found a navy blue bikini and a light beach wrap to use as a skirt. I hopped into the bathroom to shower before I changed. I washed my hair with some funky seductive-scent shampoo and conditioner, shaved everywhere (_everywhere_), and then just stood under the hot water. I swear, I had never been cleaner or more shaved in my life. It felt good.

I stepped out of the shower and quickly realized once more that it was freezing cold in this area of the house. I scrambled into my bikini and skirt, leaping out the door and into the hallway to the kitchen.

Seth was putting his dishes in the sink and turned around as I walked in. His jaw dropped a bit and his eyes gave me a once-over. Ah, the wonders of being stuck with teenage hormones, plus the hormones of a werewolf. I've always heard dogs were constantly horny...

"You like it?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah." he said quietly, walking over to run his fingers through my wet, sleek hair. "You smell nice too." he smiled.

"That's good. Am I as sickly-sweet as the vampires?" I teased.

He laughed. "No, you smell _very_ nice. Very attractive. Just the right amount of sweet."

I giggled and tugged at his hand. "I wanna go on the beach and watch the sunset!" I whined like a little kid.

"Ok, ok." he said, pretending to let me pull him outside onto the fine, pure white sand. The sun was almost ready to slip down behind the ocean for the night. We both sat down on the powdery sand and silently stared into the waves.

I broke the silence first. "So...did Alice have any other tips for you?"

He grinned, laughing quietly. "No, but I did get some from the Pack and Sam's Pack."

I waited, but he didn't go on. "So?" I asked tentatively. "What did you learn?"

He pulled me closer into his arms, and whispered in my ear. "Well, they said it's pretty much the same as regular humans. The only part that they warned me about was...well..." he struggled to find the right words.

I laughed and pulled back from his embrace. "Am I not the only shy one when it comes to this?"

He laughed and gently shoved me, grinning. "No, I was just trying to be polite for your sake. Screw politeness. They said that werewolves get horny faster than your average male, and that our wolf instincts quickly take over. Basically they're saying that if you so much as mention taking off your pants I'm going to flip my shit...and possibly take advantage of you." he said the last line more seriously.

I was giggling at his crudeness, but then I heard the last line. I shook my head, holding his hand. "You would never hurt me. I know it." I backtracked in my mind, and sighed. "Oh God, I sound so much like Bella. Is that bad?"

He shook his head, glad that I wasn't frightened off by his explanation. "Well, if you look at how things turned out for them...no. I'd say it's a good thing."

"Well I don't want to end up pregnant with a mutant child. A little wolf baby, maybe, but no mutant child..." I laughed at myself.

"I don't think I have the genes for a mutant child, but I'm sure I can manage a wolf baby."

He knew my intentions were clear on children. None, for now. But I was enjoying this light-hearted conversation. "Tonight it seems really easy to talk to you about this stuff."

"I told you. I'm going to totally transform you from timid girl to seductive goddess."

I laughed so hard, my sides hurt. "Wow. Emmett would never let me live that one down."

The sun was starting to set, so I crawled into his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. We watched in comfortable silence. I was aware of his hands tracing the contours of my waist, and it felt nice. I leaned back into his chest and sighed. This was perfect.

"By the way, you look very sexy in that bikini." he whispered into my ear.

"Thank Alice." I replied.

The sun was now gone, and there was a rim of that orange-red color on the edge of the horizon. We sat for a few more minutes before I stood up, stretching. Seth followed suit.

"Well, I suppose we should go inside now." I said.

"Yup. You must be tired. It's been a long day, especially with the time change." he agreed.

"I slept on the plane, so I'm good for a few more hours." I said as we entered the threshold of our cottage. He picked me up and carried me into our bedroom, shutting the door with his foot. I felt the cool air, but his body kept me warm. He plopped me down onto the bed and laid down on his side next to me. "_A few more hours_ is perfect." he said huskily.

I giggled as he toyed with the tie on my skirt. "Are you horny yet?" I laughed.

"You have no idea." he replied softly, as he leaned over top of me to kiss me.

I kissed him back, stuck in a mixture nervousness, adrenaline, fear, and eagerness. We separated briefly, and my breath came quickly, as did his. He pulled off my skirt and kissed me again.

"Have your wolf instincts taken over yet?" I asked, breathless.

"Why don't we find out?"

**A/N: Longest chapter ever! Whoot! Please review, because I want your opinions. I already said that I don't do lemons, but was this good enough? I didn't want it be like Bella and Edward's honeymoon where everything faded to black before anything ever happened, but you can only write up to a certain point...I'll shut up now. Thanks for reading, hopefully I'll be able to update after my family reunion is over.**


	30. Questions

I was lying in bed on my stomach, my head turned to the side and looking into the eyes of my husband. My wonderful husband Seth Clearwater. I giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" he asked quietly. It was still dark in our room. The sun had not risen yet, but we were fully awake.

"I keep running the fact through my head that you're my _husband_." I said simply.

He smiled. "I can't stop reminding myself that you're my _wife_. That means you're all _mine_." he growled softly.

I laughed. "Am I your slave now?"

"Well, you did get handcuffs at your party..." he replied thoughtfully.

I laughed and folded my arms under my head. I felt his eyes on me and asked, "What're you looking at?"

"Not to be rude but...doesn't it hurt to lie on your boobs like that?" he asked curiously.

I laughed again, "No, it doesn't. Not for me anyway." I was careful to stay under the covers as I inched my way over to him and curled myself up against his body. "I'm cold." I reminded him.

His arm snaked around my waist and I felt his chin on the top of my head. "I guess I didn't manage to rid you of _all_ of your shyness." He was referring to the fact that I was still under the sheet. "Then again, you weren't very shy last night."

"I think I was a bit distracted." I said reasonably. "You were too."

He was silent for a second; he was thinking. Then he said carefully, "Did I hurt you? You're not black and blue like Edward said Bella was, but I still need to know because...I got a bit carried away. Sam warned me." he tried to keep his voice light.

"No, I'm fine. I mean, it's not like you _gently caressed_ me or anything, but I'm not _hurt_." I closed my eyes. I was a bit tired, but who could sleep at a time like this?

"I guess you're right." he laughed quietly. "So, any suggestions? We've still got a good couple of weeks here..." he tightened his grip on my waist.

My breath caught for a second; I was a bit surprised. "You should know by now that...well..." I stuttered.

"Oh, I remember. You like to lie if you're embarrassed. So save yourself a lie and _don't_ be embarrassed. We need to figure this out." he said sweetly in my ear.

I took a slow breath. "For one...maybe we could...make it cooler in here." I said timidly. "I know that sounds terrible, but it's true."

He chuckled. "That means you'll just need to be closer to me when we're sleeping or you'll freeze. I'm fine with that."

"So am I." I smiled and rolled over onto my other side, facing him. I was still curled against him, but I could see his face. I reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. "Back to your other question...I have no suggestions for now." I stopped, then continued. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot." he said.

I averted my eyes, speaking quietly. "So after last night...you know...yeah..." I felt so stupid. Whatever. "Do you still think I'm beautiful? Like...you know...my body..." I felt stupid, and blushed.

He grinned and replied ever so gently, "You're perfect, my own virgin goddess."

I giggled and blushed madly, burying my face into his warm chest.

"So now will you come out from under that sheet? Or at least stop holding onto it like it's your lifeline." he laughed.

"Maybe." I said, teasing him.

"So what about me? Did you like what you saw?"

My face grew ever hotter, but I lifted it to meet his gaze. Screw that, I looked back down at his chest. "Yes. I loved it. I love you." I said quietly.

I could feel the waves of happiness radiating from his smile. "The sheet?" he asked again, tugging at the edges.

"I guess I can let go of it." I said slowly, releasing my death grip. "Just don't pull it off or do something mean. I might cry." I pouted.

"Would I ever be mean to you?"

"No. I just like being a brat." I smiled.

"You're forgetting...just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't touch you." he grinned impishly and placed his hands on my ribcage, moving them down along my waist, down my hips, and across my legs.

I shivered agreeably. "I know. Remember I do half of the things I do to make myself feel better. It makes me feel better if you can't see me." I covered my eyes with my hands and he laughed. I removed my hands and laughed too.

"Your skin is so soft." he commented.

I blushed, but didn't look away. "Thanks." I yawned.

"Looks like somebody's tired."

"No." I said, my eyelids drooping. Dammit.

"It's four in the morning, of course you're tired." he gently pulled me on top of him. I was so tired, I didn't even object as the sheet fell away from me. If I kept my eyes closed I could remain calm. No worries. He loves me. Stop being a baby.

"I'm not squishing your boobs am I?" he laughed quietly.

"Nope." I tried to maintain consciousness. "Am I squishing _you_?"

I felt his body shake as he chuckled. "No, you're light as a feather."

I nodded sleepily, and then something crossed my mind. I opened my eyes, trying to ignore my nakedness, and raised my eyebrows at Seth. "What happened to my bathing suit?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Well, it _was_ very flimsy...let's just say you won't be wearing it again."

"Alice packed more, don't worry." I sighed, and fell asleep.

**A/N: Shorter than the last one, but just as sweet. See? I can write a honeymoon without having to write those dirty scenes. My poor editor would go blind if I did anyway...**

**Please review, I would love to know how you liked this one. By the way, Seth's concern about Alicia's boobs was based off of a real-life experience I had. I thought it was funny.**


	31. Weresharks?

"I'm surprised you're not screaming about sharks." Seth laughed as we swam out into the water. I got to the point where it was shoulder-deep for me, but the water was only up to his chest. I felt so short.

"I know I've got a badass werewolf to protect me." I replied smugly.

"True, very true. Us werewolves are pretty badass." he agreed.

I was treading water, but decided to float on my back. The sun was very bright, so I closed my eyes. This is what I always imagined Hawaii to be like. Wonderful weather, awesome beach, and then I even had my husband to complete the image. I'm never going to get tired of the word _husband_. Ok, maybe I will sooner or later. You know, after five years.

"Shark!" Seth said urgently.

I sat up in the water, looking around. That little bastard had tricked me. "You're mean." I pouted.

"No I'm not. Did I mention it was a wereshark?" he asked, pulling me into his firm grip. "It might bite you. Careful." he bent down and kissed my jaw line.

I squirmed, giggling. "Please go away, mister shark. I don't wanna be eaten today. I'm on my honeymoon."

"I guess the wereshark understands." he said, letting me go.

"Actually, he probably got freaked out when he saw the badass werewolf in the water with me. Did I mention it was a _sexy_ badass werewolf? The shark had no chance."

We both laughed, and he splashed water on me. I splashed back, and he shook his wet hair out like a dog. That made me laugh more. Then I swam over to Seth and latched onto him with my arms and legs wrapped around his waist and chest.

"Looks like you've got a jellyfish stuck on you." I giggled.

"Damn, that's one hot jellyfish." he said, grinning broadly. I saw him eyeing the strings of my bikini top.

"Don't you dare," I warned, but it was too late. He pulled on the tie and it came undone. I still had the halter part, but the back was untied and the ends were floating in the water. I clung to him, trying to keep my top from floating up to the surface. "You devil!"

"What can I say? It was an opportunity I couldn't pass up." he grinned crookedly.

I laughed and then realized something. I was clinging to Seth's body in the water and... "Oh my God! Have you actually got a boner?" I laughed.

He wrapped his arms around me and fell back into the water, floating on his back. I was pulled on top of him. "Maybe. Why don't you double-check?"

"You're terrible!" I squealed, wriggling in his arms.

"Wait a second, do you want your top to come off?" he asked devilishly, reaching up for the second tie on my top.

"You wouldn't." I said, all serious now.

He looked up and shrugged. "Maybe I would. Maybe I wouldn't."

I sighed and fell onto his chest. I heard him breathe in, about to speak. I cut him off, "No, my boobs are _not_ squished." I grinned.

"You read my mind." he said, laughing.

I sat up again and ran my hands along his chest. I felt him make a content growl. I looked up and pouted. "Will you tie my top back on?"

He looked guilty, and sighed. "Sure, why not?"

He sat up and I got off of him so I could tread water in front of him. I held my top against myself while he tied the ends back behind me. "Make sure it's tight." I said.

"It is, stop worrying." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you." I kissed him.

He sighed. "You're one strange jellyfish."

"But you know you love me." I replied.

"I know. Do you know what I love more than you?"

"What?" I asked, curious.

"I dunno. I was asking you." he replied.

"I was about to say, you can't love anything more than me! Not even food!"

"Nope, not even food." he agreed. "Speaking of food..."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, we can have some food." I started to swim back to the shore. We both walked out of the waves and he shook his wet mop of hair out again. I laughed and squeezed mine out.

"Have I ever mentioned how awesome you look when you're dripping wet?" he asked.

"You, my friend, have a dirty mind." I said, walking back to the house.

"I know." he replied.

**A/N: Ok, so I think I'm on a roll. Three chapters in one day (when I'm supposed to be busy doing other things) seems nice to me. Of course, I still haven't started preparing for my family but oh well. Did it suck? It had some suckage, I know but I think it was cute overall. Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	32. Hotdogs and Popsicles

I was taking a shower, after taking a late-night swim in the ocean. I was covered in salt and sand. Yuck. It was also a way for me to meditate. So many things had happened in the last week. I discovered a part of Seth I had never seen before. I had discovered his beastly, wolf side. And I liked it. I had also discovered a different side of myself. I had no idea I could be so...bold. I let the hot water flow over me, and relaxed every muscle in my body.

Suddenly, there was a burst of cold air and then I felt Seth's arms wrap around me. I gasped, and would've fallen if he hadn't been holding me. "Where the heck did you come from?" I asked, catching my breath. I didn't turn around.

"I thought you might like some company." I felt him shrug behind me. "This also saves water, if we both shower at once."

"Oh, so you're doing this for the _environment_?" I smirked.

"Yeah, let's go with that." he said.

"So it had nothing to do with the fact that I'm naked and vulnerable?"

"Well I told you earlier that you looked amazing when you're dripping wet."

"Very true. What if I told you to go away?"

He felt his arms slacken. "Do you really want me to go away? I mean, I would if you wanted me to..."

"No!" I said, thinking I had upset him. I turned around and hugged him. "I was joking." I felt him shake underneath me. The little jerk was laughing!

"I knew that'd get you to turn around."

I gasped. "That's not very nice."

"Well you need to get over yourself. I'm just helping you get there." he smiled.

"What if I just do this to tease you? You know, act all shy and everything." I asked slyly.

He looked at me, thoughtful. "That would mean you're a great actor - which you aren't - and that you enjoy seeing me suffer."

"I'm a sadist, I admit." I laughed.

"So wait, I'm confused. Were you joking or are you for real?"

I laughed. "I'm for real! I mean, it's real that I think it's embarrassing that we're showering together and stuff, but I was joking about me teasing you."

"I'm still confused."

"Put it this way. I still need all the help I can get on _getting over myself_." I told him.

"That's right up my alley."

We stood together in the shower for some time, just enjoying each other's company. After a while I decided I was going to shrivel up into a prune. Seth shut off the water and picked me up easily into his arms to carry me out of the shower. He walked over and set me down on the bed. I quickly grabbed the sheet to cover myself. It was fricking _cold_. Seth rummaged around in my suitcase, threw some things out over his shoulder, and then pulled out a lacey corset and a pair of underwear. He threw them at me.

"You should wear this."

I rolled my eyes. "Turn around."

"Why? I see you right now --"

"Turn around!" I said again.

He grumbled but turned around all the same. While he was turned around, he went ahead and pulled on a pair of boxers.

I quickly put on the pair of underwear and tried to put on the corset, but I need the laces tied in the back. "Seth, you can come help me lace up the back now." After he had done so, I walked into the bathroom to look at myself. I groaned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My boobs look too big." I whined.

"That's impossible." he disagreed. "You're ready for bed now."

I sighed and went to crawl into bed with him. The corset was itchy, and it was very tight, but it was ok overall. At least Seth was happy about it. He sat down next to me on the bed and I crawled into his lap for warmth.

"Remind me to turn the thermostat up when we're not...you know..." I said.

"But then you won't want to sit in my lap."

"Yes I will."

He leaned me back in his arms and kissed me passionately. I kissed back, but faltered when he put me down on my back. He stopped and looked down at me, concerned.

I blushed, looking away. "Um, could we take a break for tonight? It's nothing bad but I'm...uh...a little sore."

He looked a bit disappointed, but agreed. "Ok, that's fine. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It really wasn't an issue, but now I can feel it all over. The shower helped, but the pain is back. I'm sorry." I said, trying to apologize. Why was I such a frail human being? Why?

"Don't be sorry! I forgot. Remember, once my wolf instincts take over I'm not really myself. I can't tell when I'm going too far." he said grimly.

"Ok, I'll stop being sorry if you'll stop thinking it's your entire fault." I compromised. "You didn't go too far; I'm letting you know now that _tonight_ would be going too far." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ok." he agreed, pulling me close as he lay down next to me.

"See? Interspecies relationships can work out just fine." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. It'll be interesting in a few years to see how the whole Jacob and Nessie thing turns out. Werewolf and vampire-human child relationship."

"It's weird though since they're, like, best friends. Nessie won't know what to do once she realizes she's in love with him and he's in love with her."

"You were my best friend."

I went over that in my mind. Oh yeah. "That's right...I was. Wait, I _was_? I still _am_ your best friend! That's what your spouse is. Your best friend." I said, laughing.

"Then I feel pretty special that I married my best friend."

"You _should_ feel special."

There was silence for a few minutes, and then I spoke. "I have a joke for you, if you're interested. It's kind of dirty." I giggled.

"Oh, let's hear it." he said eagerly.

"I just realized that Bella was basically having sex with a popsicle." I giggled.

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess she was. Damn, that sounds bit uncomfortable. Not that I would know, since I'm a guy."

"You wanna know something even more messed up?"

"What?"

"I was basically having sex with a hot dog."

Silence.

Then we both burst out laughing. I had to struggle to catch my breath with that corset on, and then Seth pulled me into huge hug.

"God, I love you." he laughed.

**A/N: Ok, I'm going t have to stop writing now. I am losing my touch once more. That's enough for one day...what was that...like...four chapters in one day? I still have to prepare for my company. Reviews are loved!**


	33. Werewolves and Alcohol Don't Mix

Seth was holding his hand in mine, examining my rings. We were lying together in a hammock suspended between two palm trees, watching the sunset. His fingers ran over the back of my palm as he turned my hand back and forth.

"The diamond is so glittery." I said quietly, relaxed.

"I knew you'd like it." he said as he put my hand down and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. His arm was like a warm, firm pillow.

"My wedding band is pretty too, but the diamond is better of course. Girls love diamonds." I explained with a hint of sarcasm.

"Girls also like things like puppies and kittens. You just happened to get a full-grown wolf instead of a cute little poodle."

"I like the werewolf better. He's warm," I snuggled into his arm. "He's strong, he makes me laugh, and he's handsome." I smiled. "Of course, I've already explained that to you before."

"It's nice to hear it again."

"Yeah, but I don't want to overinflate your ego." I laughed.

I swear Hawaii has the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen. The ocean looks like it's been painted over with purples and pinks, and the sky is lit up and the colors blend together like pastels. It was a great way to end a day of scuba diving and swimming. Two weeks had flown by, and the third week was already here. We were debating whether we wanted to stay for another week after that or head home. A whole month in Hawaii was oh so very tempting.

Seth rolled over onto his side and I felt his eyes on me. I was in a deep state of relaxation, so I didn't really even move or feel like asking questions. I just closed my eyes, dreamlike, and sighed.

"I can't get over how beautiful your body is." he said quietly.

I couldn't help but giggle. It was so funny to hear him say things like that. I couldn't get over the fact that he loved me so much. That's how imprinting works though, so I had to accept it. Sometimes it felt like he loved me more than I deserved, but I was glad. "I think it's just the bathing suit. Anyone could look pretty in this thing." I smiled, eyes still closed.

"You'd look gorgeous out of it too. I know so."

"Please don't rip this one too. I'm down to half the clothes I had when we got here! Then again, Alice packed enough clothes to fill up a shopping mall..." I laughed.

"I won't rip it." he said, running one of his fingers along my collarbone and down the center of my chest.

I inhaled quickly, and then exhaled. I opened my eyes and watched as he trailed his fingers all along my body. I giggled quietly. "Having fun?"

"Oh yeah."

I slowly sat up in the wobbly hammock, and he stopped. I grinned and turned around so I was facing him. I crawled over and straddled him, running my hands over his chest and stomach. Not many people could say their husband had an eight-pack, could they? His eyes closed and I heard him growl softly, content. I leaned down and kissed him, my hands running along his rippling arm muscles. He pulled his arms away and wrapped them around me, pulling me down on top of him. Forcefully. He continued to kiss me, our lips parting only to breathe. Then suddenly…

Our hammock flipped over. Yup. Right then and there, we went tumbling down into the sand. Before anything good could happen, the hammock just had to flip. Score one for the hammock. Score one for the damn hammock.

We both sat up and looked at each other; then we started laughing. I fell onto my back, wrapping my arms around my gut, laughing hysterically. I recovered, and Seth pulled me to my feet.

"I say it's time for a drink." he said, pulling me inside the cottage. We walked into the kitchen, where Alice had stocked an entire cabinet with alcoholic beverages. I personally didn't drink alcohol, but Seth liked to. Of course, it was really hard to get a werewolf drunk. Not that he hadn't tried.

I hopped up and sat on the counter while Seth grabbed a bottle of Bacardi. I couldn't help but look concerned as he downed half of the bottle in one swig.

He rolled his eyes at me, "You know it takes a lot more than this to get me going."

"I know." I said, shrugging. "But nobody likes to see their husband drink so much at once."

"Maybe you should have some. You know, just a bit." he said, pleading with his eyes.

"No." I said, crossing my arms and looking away as I hid my smile.

"But it'll be fun." he whined.

"Nope. Sorry buddy, go get some Hawaiian stripper drunk. I'm sure she'll know how to have fun." I teased.

Seth finished the bottle and set it down on the counter as he walked over to me. He leaned down and whispered huskily in my ear, "But no stripper could _ever_ look as sexy as you."

So we went into the entertainment room to watch a movie. Or two. Or three. Throughout every movie, Seth was keeping up a constant flow of alcohol. I guess he deserved to have some fun, and it wasn't like it was going to be very easy for him to get wasted. Still…it worried me.

"Stop worrying and enjoy the movie." he said, and I gave up. Let the man get drunk on his honeymoon. Who gives a damn. Oh right…I do. Or I _should_ anyway.

We watched some of our favorite movies: What Happens In Vegas, Juno, Hancock, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Harry Potter. I had changed into a thin nightgown with a low neckline and a very short length. It was powder blue and had a matching thong, thanks to Alice. I had to find some way to repay her when I got home…but vampires had no weaknesses in my book.

After a while I saw the crowd of empty bottles on the floor grow and grow and grow. _Damn_ he could drink. I looked at his face, which was relaxed. He had his arm draped casually around my waist while we sat on the couch. He didn't _look_ drunk, but he very well could've been. I'd never seen so many empty bottles of tequila and liquor…

"Are you tired yet, baby?" he asked as the movie ended.

"Nope." I said cheerfully.

"Good, because we won't be going to bed for a while." he said, smirking.

"Oh really?" I asked, smiling.

"Yup. Tonight we're gonna try new things. Go new places." he said seductively. Oh shit. Was he actually _drunk_? If he was drunk, I was _screwed_. Both figuratively _and_ literally. Well at least we were married.

"And what if I refuse?" I asked, playing along.

"Refusal isn't an option." he said, pushing me down onto the couch cushions.

"Oh, now we're playing dirty are we?" I giggled.

"Really dirty." he whispered, pinning me down beneath his large, hot body. Speaking of hot, I was getting pretty hot myself.

"Can you play dirty and still be gentle?" I asked, keeping my voice light.

"Possibly." he said gruffly, playing with the neckline of my nightgown with his fingers.

I realized how hot is was underneath his body on the couch. "Could we go into our room? Please?" I pouted, fluttering my lashes. Two could play at this game.

"But the couch is a whole new experience." he kissed me and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"But you'll burn me up." I pouted again.

He stopped for a second and I could tell he was thinking. Even intoxicated, he knew that smothering me would not be beneficial to him. Slowly, he lifted me up and carried me into our room. He placed me on the bed, kissed me intensely, and left right back out the door. I sat there shivering, and wondered what the hell he was doing.

Then it became obvious once he entered my line of vision in the hallway. he was bringing the couch into our room. _Damn_. He was actually carrying the couch into our room, so we could both have our way. That's what I call devotion. Or maybe it was just his hormones raging. Either way, it was pretty awesome. He closed our door and set the couch down at the end of our bed.

He pulled me onto the couch and straddled me, ripping off my nightgown. I could tell he was _very_ aroused, if you know what I mean. Roughly, he kissed me again and put his hands on my shoulders, pinning me down without mercy. He squeezed his legs around my hips and I went limp. He used one hand to keep me down while the other traced the edge of my thong. My breath quickened, and I struggled against his death grip.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his breathing uneven.

"I'm sort of afraid." I confessed, looking him in the eyes.

"But we've done this before." he said, kissing me again.

I pulled away. "Not when you're so drunk you might crush me."

"I would never do such a thing." he reasoned, eyeing my thong.

"Yes you would. You wouldn't even know it either, until you sobered up and realized." I said, feeling a bit guilty. I had promised myself I would let him have fun.

"But I am sober." he said, his eyes lighting up. He looked very aware of his surroundings all of the sudden. Very amused. Very playful.

"What?" I asked, confused.

He laughed lightly, kissing me less intensely than a few moments before. "I was joking. I'm not drunk. Did you really think I was?" he asked, hiding his concern.

I stared at him, mouth open. "You jerk. You tricked me! Yes I thought you were drunk!" I still couldn't keep myself from laughing.

"Nah, I just wanted to have a little fun. I also wanted to see how you reacted to being pushed around." he grinned impishly.

I blushed a bit, smiling. "Well, as long as you definitely know how far is too far…I don't mind."

"Good." he grinned, leaning back over top of me. "Now where were we?"

**A/N: I've always wondered whether Seth could really get drunk. You know, he's so big I don't know if it's possible. So I just decided he could mess around with Alicia. That was fun, wasn't it? I loved the hammock scene…and Seth carrying the couch into their room. Review please! **

**Also, how many more chapters should I do of the honeymoon before they go home? Do you guys want more, or less? I'd love to hear your opinions!**


	34. Odds and Ends

"Are you feeling ok?" Seth asked, leaning on the counter to look at me as I sat at the bar in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know how girls get moody when they're on their period." I sighed, peering into my mug of coffee. Getting my period while I was on my honeymoon was not very fun, but at least we knew I wasn't pregnant. I could tell Seth internally sighed with relief when I mentioned I was on my period a week ago. It should've been gone by now, but my body was always screwing around with me.

"Yeah, you should've seen Leah before she phased for the first time. She was the biggest PMSer I'd ever seen. She would just about tear apart the house. I used to just hide in my room until she went to bed, then I'd sneak into the kitchen to eat." he grinned.

I laughed. "Wow. Don't worry, I'm not _that_ bad."

"I know. Are you forgetting I've been hanging out with you for _years_?" he laughed. "Trust me, I can always tell when you're on your period."

"I'd hate to be Bella though." I said thoughtfully. "Everyone in the Cullen family would know. Damn, that would suck." I shuddered at the thought.

"So what'cha wanna do today?" he asked.

"I dunno. I don't feel like swimming."

"Understandable."

"I kind of want to go into town. You know, sightsee and go shopping."

"Sounds fun."

So that's that we did. We had a rental car in the garage and Seth drove us into the quaint little town in Hawaii that didn't really have a name. Like seriously, it just seemed to be there for people staying in the cottages within sixty miles of it. It was small, but it had nice shopping opportunities. We stopped by the grocery store for some more food – including chocolate cake, chocolate chip cookies, and regular chocolate. Yummy. We also went into some stores that sold pretty island jewelry. I found a beautiful necklace with seashells and gemstones tied elegantly into the wire. We bought it for ten dollars. I was going to buy Seth one of those classic Hawaiian flower shirts, but it would be pointless since he usually goes around without a shirt. Seth wanted me to buy a coconut bra, but I said it would be too uncomfortable. Instead I bought a simple band that wrapped around my chest. I thought it looked pretty.

While I tried on some other clothes, I noticed just how tan I was. Damn, I was naturally slightly tan but now I was almost as dark as Seth! I laughed to myself and redressed to go walk around some more. Seth stopped and got himself a pineapple smoothie. I dragged him over to a stand with snow-cones. I fricking loved snow-cones! I bought a cherry snow-cone and we sat down on a bench on the pier overlooking the ocean.

Once the sun started to set, we drove home. Well, back to our island home anyway. Seth carried everything into the house and I started to make dinner. We had bought some rice and chicken at the store with some seasonings, so I made an Asian chicken dish. Seth practically inhaled it before I had even finished half of it. I laughed as he got seconds. After that we just chilled on our bed. The couch was still in our room, but the bed had a fluffy comforter. I just nuzzled into Seth's side and closed my eyes, smiling. Within minutes both of us drifted off to sleep.

I woke up at around eleven thirty to use the bathroom. When I got out, Seth was awake, rubbing sleep from his eyes. I was grinning like an idiot. "Guess what?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I'm not on my period anymore."

"It's about time." he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, be nice. I can't help it." I whined, crawling onto the bed. I was still grinning to myself like an idiot.

"I'm tired." he said, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"That's a first since we've been here. Usually you keep my up all night." I giggled.

"I know. Are you disappointed?" he grinned, eyes still closed.

"Nah, it's ok." I said quietly, pulling his head into my lap. I began to run my fingers through his hair. He growled quietly, content. I giggled softly.

"That feels so good." he whispered.

"That's the point." I replied, kissing his forehead.

We sat there for some time, me running my fingers through his shaggy hair and him enjoying every minute of it. I got up to change into some pajamas, since my legs were getting very warm. It felt like a tank top and shorts night. Of course…Alice hadn't packed any sleep shorts. I spied a pair of silk boxer shorts hanging out of Seth's suitcase, and asked myself, _Why not?_

So then I returned to bed, laying down next to Seth. His hand wound it's way around my waist, and then moved downwards. He stopped at the hem of his boxers that I was wearing. I shrugged, "They're comfy."

"You're funny." he whispered, nuzzling his face into the back of my head.

"That's why you love me." I said, grinning.

"Mmm-hmm…" he mumbled quietly.

I sighed, closing my eyes. Then a thought occurred to me. "Hey Seth." I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Is this pair clean or dirty?"

I felt him grin into the back of my head. "Does it matter?"

"Not really. I was just curious."

"Then it's a secret." he said before falling asleep. I drifted off shortly after.

**A/N: Ok, this one was short and not-as-fluffy but I liked it. I just felt the need to assure everyone that Alicia was not pregnant. That would be a bit too much like Twilight, would it not? There will probably be one more honeymoon chapter, and then they'll go home. Review with comments, questions, suggestions, etc. Thanks for reading!**


	35. Last Night

"It's our last night in Hawaii." Seth reminded me, brushing a lock of hair from my face.

"I know. Isn't it sad?" I whined, and he kissed me before I could stick out my lower lip.

We were laying in our wonderful bed in our wonderful Hawaiian cottage in wonderful Hawaii. Tomorrow we flew home. I would really miss this place. I would miss the huge bed, the huge shower, the Jacuzzi tub, the hammock, the kitchen, the sunset, the couch, and I would miss the isolation. Only because it felt more romantic to be in a secluded island cottage than in an old house in Forks.

"But at least we still have each other." he said, smiling.

"Aw, that's so sweet." I giggled, kissing him.

"You know, we still haven't used those awesome pillows Edward gave us." Seth smirked.

"I think we should keep them intact. You know, for memory's sake." I suggested.

"I don't think so, missy." he said, reaching over my head for one of the down-filled pillows. He pulled it over and used his teeth to rip off one of the corners. Then he shook it over top of me, showering me in fluffy feathers. "Ah, it's snowing!" he said in a funny little voice.

I giggled, blowing feathers from my face. "Good thing I've got a werewolf to keep me warm."

"Hey, that's what Jake did for Bella. Of course, he was doing it for a different reason than to just keep her warm…" he trailed off, grinning.

"Well he didn't rape her so it all worked out." I smiled, pulling some feathers out of my hair. They fell onto my shirt and made a huge contrast. I was wearing a tight black T-shirt with another pair of Seth's boxers. Those things are _comfy_, man.

"Yeah, that would've created a problem." Seth laughed, throwing the empty pillowcase aside.

"Hmmm…" I hummed thoughtfully, looking around.

"What'cha thinkin'?" he asked, tickling me. I giggled and pushed him away playfully.

"I was just reminiscing on this whole honeymoon trip." I said dreamily.

"Oh?" he asked, leaning back into the headboard of the bed frame. I scooted over next to him and leaned into his chest.

"You know, remembering my favorite parts."

"So what was your absolute favorite part?" he asked, putting and arm around me.

"It's hard to choose." I said, thinking.

"I know what my favorite part was." he said, smug.

"Well, what was it?" I asked.

He grinned to himself, looking pleased. I could tell he was having one of those _I'm-the-luckiest-guy-in-the-world-and-I'm-so-awesome-that-I-got-laid-by-an-equally-awesome-girl_ moments. I could let him keep his pride, for now.

"Come on." I urged, elbowing him.

"That first night. Seeing you that night changed the way I look at you." he said softly, ruffling my hair.

I laughed. "How so?"

"Well first off, that's the first time I saw you completely naked and it changed my world, I'll tell you that. I was like, _"DAMN LOOK AT THAT BODY!" _and it's like the world shifted all over again, like when I imprinted. Now the world not only revolved around everything that made _you_ happy and kept you safe, but it also revolved around keeping your _body_ safe and happy. It sounds weird, but it made sense to me at the time." he laughed a bit nervously.

I blushed deeply, but it kind of made sense. I mean, I didn't think it made that much normal sense, but it made sense for an imprinter to feel that way, right? "So basically you're saying from that moment on you wanted to have sex to keep my _body_ happy?" I asked, smirking at him. It was fun teasing him like this.

He grinned at me. "You could say that. A body like yours shouldn't go to waste."

"Ok, I get it." I laughed, shaking my head. He was so funny sometimes.

"So what was your favorite part?" he asked, trying to change the subject away from his obsession with my body.

"I am caught between that first night and that night on the couch." I said, giggling.

"Oh, please explain."

"Well that first night…I…I'd never felt so loved. So protected, so _wanted_." I blushed again. "I felt invincible, like nothing else mattered but the fact that you and I were together and it was like we were inseparable. It was all so good, so surreal. It was one of the best nights of my life, really." I looked down at my lap and I heard his light laughter at my embarrassment.

"Ok, so what about the couch?" he tried to stifle his laughter.

I grinned, perking up. "I just thought that was funny. To think my husband wanted to have sex on the couch so badly, but also wanting to make sure I was comfortable, that he brought the couch to where I wanted to be. That's just kickass." I giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, I was pretty epic that night." he agreed, cocky as ever. No pun intended.

"Of course you were." I rolled my eyes, nuzzling closer into his chest. I could feel his firm muscles underneath me. It was so comforting. "So tomorrow I was thinking we could stop in San Francisco to see Arisa. You know, one last little pit stop before we go home. I think she'd be happy to see us."

"Oh yeah, she'll tackle you the second she hears you on the front stoop." Seth chuckled. "Sure, no problem. I'd like to see the big city a bit, too."

"Yay." I said, kissing his cheek.

He turned his head, gently kissing my lips. "I can't get enough of you."

I giggled like a lovesick teenager…wait…I still sort of was a teenager. Eighteen and married wasn't all _that_ grown up. He kissed me again, with more passion. I turned around to drape my arms over his shoulders, not taking my lips from his. I felt him smile as he kissed me, and I smiled too.

**A/N: Ok, I know that ended abruptly but I'm going through another case of writer's block. I know what happens in the next chapter, but today I'm going out of town (again) for two weeks, and then on August 10****th**** classes start back up again. I'm going to be very busy, but don't think I'm abandoning** **my story or you guys. I could never live with myself! The updates might come less often, but I'll be updating for sure! Please bear with me, and thanks for reading! A special thanks to all of you who review almost every chapter I write, to my epic editor Ariana, and to Vanessa for helping me through the rough spots. I couldn't do it without any of you! You guys rock!**


	36. San Francisco

"I am never flying again. Ever." I said dizzily as we got into a cab. I always got sick on planes, and I was also afraid of heights. On the way to Hawaii I slept but on the way back I was awake the whole fricking time.

"Aw, it's wasn't that bad." Seth said, giving the taxi driver directions to Arisa's house. Arisa lived in downtown San Francisco, in one of those small houses that got shoved between other houses. Like a townhouse I guess. You should know by now that I'm not one for descriptions. Sue was always teasing me about it.

"Yes it was." I said, closing my eyes and leaning onto his shoulder. There was moderate traffic, but soon enough we were stopped outside Arisa's house. Seth paid the driver and we unloaded our suitcases onto her front stoop.

"Prepare yourself." I said as I rang the doorbell.

"As if I need to prepare." Seth scoffed.

Right on cue, I heard a rush of footsteps and I quickly stepped to the left as Arisa burst through her front door to hug me. Seth stayed where he was, and that was ok for him. But for Arisa…well she slammed into a werewolf. Ouch.

"Ow." she complained, backing up from Seth. She shook her finger at him. "That's not very nice." She turned around, looking for me. "Alicia!" she squealed, hugging me.

I sighed, hugging her back. Arisa was always so emotional. It was creepy sometimes.

"Come on in! Seth, grab your wife's bags." she commanded, laughing. I stretched up to kiss Seth's cheek before following Arisa into her house. Seth was behind me, easily carrying all of our bags. Ah, the beauty of werewolves.

Arisa showed us to her guest room and then we went down into her kitchen. I got a glass of ice water while Seth helped himself to a Coke. Arisa had coffee. She was addicted to that stuff.

"So, how was it in Hawaii?" she asked, sipping her coffee.

"Sunny, hot, sandy, peaceful, wonderful." I said, shrugging.

"Anything interesting happen?" she asked, winking.

"Yeah. Alicia flipped over our hammock." Seth laughed.

"You klutz! Did you really?" she asked, laughing too.

I blushed. "It's not easy keeping a hammock so steady with two people."

"Well, that _and_ the fact that she was trying to seduce me at the same time." Seth added, grinning wickedly.

Arisa giggled, "Alicia? Seduce you? Never!"

"Yes! I was trying at least." I said meekly, grinning.

"Well it was working." Seth said, ruffling my hair.

Arisa giggled again. She was such a sap for romantic stuff. I swear, she's read every book, magazine, and fanfiction with romance scenes and tips. She even watches those mushy movies. I could never do that. I like romantic _comedies_.

"So what else happened?" she inquired, interested.

I blushed again. Arisa was my best friend, but sometimes things still got embarrassing. "Stuff."

"What kind of stuff? Hot stuff? Dirty stuff? Boring stuff?" she asked eagerly.

"Sexy stuff." Seth grinned again.

"Oh, fun!" Arisa smiled, sipping her coffee again.

"Seth ripped, like, half of my clothes." I pouted, joking.

"Bad boy!" Arisa scolded.

"What can I say? She didn't need them." he shrugged, downing his entire Coke in one gulp.

"Damn. Thirsty?" Arisa asked, wide-eyed. She still doesn't know about the werewolf thing.

"Yeah." he laughed, crushing the can with his thumb and index finger. Showoff.

"Nice." Arisa said, eyeing his muscles through his T-shirt.

"Don't be checking out my husband now." I teased, grabbing Seth's hand.

Arisa laughed, shaking her head. "I'd never do that! Besides, I've got my own boyfriend. I will say though, Seth beats him in the body-builder area." she said, smiling.

"Eh, us Native Americans have big builds anyway." he waved off her comment.

"So what'cha wanna do first? We could go downtown and have some lunch, or we could go shopping, go to the park…what will it be?" Arisa asked, putting her empty cup in the sink.

"Lunch sounds awesome." Seth said, rubbing his stomach.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Yeah, lunch does sound good."

"Lunch it is!" she squealed, grabbing her purse and motioning for us to follow her to the door. We got up and followed her out to her car that was parked on the street. Seth, being an awesome husband, sat in the back with me even though his legs were cramped. Aw.

"So where are we going?" Seth asked, rubbing his stomach as he put an arm around me.

Arisa put on her seatbelt and looked behind her to back out of the parking spot. "Oh, just some Italian place. You know I'm part Italian, and I _love_ Italian food. Seth, put your seatbelt on!" she scolded, pulling out into the traffic.

He chuckled. "Nah, I'm good. Don't worry, I won't sue you if I go flying through the windshield.

I rolled my eyes, buckling my seatbelt. _I_ couldn't afford to risk _my_ life. We drove down a few blocks and pulled into a spot on the street in front of a fancy-looking building with a small fountain out front. It looked pretty.

"Yes! Food!" Seth exclaimed, jumping out of the car.

"God, is he always this hungry?" Arisa laughed as she pushed the lock button on her key ring.

"Yes, sadly." I sighed, shutting the door behind me and walking through the front door that Seth was holding open for us. A waitress seated us in a booth in the back, and left to get our sodas after attempting to flirt with Seth. Seth immediately opened the menu and started searching for the biggest and tastiest entrée. I flipped through for the smallest entrée. I wasn't very hungry at all.

"I recommend the chicken parmesan or the regular spaghetti." Arisa said, casually looking through her menu. She was obviously a frequent visitor. Classy Arisa.

"What about both?" Seth asked, laughing. I smiled, shaking my head.

"Sure. You're paying for it." Arisa giggled.

Seth wound up ordering both the chicken parmesan and the spaghetti. I ordered a small salad and Arisa got some fancy soup. Then Seth ordered a fancy chocolatey dessert and I just had to take a bite. Or two. Or three. Oh forget it.

"That. Was. Delicious." Seth said, happily leaning back in the booth. I leaned into his shoulder, putting my hands on my stomach. That dessert did me in!

"I'm full. Check please!" she called to our waitress.

The waitress, whose nametag read "Anna" flounced her way over and handed us two separate checks. I looked down at ours and saw the dessert was free. She winked and walked away, her butt swinging like a baboon. Well, that's how I thought of it.

"Did you notice that chick was totally hitting on you?" Arisa asked Seth.

"Huh?" he said, slipping his credit card into the little pocket of the checkbook thing. Damn, I need a new vocabulary.

"She definitely wanted you to at least talk to her, maybe more." I laughed.

"I didn't notice. She's not very pretty." he shrugged, folding his arms behind his head.

"Really? I thought she was actually…" I trailed off, thinking. Oh yeah! Since Seth's imprinted on me, he would never be attracted to any other woman. That rocks.

"Wow Seth, you must be one awesome husband." Arisa said as the waitress returned.

Our waitress did a double-take, eyes wide. "Excuse me," she butted in, "Did she just say you were a husband?" she looked shocked, and a bit upset. Spoiled blonde diva.

"Yup. We're married." Seth put his arm around me, kissing my cheek. I grinned, but behind my grin there was viciousness. Her fake smile faltered, and she snatched up our credit cards to go enter our payment.

"She is pissed." Arisa said.

"I know." I grinned.

"You look happy." Seth commented, poking my ribs.

I giggled. "What? Can't a girl be happy that her husband loves her more than some ten dollar whore at a restaurant?" Oh shit. There she was, speak of the devil. She threw our cards back down with our receipts and stomped away. _Damn_.

We all burst out laughing, and left quickly. Arisa drove us back to her house, where we chilled out for the rest of the day and into the night. Arisa and I were doing some more catching up on each others' lives, while Seth watched football on Arisa's huge flat screen. After a while, I decided to go change into some pajamas. I left Seth with Arisa as I ran upstairs to find some appropriate clothing. Well, the only thing appropriate to wear in front of Arisa was a tank top and another pair of Seth's boxers. Lucky me.

I walked back downstairs and Arisa giggled. I glared at her, jokingly, and crossed my arms. I plopped myself down in Seth's lap and curled up. He looked away from the TV and wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. I stuck my tongue out at Arisa.

"Hey, for your information, I have a boyfriend who loves me just as much as Seth loves you." Arisa said haughtily.

I laughed. "No one could love you as much as he loves me." That was the truth after all, even if she didn't know the meaning behind it. Seth chuckled beneath me.

"Well, he _does_ seem to love you a lot. But trust me, one day I'll find a guy who loves me _just_ as much as Seth loves you." she grinned, shrugging. "It could happen."

"Who is this boyfriend of yours anyway?" Seth asked, curious.

"Oh, well technically we aren't necessarily going out but you can't blame me for trying to sound awesome." she laughed. "I danced with one of your groomsmen at your wedding who was so cute, and he seemed to really like me. I've been keeping in touch through phone calls and he's actually planning on coming to visit me soon. He keeps telling me how much he adores me and how he's never felt this way about another girl before." she giggled, rolling her eyes. "But I know he's probably just playing me."

My brow furrowed and I glanced at Seth. The only groomsman who was available was Embry. Was he thinking what I was thinking? Seth had a look of concern on his face, and raised his eyebrows at me. "So who was it?" he asked Arisa casually.

"Embry." she replied, smiling.

I knew it. "That's great!" I said, truly happy for her. Embry was a great guy after all. But then again…I'm guessing this meant he had imprinted. That could be a problem. "Embry's really nice, so I don't think he's playing you." I said, glancing at Seth again. _He's definitely not playing you_, I thought to myself.

"Well, I guess we'll see, won't we?"

"We sure will." Seth said, laughing. I heard a nervous tone in his laugh. Oh, this was going to be great. Just great.

**A/N: Drama drama drama! Oh, shame on me. I guess this means there will be even more chapters than I expected. I tried to make this chapter interesting…a bit…since this is my last chapter before my classes start back up. Yes, school is back in session for me on August 10****th****. Therefore, my updates will be even more few and far between, but you all know by now that I'm not close to being finished. In fact, I'm worried that the growing number of chapters might scare off future readers. What do ya'll think? Be sure to pass on some good words about my story if you've got any friends who are interested, because even though there're a lot of chapters, I think I don't make it seem **_**too**_** boring. **

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, and thanks for sticking with me! I promise to keep up the fluff, and we'll soon see how Arisa and Embry are faring in their relationship.**


	37. Welcome Home

"So how was she doing? Did she mention me? Was she ok?" Embry hadn't stopped asking the same questions about Arisa since we had gotten home from San Francisco. It was sweet, but it was also annoying. No wonder non-imprinters get sick of it all.

"She was fine, and she talked about you a bit. She said you're cute and thoughtful and sweet." I repeated, sighing. I was unpacking my suitcase and Seth was in the shower. It was four in the afternoon. I was dead tired, but I couldn't turn Embry down. Poor guy.

"Really? She said that?" he asked, his eyes shining. "You're sure she was doing ok? No family problems she needed to talk about? No financial issues? No health issues?" he asked anxiously.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "Embry. She. Was. Fine." I said slowly, opening my eyes.

He looked a bit embarrassed, and rubbed the back of his head. "My bad, I know you're tired. Hell, you just got back from your honeymoon. I should've waited to come over." he apologized.

"It's fine, don't beat yourself up over it. But yeah, I'd kind of like to relax for a bit." I said weakly, smiling. "Look, I'm really happy for both of you. Arisa is an amazing girl, but most men can't handle her spunkiness. You're the perfect guy for her." I said, hugging him with one arm.

He laughed, hugging me back. Well, more like crushing my ribcage but it's all the same. "Thanks Alicia. Im'ma go home now I guess, so enjoy being back in Forks." he smiled, waved, and walked downstairs. I heard the door shut as he left the house.

"Is he gone?" Seth asked from inside our bathroom.

I fell back onto our bed, sighing with relief. "Yes. Finally."

Seth walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, grinning. "Sorry about him. The only reason I didn't get that crazy is because you were my best friend and I saw you everyday anyway." he ruffled my hair as he shut our bedroom door. Then he came and leaned over top of me, kissing my forehead. "Relax. We're home."

I giggled softly, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. "We can't relax for long. Alice called and said she wanted us to visit them soon. Nessie has gotten so much older looking and Alice wants all the details." I said as I pulled away.

He pressed his forehead to mine, and his breath was warm on my face. "Well, we don't have to tell her _all_ the details, do we?"

I inhaled his scent, and sighed happily. "Nope. We can save ourselves some embarrassment."

He laughed, standing up again and going to find a pair of shorts to wear. When we were home he didn't wear a shirt. "Embarrassment? Hell, I'm not the one who's embarrassed. That's you." He grinned at me. "I'd tell the guys everything, but I was thinking we could keep it all private. You know, special." he laughed, pulling a pair of cutoff jean shorts out of his dresser drawer. I closed my eyes, giggling, while he exchanged his towel for his shorts. "Done." he called, laughing at my childish antics.

"Aw, you're so sweet." I said, smiling.

"I know." he replied, shrugging.

"You sure can be cocky." I teased, sitting up and crossing my legs.

"And just what do you mean by that?" he asked, sitting down next to me on our bed. He smiled seductively and kissed my neck.

I shivered, gently trying to push him off, even though I really didn't mean it. "Not now, we've got to go see the Cullens."

"Aw, come on." he whined, combing my hair with his fingers.

"No." I laughed, really trying to push him off. He didn't budge.

He grinned, satisfied with himself. "You can't stop me."

I stuck my lower lip out, and fluttered my lashes. "Pwease?" I begged, smoothing my hands over his muscled arms.

He sighed, sitting back up. "You women can be really persuasive sometimes." Seth didn't feel like driving, and neither did I, so he phased and carried me on his back the whole way. We arrived in their back yard and he phased back, pulling on his shorts.

"I'm not used to you being on top." he teased, putting his arm around me. "That's my job."

"You weirdo." I laughed, walking with him to the back door. Renesmee ran around the corner, now looking like a young girl instead of a toddler. Damn, it was unreal how fast she grew.

"Alicia and Seth are here!" she called into the family room, using her beautiful voice.

"Come on in!" Edward called back.

Nessie hugged me around the knees and then moved on to Seth. Then she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the family room. Edward and Emmett were sharing the couch and Jacob was sitting on the floor. I assumed he had been playing with Nessie.

"Hey man, you're back!" Jacob said, jumping up the thump Seth on the back with his huge hands.

"Welcome back, you two." Edward said cordially, rising to hug me. I shivered at his cold touch, but it was all good.

"Hey." Emmett waved to us, chilling on the couch.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, sitting down on the floor in front of Seth, who was sitting on the same cushioned chair we always sat on.

"Hunting." Emmett said dully. He looked a bit bored.

"Why did _you_ stay?" I asked.

"_Someone_ begged me to." he said, grinning at Nessie.

"I love you Uncle Em." she said, smiling all sweet-like.

I smiled. She was so cute! I looked over and saw Jacob sulking, and laughed.

"So how was your trip?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, how was it? Fun? Tiring? Exhilarating?" Emmett asked, elbowing Edward. Edward laughed, reading Emmett's mind.

"Did you get to use those pregnancy tests?" Jacob asked, laughing.

"Did you pull a Bella? Got a wolf baby on the way?" Emmett said, grinning.

"What happened to those pillows?" Edward asked, joining in.

I blushed and put my face in my hands, trying not to laugh.

"It was fun, definitely." Seth said, and I could tell he was grinning, pleased with himself again. Men and their competition in love. "Alicia got a bit tired, but I still love her." he squeezed me with his legs. "No baby, sorry to disappoint. We're not juvenile delinquents." he laughed.

"Aw, did Alicia get a little tired? Was it exhausting banging a werewolf?" Emmett asked with false concern, cracking up afterwards.

"Maybe she just got tired of doing it doggy style all the time." Jacob laughed.

I was still blushing madly, but I lifted my face the crowd in the room. "Seth's got a lot more creativity than that." I smiled shyly when everyone burst out laughing, including Seth himself.

"And the pillows?" Edward asked.

"Destroyed." I said smugly, grinning at Seth.

Emmett raised his eyebrows, and Jake's mouth popped open. Edward was the only one who knew the truth, damn mind-reading skills, but he kept his mouth shut. Awesome.

"I had money down that you'd kill her." Emmett said.

"I bet you'd just scare her off after the first night of being manhandled." Jacob said.

"Come on guys." I reasoned, smiling. "If Bella could handle Edward, surely I can handle Seth."

"Maybe Seth was just a pushover. Or a wimp." Jacob suggested, grinning wolfishly.

Seth matched his grin, showing all of his teeth. "I'd like to see you do as well with Renesmee as I did with Alicia."

Edward growled softly, but kept a neutral expression. "Hey, that's my daughter you're talking about."

"Daddy, why are they talking about me?" Nessie asked. She had been sitting there the whole time, trying to listen in and figure things out.

"Because we love you." Jake said, tickling her.

**A/N: I'm uploading a couple of chapters in one day, but don't read them all at once or you'll be done in one day and then be dying for more! School keeps me busy, but if you spread out the chapters over a few days they'll last even longer. I just realized how tiring it is to write author notes. So thanks for reading, but it's four in the morning and I am tired.**


	38. Turkey Day

Thanksgiving crept up on us so quickly. We got back from our honeymoon and then **BAM!** it was here. It's amazing how quickly time passes sometimes, but other times you're sitting there at one fifty-nine waiting for it to be two o'clock so you can go home from school.

Anyway, we were invited to have Thanksgiving dinner over at Emily and Sam's house with the rest of both of the packs. I felt so bad for Emily, having to cook for over ten starving werewolves. I volunteered to help...but let's just say my cooking skills would only hinder her. I was actually surprised when Leah volunteered to help Emily cook. Leah shrugged, biting into her apple she had gotten from a basket on Emily's table. Leah and I had gotten over there early on Thanksgiving morning to start cooking. It was gonna take all day to make this feast.

"What can I do to help?" I asked, trying not to break anything. I have _never_ been good in a kitchen. I'm the kind of person who breaks pickle jars while trying to open them, drops eggs on the floor, cuts raw chicken on a wooden cutting board, etc. I can cook, oh yes, I can cook. I just can't cook very _well_.

"Um," Emily looked around, trying to find something. I also keep forgetting that I'm still eighteen and she's older than me by several years. I felt sort of like a little kid. A burden.

Leah stepped up to the plate, tossing me an apple. "Peel some apples for apple pie. Surely you can't screw that up." she smiled, getting up to help Emily too.

I grabbed a peeler and started peeling. I managed to peel about ten apples before I sliced my finger open. No big deal, it's not like Jasper was there or anything, but I had to stop and run in under running water. After that I peeled potatoes. Then I rolled out some pie crusts. Then I got bored and ran outside to call Arisa.

"Hey," I said into my phone when she picked up.

_"Hey. What's up?"_

"When are you and Embry gonna be over here? I'm dying. You know I can't cook."

_"Well, we would've been there a little after eleven if Embry hadn't slept in so late. He was on patrol last night_." she said, sighing.

Wait a second. How the _hell_ did Arisa find out about patrols for vampires? How did she find out about werewolves? Did he tell her this soon? "Uh, you know about that? Since when?" I asked.

_"Oh, Embry told me about a week ago when I arrived here. Sam came over and we all started talking and then they explained about imprinting and werewolves and vampires and I was like WHOA and then everything was cool."_

"Wow. Yeah, sorry I couldn't tell you about it sooner."

_"I understand completely. But it is still hard to believe. Now I know why Seth loves you soooooo much. And why he eats like a pig. And now I know that you had sex with a werewolf! Ha ha!" _she laughed over the phone.

My cheeks turned red, but I laughed too. "Yeah, and now you're gonna have to deal with that for the rest of your life with Embry."

_"The rest of my life?"_ she asked.

"Unless you plan on leaving someone who loves you unconditionally and you love that same person. I've never seen you so happy with a guy."

Silence. Then, _"I guess you're right. It's just all so new. Ya know?"_

I laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"I gotta go now," she giggled over the phone and I heard Embry laughing in the background.

I laughed. "Ok, see ya." I hung up, thinking of Seth.

I walked back inside and smelled the turkeys cooking. Emily had two ovens, so that was two turkeys already cooking. The other three would cook after that. Yes, we needed five turkeys. I'd never seen so much poultry in my life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I smell food!" Seth said happily, walking through the front door into Sam and Emily's house.

"I know. I helped peel stuff!" I said proudly, like a little girl, and hugged him. It was chilly outside this time of year, but Seth was still as warm as ever.

Seth was elbowed out of the way by Embry, who was towing Arisa along behind him.

"Arisa!" I said, hugging her too.

"This is awesome!" she said, looking around. "Embry is amazing and werewolves are so cool! Holy shit I'm hyper!" she clapped her hands together and followed Embry into the kitchen, where they proceeded to fawn over each other.

I laughed, and gasped when Seth lifted me up into his arms from behind. "Did you miss me?" he asked, kissing me.

"Of course. I almost froze on the way over here!" I teased, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He carried me over to the couch and sat down, kissing the top of my head. "You look like something is bothering you." he commented.

I gasped. How could he tell after being with me for mere minutes? "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, but you just seem a bit…off."

I looked down at my hands, feeling sort of stupid. "I think I might be a bit jealous."

"What?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I dunno, it's really stupid and selfish I guess. It's just that I know Arisa is happy with Embry and it makes me jealous. Now she's got a werewolf too who loves her. They're fawning over each other like we used to do. I'm happy for them, but then again, it makes me envious." I said quietly.

He laughed, squeezing me close. "You're funny. Don't worry, I still love you more than Embry could ever love Arisa. I'll make sure of that, because I'm awesome." he laughed. "And even if you are jealous, it's ok. I understand. But don't underestimate me. Even though we're married, we're only eighteen. We can still act like teenagers." he turned my face to his and kissed me fervently, running his hands along my waist. I kissed back until…

"Oh, look at them go!" Embry said from the doorway.

Arisa giggled. "It looks like they're trying to _eat_ each other. Is that how werewolves kiss?"

"Why don't you find out." Embry said, smiling wickedly, taking Arisa into his arms and kissing her. She looked surprised at first, then closed her eyes and kissed him back.

I pouted, looking up at Seth from my spot in his lap.

"Don't feel so bad." he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "You know how Embry is. Arisa too." he grinned, kissing my neck gently.

I've always heard that true love isn't judged by how many times you make out with someone, or how they look without clothes on, or how much money they have. It's judged by the fact that when they simply kiss the top of your head, you sigh with happiness. Love is when you smile just because your boyfriend looks at you. Love is when you giggle even if he's just holding your hand. Seth loves me more than anything, and I love him back. I love it when he looks at me, when he smiles at me, when he touches me, and everything else in between. So I guess I should be happy. I guess I should remember that Seth treats me the same way Embry does Arisa, but I'm just used to it and it's all new for them.

"Yeah. I'm just being a brat, but I know better." I said, cuddling into his chest. "Just make sure you don't stop loving me like you do now. Never stop." I said softly, tilting my head up to kiss him under his jaw.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to." he said, glancing over at Arisa and Embry, who were still locked together. He rolled his eyes and hollered, "Get a room if you're gonna start hooking up! We don't wanna see you guys flailing around like fish out of water!" he grinned at me, winking.

Embry made a rude hand gesture in our general direction, and after one last kiss, he and Arisa pulled apart. "You're one to talk, since you just got back from a hot, sexy honeymoon." he said sarcastically.

"Hey, we got married first at least." Seth said defensively, grinning. "And at least I don't have rabies or fleas."

"Shut it kid, you're getting a bit full of yourself." Embry said, but his voice was full of humor. I keep forgetting that Embry, Quil, and Jacob are all older than Seth since they all look so grown-up because of the werewolf transformation.

Seth just laughed, shaking beneath me. "Whatever."

**A/N: Ok, I am **_**so over**_** trying to get this aging thing straight. I've had some more people point out my mistakes and then I even took the time to go back and read and I have confirmed my own suspicions that I was wrong. Oh God, I was **_**wrong**_**. Bite me. I'm not usually mean about stuff like this, but it's dampening my spirits on this story. Therefore, I'm going to completely erase the aging factor from my mind and pretend that even though Seth's not aging (since he would never give up phasing forever), Alicia won't get depressed and they won't be all sad that she'll die when he won't. If I ever feel like visiting this little detail again, I'll work it into the plot but for right now it's on the backburner. Please excuse my outburst, but school is stressing me out too.**

**ANYWAY, thanks for reading. I still love you guys.**


	39. Turkey Time!

"So what did my lovely wife help make?" Seth asked as we walked into the kitchen, checking up on the process of making Thanksgiving dinner.

"She peeled fruits and vegetables, rolled out pie crusts, and got blood on our good peeler." Leah teased, hugging her brother with one arm.

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Are you ok baby?" he asked, pretending to check all over my body for damage.

I giggled, pushing him away. "It was just a little cut." I said, showing him my finger.

He kissed it, grinning. "I can't remember the last time I saw a cut that little. I don't even have time to see my own cuts before they heal." he laughed.

"Well aren't you special." I laughed too.

We hung around in the kitchen and talked with Leah as more people arrived. Sam popped in to greet Emily (Leah coincidentally had to use the bathroom at that time) and the other guys gathered in the family room, some with their imprintees. It took me a minute to realize that Seth and Sam were the only ones who had married their imprintees. I felt pretty damn special.

"Hey, Seth." I said, thinking.

"Huh?" he asked, trying not to sneak a bite from a pumpkin pie that was calling his name.

"Is Jacob gonna be here?"

"Sure, why?"

"Is he bringing Nessie?" I didn't know if Edward would like that very much.

"I think so. Bella said it would be fun for her to get out of the house and see some new people, especially people who she doesn't have to hide from. I think Edward was on the verge of saying yes, since she is as physically mature as a six-year old by now, and as mentally mature as an eight-year old. God, that kid grows fast. Kind of like how we did before we became werewolves." he commented, referring to the other guys.

"Cool. I think it'll be fun for her." I said, smiling.

"Alicia, take Seth out of here before he jumps on that pie." Emily teased, putting the last turkey in the oven.

"Down, boy. Down." I said, taking his hand and entering the family room, where everyone was crowded together. Well, almost everyone. Paul and Rachel were spending Thanksgiving with Billy, which I thought was sweet.

Kim was known to be a bit shy, so she and Jared were simply sitting on the couch together. She looked comfortable just listening to Jared and Quil talk. Quil was sitting on the floor next to the couch, with Claire in his lap. She seemed a bit bored, but smiled when she saw Jacob and Renesmee enter through the front door. She got up and took her little four and a half year old self to the door, leaving Quil behind. He smiled and continued talking. Sam was talking with Embry in the corner, and Arisa was standing beside them, holding Embry's hand. Colin and Brady were joking around with each other in another part of the room. Basically, it was one with get together of wolves, female humans, and one vampire-human hybrid. Cool.

"Hey Seth! How's it going kid?" Jacob asked, coming to stand with us.

"Going good, man." he replied, grinning. "How'd you get Edward to let Nessie come?"

"He figured it would be nice for her to experience a real Thanksgiving meal, since at home it would be pointless to make a feast for one little girl." he chuckled. "That, and the fact that Nessie started begging and pouting and so did Bella."

"Nice." I said, imagining Edward struggling to refuse the two women he loved most. Jacob and Seth started talking about guy stuff, so I wandered over to Arisa.

"Isn't this cool?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it is." I said, looking her over. "How much coffee have you had today?"

"Not much. Two, three cups. Extra sugar. Extra caffeine." she replied, waving away my concern.

I laughed, shaking my head. Classic Arisa, once again.

"So how are we supposed to eat all of that food in there?" she asked.

"Don't worry, the guys will have it all gone by the end of the night. Remember, they're werewolves."

"All of them?" she asked, looking around.

"Only the guys, and Leah. But don't ask why she's the only girl." I warned. "We're actually missing some people, too."

"Damn." she said, eyes wide.

Then Emily came into the room. "Dinner is ready." she called, clasping her hands together.

It was like a stampede. Everyone piled into the kitchen at once, and tried to settle around the kitchen table, to which Sam had added the extra table piece in the middle to make it larger. Nessie and Claire sat on laps to save space, and eventually we got everyone seated.

There was turkey, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, green beans, corn, and cranberry sauce. After that there was gravy, pumpkin pie, apple pie, peas, cornbread, dinner rolls, spiced carrots, squash casserole, pudding, and other things I didn't really know what the hell they were. And it was all going to be gone in about in hour or less. Damn.

"Happy Thanksgiving, dig in." Emily said, motioning to everything on the table.

I got a small slice of turkey, some green beans, some corn, and some mashed potatoes. Seth already had a plate full of turkey and both kinds of potatoes, which he then proceeded to suck down. I was finishing my plate when he was on his third.

"Slow down!" I said, laughing.

"But it's so good." he grinned, downing a glass of milk.

I shook my head, getting a small slice of apple pie. After that, I was done. I looked around and saw that Nessie was eyeing all the food, overwhelmed. Claire had eaten a bit, but she was a picky eater. The other girls were almost done, but the guys were still shoveling the food in. People were talking between bites of pie and turkey, and I just sat and listened. Jacob was talking about cars to anyone who would listen, Embry was talking about himself and Arisa to Jared, Sam was talking to Emily, etc. The only one not talking (and the only _girl_ who hadn't finished eating) was Leah. She wasn't eating as much as the guys, but she was eating more than a regular human. She ate slowly, too.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." she mumbled, playing with some peas on her plate before eating them. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Really?" I asked, skeptical.

She smiled. "You know me, Alicia. Trust me, I'm no worse than any other day with Sam and Emily. In fact, today's actually been kind of nice." she added.

"That's good." I grinned. "So, what else are we gonna do tonight?"

"Eh, just hang around." she said, pushing her plate away. "I'm not feeling very hungry tonight." she muttered.

So after dinner was done, we did just that. We hung around. This time Seth and I decided to sit on the couch, while Emily and Sam shared the loveseat. Jacob tried to keep Renesmee entertained, but eventually she asked if she could sit in my lap. I guess it was better sitting in my lap quietly than trying to play with Jacob, who was standing up and joking around with Quil.

"Did you like dinner?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her tiny body.

She nodded, kicking her feet gently against my shins. "Yes, it was yummy. That was lots of food."

I nodded too. "Yeah, it was. Is Jacob getting boring?" I asked, teasing her.

Her mind was a lot more mature than even her fast-growing body, so she took a second to ponder my question. "A little bit, but he was fun earlier. Now he wants to talk more than play." she pouted. It was funny to see her switch from being a little lady (Edward's genes) to the little girl she really was (Bella's genes).

"He'll get over himself sooner or later, don't worry." Seth said, laughing. "You know he can't resist your cute smile." he tickled her, and she giggled. Seth had always had a thing for kids. It was fun to watch him play with them, and they just seemed to absolutely love him. That was definitely something to keep in mind for...later, I guess.

"You're fun like Jake, too." she said sweetly.

"Aw, thank you." he said, bowing his head.

"You should see him when he's grumpy." I said, laughing. "Then he's not so fun."

She giggled, taking my hands in hers and looking them over in her lap. She ran her fingers over my skin, examining it. Then she turned around and touched her fingers to my face, showing me a vision of her parents' smooth, creamy skin and Jacob's rough, russet skin at the same time. Then she showed me my skin, medium tan and medium roughness. It seemed like a question.

I smiled, remembering she must not see too many humans around but for me and Charlie, who was a man. "Since I'm a human _girl_, my skin isn't as rough as your grandpa Charlie's, but your mommy and daddy have smoother skin because they're vampires. Jacob has rough skin because he's a guy too, and because werewolves do a lot of work." I explained.

"What about me?" she asked, looking at her hands. It was so intriguing to see her thinking and discovering new things. No wonder parents are so proud of their children when they learn about the world.

"Well, you've got your daddy's skin." I said, tracing my fingers over her palm to show her how smooth it was. "It's very pretty."

"You're pretty too." she said, squeezing my hand and leaning back into my chest.

"Thank you." I said, holding her in my lap, content.

"That's why I married her." Seth whispered into Nessie's ear, and put his arm around both of us. "And I'm thankful for her every day."

"And I'm thankful for _you_." I said, remembering that it was after all, Thanksgiving.

"I'm thankful for Jake and my mommy and my daddy and all my family." Renesmee said. "I like you guys, too."

Seth and I laughed, relaxing together in the wonderful atmosphere of the room. It had been a wonderful Thanksgiving, but I was slightly worried about next year. How was I going to make so much food by myself?!?

**A/N: Aw, wasn't that adorable? I felt that Renesmee needed a little moment with them. I know she's probably older by now, but I like the idea of Renesmee being a little kid still. The story is for fun, people. I don't care if her age is wrong. Arisa will come back into the picture later, don't worry. I'm surprised how many of your guys like her! Thanks for reading, and keep an eye out for more!**


	40. Bubbly Bath

"Look at all of that snow." I said in awe, as large snowflakes blew around in our yard. It was the first week of December and we were in the middle of a huge blizzard. Already, there was two and a half feet of snow piled up in our yard and blowing onto our front porch. Our heater was running double-time to keep up.

"Good thing you just went to the grocery store." Seth said, chuckling. "I don't think you're gonna want to leave the house until this settles down.

"You got that right." I said, walking away from the window.

Well, apparently some people didn't mind the snow. Within the next hour, guess who showed up for a visit? Arisa and Embry.

We let them in, obviously, and sat down for some hot chocolate. Well, Arisa had coffee. I made sure it was caffeine-free.

"So what do you think of all this snow? We don't get much down in San Fran, and I miss it!" Arisa said happily.

"I don't like the cold very much, but I do like snow." I said.

"That made no sense at all." Embry laughed.

"Oh shut up." I said, grinning.

Arisa giggled, and Seth rolled his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was rolling his eyes at her, or Embry. Either way, I laughed too.

"Got any plans for Christmas?" I asked them, sipping my hot chocolate.

"Embry is coming down to my place." Arisa said, smiling. "I wanna show him my place, and he wants to meet my friends."

"Sounds fun." Seth said, putting down his already-empty mug of hot chocolate.

"What're you guys doing?" Embry asked.

"Eh, I dunno. You got any plans?" Seth turned to me.

"Nope. Maybe we'll go see the Cullens or something. Nessie is so cute at Christmas. Maybe we'll go see Quil and Claire. I dunno, we'll figure something out."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking our hot chocolate and looking out into the storm. Then Arisa started talking. "So what's it like being married to a werewolf? I mean, anything special? Different?" she grinned up at Embry. "I wanna know as much as I can."

I laughed. "Well, they're a lot hotter than regular guys. In both senses."

"Yeah, I noticed they go around without shirts most of the time. I couldn't believe it when Embry told me he wasn't cold!"

"Baby, we're never cold." he said proudly, flexing his muscles. He was more muscularly built than Seth, I had to admit. Seth had a leaner body, but it was equally as strong. My Seth was just as good as Embry, always.

"Trust me, it comes in handy when it's cold outside, like today." I said, getting up from my chair and folding myself in Seth's lap. He kissed the top of my head and then rested his chin on it.

Arisa giggled, looking at Embry, whose arms were outstretched for her to climb into his lap. She did so, and he wrapped his arms around her. "So like, I'm not heavy or anything?"

"Nope." he said, grinning broadly. "I'm telling you babe, we're amazingly strong and fast. We heal really quickly, too." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Put it this way: Jacob broke his ribs once, and they healed so fast that Dr. Cullen had to re-break them to get them to heal the _right_ way." Seth said.

"Yeah, and paper cuts disappear in about a second." I said.

"Whoa." she said, eyes wide as she looked Embry over in a whole new light.

"They can hear really well too, so you can't mutter insults under your breath." I warned, laughing.

"Dude, this is so cool. But it'll take some getting used to, I guess."

"You'll get the hang of it. Underneath it all though, they're just the same as teenage humans. Full of hormones and always cocky." I said, turning my head to kiss Seth's neck.

"Nice." she said, grinning.

After a few hours of talking, they left to go home before it got dark. Because of the storm, it went from dull and cloudy to nighttime darkness in mere minutes. I cooked Seth some lasagna, and then washed the dishes. Seth had that look in his eye that he got every night when he felt like having some fun, and I laughed.

"It's too early to go to bed yet." I said, giggling.

He groaned, but then had an idea. "Well what if we do something new?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

He grinned impishly. "Weren't you going to take a shower tonight?"

I sighed. "Yes, but…"

"Hold on, I'm not done." he said, putting his finger to my lips. "We do have a _very_ nice bathtub upstairs that can hold two people, you know."

I was beginning to see his plan. "Yeah, but…"

"But what?" he asked, daring me to find an excuse.

I sighed again, knowing there was no way out of this one. Besides, it would be fun, right? "On one condition." I said shyly.

"Anything for you." he said, waiting to hear my condition.

"Can it be a bubble bath?" I said quietly, grinning up at him.

He laughed, pulling me into a hug. "You're so predictable. Yes, you can hide behind your precious bubbles."

I laughed, shrugging. "Hey, it's not very manly, but it gets you in the tub with your girl, right?"

"Very good point." he said, picking me up and carrying me upstairs. He brought me into the bathroom, where I proceeded to start running the bath water and find some bubble bath. I felt like a kid again, but this time I was going to be joined by a hot werewolf. Fun.

I made sure the water was warm, but not too warm. I was with a werewolf, after all. God, I'll never get tired of saying that. I added the soap, and the bubbles began to blossom. It smelled nice to me, even if I saw Seth wrinkle his nose out of the corner of my eye.

"What, you don't like cherry blossom?" I asked, pulling off my shirt.

He grinned, pulling off his shorts. "Well, it's not my favorite, but it'll do." he grinned.

We both continued to undress, and then I quickly hopped into the bathtub. He followed suit, and I giggled. "You look so out of place."

"Eh, it's ok." he shrugged.

I crawled over closer to him, and put some bubbles on his nose. "You look funny."

"So do you." he said, splashing me.

My hair fell limp with the weight of the water, and clung to my face and chest. "Hey!" I said, splashing him too. His hair clung to his forehead, but he shook it out like a dog, spraying me with more water.

"They say dogs don't like baths, but you seem to be doing pretty good." I commented, crawling even closer. I used my fingers to spike up his hair. "That's a good look on you." I laughed.

"Really? I think it makes me look like a porcupine." he laughed, suddenly pulling me onto his chest and leaning back. The heat of his body and the warm water felt so good after a freezing cold day.

"A cute porcupine." I said, kissing him quickly on the lips, smiling.

"Having fun?" he asked, smiling too.

"Yes, this isn't so bad." I said, looking away, hiding my grin.

"You do know these bubbles are going to disappear soon, right?" he asked, scooping some up with one hand and putting them on my head. They dripped down into my face, and he wiped them away gently.

"Yup, but for now they're still here." I said, putting my head on his shoulder, partially tucked under his neck. He sighed contently under me, and settled his arms casually around me. We sat like that for a while, until most of the bubbles had faded away. I tried to push that fact out of my mind. I think I eventually drifted off to sleep, because suddenly I was being carried, wrapped in a towel, to our bed. Seth laid down next to me and kissed my forehead, whispering, "Next time, no bubbles."

I grinned, closing my eyes. "Yeah right."

**A/N: Cute, or what? Poor Arisa is overwhelmed. Poor Alicia is shy. I had fun writing that one, and I hope you had fun reading it. Thanks! Reviews are awesome, if you have time to submit one.**


	41. Christmas Eve

It was the day of Christmas Eve, and Seth had gone to visit his mother for the day, promising to return in the evening. I had been invited too of course, but I had plans for that day. I was planning on making some Christmas cookies and a chocolate cake like my mother made years ago, sprinkled with powdered sugar to look like snow. It was one of those cakes with the hole in the middle, those big circular cakes. I'll spare you the gory details, but after dropping five eggs, spilling a cup of water, getting flour all over the damn kitchen, and burning an entire pan of cookies, I had successfully completed my mission. The cookies were done and so was the cake, complete with powdered sugar.

I got out my camera and took pictures, just to prove I had done it without any bloodshed.

Our house was decorated with bits of garland and little snowmen figurines. We even had a ball of fake mistletoe hanging in the doorway from the kitchen into the family room. Seth had put some multicolored lights on the banister of our staircase and some on our little Christmas tree. I swear, it was like Charlie Brown dropped off his tree for us. It looked _that_ pathetic. We made up for the size by piling presents underneath it.

I turned on the TV to a holiday music channel and started singing along to "Run Run Rudolph". I loved that song to death since I was little.

"I'm home, and I smell cookies." I heard the door open and close as Seth walked into the house. His chest was damp from the flecks of melted snow and his hair was tousled. He looked _hot_.

"I made them all by myself." I said proudly, gesturing to my plate of homemade sugar cookies with red and green sprinkles. "I also made a cake." I pointed to the cake on the counter.

He grinned. "What would I do without you?" he asked, kissing me quickly before helping himself to my baking. I laughed, taking a bite out of a cookie myself.

"I love you." he said, sticking his second cookie into his mouth whole.

I giggled, leaning against the counter. "I love you too."

He had two more cookies, then turned around and set me up on the counter so we were level. Then he proceeded to kiss me passionately, smiling. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, and he ran a hand through my hair. We took a breath and he whispered, "I've got a surprise for you." He picked me up (I was already clinging to his body) and carried me into the family room. He set me down on the couch and grabbed a present from under the tree.

"Open this one tonight. Now." he said, grinning mischievously.

"Hmm, what could it be?" I wondered out loud, pulling off the red satin ribbon and ripping the paper off of a box from Victoria's Secret. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm allowed to have fun." he smiled. "Open it, open it!

I pulled the top off of the box and found a red, satin, strapless, pushup bra that had a fur trim, and a matching pair of underwear, complete with fur trim as well. I laughed, picking them both up and looking at them. "You actually bought this for me? Aw, that's sweet." I said, leaning over the box and kissing him again.

"Why don't you put it on now." he whispered huskily in my ear.

"Gladly." I said, towing him upstairs to our room. I pushed him down onto the bed (although I know he went down of his own accord, since I'm so weak) and made him close his eyes as I changed. I knew he was peeking, but I was ok with that. It was Christmas Eve after all.

"Tada." I said, striking a pose.

"Gorgeous." he said as I climbed onto the bed next to him. He pushed me down on my back and hovered over me, running his fingers through my hair. "So what do you want for Christmas, little girl?" he asked, the husky tone back in his voice.

"I want you." I answered, stretching my neck up to kiss him. He pushed me back down with the force of his kiss, and I could see his cutoff jean shorts were getting very tight. I smiled, running my hands along his chest.

He pulled off his shorts and whispered in my ear, "Only if you're a good girl."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was one in the morning. One o'clock on Christmas morning. I grinned down at my husband underneath me and asked, "Was I a good girl?"

He chuckled, putting and arm behind his head, the other over my back. "I'd say yes."

"Yay." I said, kissing him briefly. "Good girls always get what they want for Christmas."

He laughed, shaking under me. He ran his hand over my bare back, gazing into my eyes. I was tired, but obviously he wasn't. I stifled a yawn, and he grinned. "Sleepy? It's past your bedtime, little girl."

"I know, but I wanted to stay up and see Santa." I teased.

"Too bad. All you get to see is me."

"I'll take it." I giggled.

He looked over onto the floor, where the remains of new outfit lay. "Sorry I ruined your Christmas present."

"It's ok, it played its purpose." I shrugged, laying my head down onto his chest.

"Merry Christmas, baby." he said quietly, rubbing my back softly with his hand. It was amazing how he could go from bone-crushing strength to a gentle touch in mere seconds.

"Merry Christmas, Seth." I said, smiling.

"I just realized something." he said, sounding surprised and happy all at once.

"Huh?" I asked dreamily.

"You didn't cover yourself up with a sheet this time, like on our honeymoon." he grinned, triumphant in his attempts to make me more comfortable around him.

"I forgot all about that. It's just so cold out, and everything was so perfect…I just didn't care." I said sleepily.

"You're tired, get some rest." he said softly, kissing the top of my head.

**A/N: Holidays are so much fun. Next time, you'll get to see what happens on Christmas Day! If you're not a Christian, I'm sorry and don't mean to offend you, but this is what I'm writing. Thanks for reading.**


	42. Merry Christmas!

"Merry Christmas!" Alice squealed, letting us into the house. It was Christmas morning, and we had promised Nessie we would come see her. Seth and I had opened our presents to each other earlier that morning, and now it was about ten o'clock in the morning.

"Merry Christmas." I laughed, seeing Edward with a big red ribbon on his head.

Before I could ask, Nessie came running over to give me a big hug. I was beginning to enjoy her displays of affection, since she had grown out of her shyness. I wish I could do the same.

"Do you like daddy's hair?" she asked, beaming.

I looked over at Edward, who smiled, proudly wearing his bow for his daughter. "Yes, I love it." I said, grinning.

She moved on to Seth next, who picked her up for a huge wolf-hug. It's not a bear-hug, since he's a wolf. Get it? Ha, I'm hilarious. Not.

I looked around and saw that everyone (even Rosalie) was smiling, looking very happy. It's hard to be sad, or even dull, when you have a little kid on Christmas Day. "Did you get some nice presents?" I asked, sitting down on the floor next to Jacob.

"Yeah." she said, pulling out a very large wolf stuffed animal from under the huge Christmas tree. I swear, that thing was as big as a real-life husky dog. It was red-brown in coloration.

I grinned at Jacob, who grinned back. At least the gift was kid-friendly. Just wait until she turned sixteen, well, _sort of_ turned sixteen. Her aging gets confusing after a while.

"Show Seth what I got for you, girl." Emmett said enthusiastically.

"Seth, come here." she said, pulling him out of his seat on the floor to the back door. He smiled, allowing her to tow him across the house. She pointed out the giant glass window pane and smiled. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah, that's so cool." he said happily, and she grinned adorably.

They walked back into the room and Seth sat down next to me again. "Emmett got her one of those little kid battery-operated Jeeps, but this one looks like a monster truck version…in purple." he laughed.

"Got it straight from Japan. It's a mini version of my Jeep, in kid form." he boasted.

"Before we forget, we've got some gifts for everyone." I said, as Seth helped sort out a pile of gifts that we had brought into the house.

"Yay, presents!" Renesmee said, sitting down on the floor and bouncing happily.

"How thoughtful of you guys." Esme said.

"Eh, it's no problem." I said, handing Nessie her gift first.

She tore into the paper and revealed a cardboard box. Then she ripped apart the box, leaving it in bits and pieces on the floor. She had her parents' strength alright. Then she examined each part of the gift. There was a dog collar, a leash, a brush, and a box of animal crackers. She giggled.

I laughed, glancing at Jacob. "Now you can take care of Jacob like a real puppy."

Everyone started laughing, even Jacob himself. Renesmee grabbed the brush and ran over to Jacob. "Let me brush your hair." she said, pushing down his shoulders so she could reach his head. He obliged, smiling as she ran the brush through his shaggy black hair. It was so cute.

"If you put that collar on anyone but Jacob, it could be dangerous." Bella laughed. "But I think the chances of choking him are zero to none."

"Dammit." Edward said.

There was more laughter, and then I resumed handing out presents with Seth. They opened them as I handed them out, thanking me. I finally got to Rosalie, smiling tentatively. "Here you go."

She looked mildly surprised for a fraction of a second, and then took the small box, thanking me. She gracefully opened it to reveal a necklace made with pink and red gemstones. She blinked, then actually smiled. "Thank you." she said, genuine this time.

I smiled, glad she liked it, even though it wasn't very fancy.

Esme, Alice, and Bella had all gotten some kind of jewelry, too. The guys got gag gifts. Edward got a book on dog training (because we all know Jacob was gonna need training once Nessie got older and things started to get out of hand), Emmett got a book on hunting grizzly bears, Jacob got a book on cars, Carlisle got a book on veterinary medicine, and Jasper got a book on "How to Deal with Your Wife's Mood Swings". I liked that one the best.

Esme hugged me. "Thank you both very much." She hugged Seth too.

"We have something for you, too." Edward said, getting up from the couch. His bow fell off, but Nessie snatched it up and put it on Jacob's head. "Wait here." Edward said, walking into the other room.

"You look pretty." Seth said to Jacob, snickering.

"One for you too!" Nessie said, putting a silver bow on Seth's head.

"You look really fricking gay." Jacob snickered back, as Nessie crawled into his lap.

"Language." Bella warned, trying to hide a smile.

Suddenly half of a couch appeared in the doorway, and Edward followed behind with the other half. He set it down and smiled crookedly. "Recognize this?" he asked.

I gasped, and Seth burst out laughing. It was the couch from our honeymoon. The one Seth had been dying to have sex on. The one he moved all the way into our room.

"We figured you'd need some more furniture for your house." Bella said, grinning.

"Thanks." I laughed, looking at Seth. He was grinning toothily.

"I wanna walk my puppy." Renesmee declared, grabbing Jacob's new leash and collar. Everyone watched, trying not to laugh, as the ever-devoted Jacob allowed her to leash him. Then he got down on all fours and started walking around behind her, following a trail of animal crackers. It was adorable!

"Don't worry, I won't ever put a leash on you." I said to Seth, kissing him.

"Good." he said, pretending to be relieved. I giggled.

"She says that now, but watch out. Women change their minds easily." Emmett laughed, kissing Rosalie, who scowled, then smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." Seth laughed.

Jacob and Renesmee came back into the room, and she held up the box of animal crackers. "All gone."

"I guess we'll need to buy some more." Bella said, kissing her daughter.

"Now?" she asked.

"Maybe later." Edward answered, smiling.

"Daddy needs a new bow." Nessie said, digging through a pile of wrappings for a new one. After a few minutes, everyone in the room had a bow on their head. Rosalie moved hers around to the side, making it more stylish. My bow was white and green. "Yay." she said, clapping an admiring her handiwork. I couldn't stop smiling, she was just so cute.

"Doesn't it make you want one?" Seth whispered in my ear. I'm sure everyone else in the room heard him, but they pretended not to notice.

My heart skipped a beat. _Do I? Do I really?_ I looked at Edward, who shrugged. _Not now. Just not now._ "Maybe one day." I whispered back, equally as sure everyone could hear me, too. "But she does make it seem nice."

"Daddy says whispering isn't nice." Nessie scolded, standing in front of us.

I giggled, then straightened my face. "I'm sorry. We were talking about how cute you are."

She smiled, "I guess it's ok then."

Everyone laughed. Kids were hilarious sometimes.

**A/N: Yay, Christmastime with children is fun, right? I loved the gifts. I'm not one for serious gifts, so if you think the presents were a bit cheesy, oh well. I know it's been forever since I updated, but school has got me all tied up. Please forgive me. =D**


	43. Babysitting

**A/N: So...where have I been? School. It sucks, as we all know. Whether it's preschool or college, who wants to waste their days there? Anyway, I'm writing a story of my own creation, and balancing school and two stories is harder than I thought. I've also been reading some awesome books. So, thank you for reading whether you're a frequent reader or a new found reader.**

"Wake up. Wake up, Seth." I said, trying to shake him awake. He continued to snore, so I crawled out of bed and dressed myself for the day. Once my hair was combed and my teeth were brushed, I punched his shoulder.

"Huh?" he said, waking up with a start.

"It's almost ten o'clock. Edward will be here any minute." I said, stretching my arms.

"Oh. Yeah. Um..." he sat up, yawning. He had forgotten that we were babysitting Renesmee today. Actually, we were babysitting her for three days and two nights. Either way, I was sure Edward wouldn't be happy if he found us still asleep when he came to drop her off.

Luckily, I got downstairs just as our doorbell rang. Edward was never one to be late. I opened the door and saw Renesmee's shining smile along with Edward, who was holding a small, pink, designer suitcase.

"I'm here!" Renesmee said happily, hopping up onto our front step and sliding past me into the house.

I laughed and motioned for Edward to come into the house, too. "I see someone's happy to be here." I said, laughing as she bounced on our sofa.

"She hasn't stopped talking about it since yesterday." Edward laughed, sticking his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

Seth came down the staircase in a pair of jeans and nothing more. He pretended to be all surprised when he saw Nessie. "Oh my gosh! Look who's here!" he exclaimed, jumping the last four stairs to scoop her up in a huge hug.

"So yeah, if you need to call us you know the number. I guess there's not much else to say." Edward shrugged.

"We'll take care of her." I nodded as Seth and Nessie wrestled on the ground behind me. Seth loved wrestling with her because she was even stronger than me, even if she wasn't as strong as him or her parents.

"Daddy's leaving, Renesmee." Edward said.

"Daddy!" she called, jumping off of Seth to give Edward a hug. He walked out the door and she waved out the window to him and Bella as they drove away in their silver Volvo.

The day went by rather quickly, and after dinner I was doing the dishes while Seth was helping Nessie pick out a movie for us to watch from her collection she had brought. God knows none of our movies would be anywhere appropriate for her to watch.

She came running into the kitchen with two movies, _101 Dalmatians_ and _Monsters Inc. _"Which one?" she asked me.

I smiled. "I like _101 Dalmatians_ because it's got doggies in it." I said, putting a glass into the dishwasher.

"I like it too. Seth!!! Do you like the doggies?" she called as she ran back into the family room.

I laughed and started the dishwasher up, setting the dishrag on the counter before I followed her. "Nessie, do you wanna take your bath before or after the movie?" I asked her.

"Bath?" she and Seth both said at the same time, frowning.

I giggled. "Yes, both of you need a bath. Well, Seth will be taking a shower."

"I'll take a bath before the movie if he takes a shower first." she pointed her finger at Seth.

"Aw, fine. I'll be brave and go first." he stood up and kissed my cheek, winking before he went upstairs.

I smiled and sat down on the floor with Renesmee as she struggled to decide on which movie to watch. She finally decided on _Dalmatians _and set it on top of the VCR so that it was ready for us.

"Seth is funny." she said, rocking back and forth where she sat.

"I know. That's why I love him." I grinned.

"Are you in love like mommy and daddy?" she asked.

"Yes we are."

"So does that mean you're gonna have a little girl like me one day?" she asked innocently.

I laughed, pulling her into my lap. "Yes, one day I want a little girl just as sweet as you." I whispered.

Her eyes widened excitedly. "Really?"

"Yup. But don't tell Seth, ok? It's a secret." I held out my pinky finger, and we pinky promised it.

"I won't tell him." she promised aloud, nodding.

Seth came down the stairs in a pair of sweatpants, whistling. "Ok, it's your turn." he said to Nessie.

She pouted and got out of my lap, dragging her feet to the steps as I followed her. Right before she stepped onto the first step she blurted, "I know a secret and you don't!", and then ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

Seth roared with laughter, and I stuck my tongue out at him as I followed her. I helped get her pajamas out of her little suitcase and we got her a towel from the closet. I led her to our bathroom, and her eyes widened at the sight of our bathtub.

"That's big." she said.

I started running the water, and helped her pull off her shirt. "Yes, it is very big, isn't it?" I grinned, thinking about why it was a good thing that it was so big. Ah, memories.

I was helping her wash her gorgeous hair when she asked, "Do you ever take baths anymore?"

I blushed. "Yes, sometimes. We girls never get tired of a bubble bath."

"You're all red. Mommy says people get red when they're embarrassed." she said knowingly. Damn, she was so intelligent for a kid her age. "Why're you embarrassed?"

I blushed even more, and rinsed out her hair. Would Edward get upset if I corrupted his daughter's mind? Oh well. "Well, sometimes I take baths by myself...but sometimes Seth and I take baths together."

She giggled. "Really? That's funny."

I rolled my eyes, smiling, and helped her out the tub as the water drained out. I wrapped her in a towel and dried her off before she got into her cute little nightgown. I'll bet Alice had picked it out, since it was a powder blue satin material with little clouds on it. She twirled around, showing me how pretty it was. I combed her hair, and then we went back downstairs.

"All done! Movie time!" she said happily, climbing onto the couch next to Seth.

"You look so pretty." Seth said to her as I put the tape in and pressed the play button. He put his arm around me as I curled up next to him on the couch.

About halfway through the movie, Renesmee declared that she was hungry. Seth laughed and said he'd make us some popcorn. As the popcorn popped, Renesmee started talking about how much she loved dogs and that Jacob was her puppy and how soft he was and how cute puppies were. Seth and I couldn't stop smiling, she was so cute! When the popcorn was done, we watched the rest of the movie.

When I saw Nessie yawn, I knew it was time for bed. Seth carried her up as I turned off the TV. I got an extra pillow and set it in between our pillows for Renesmee. She curled up and closed her eyes, almost asleep. I pulled on my nightgown as Seth turned out the lights, and we both crawled under the covers on either side of her as she drifted off, her breathing becoming steady.

"Isn't she adorable?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, and apparently she's more trustworthy than I am. Secret?" he asked, smirking.

I blushed. "It was nothing."

"I find that hard to believe." he whispered, raising his eyebrows.

"Well you better believe it, because that's all you're gonna get out of me." I said stubbornly, grinning. "Goodnight."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, and I thought he had fallen asleep because he was so quiet. Then, out of the darkness, I heard him whisper, "I want a little girl, too."

**A/N: Ok, so I don't know about some people, but I thought that was pretty darn cute. I have a nightgown like Nessie's! Reviews are wonderful, of course. Any ideas for future chapters are welcome; in fact, I might even do some requests if you ask nicely. I need less thinking and more creative writing these days. =P**


	44. Angels

**As of October 10th: Thanks to ****agh0986****, ****-chellbell-****, ****xxlovexxyouxx22****, ****xXxNIAMHxXx****, ****Psychokillerhoney****, ****dervishgirl****, Ariana and Vanessa for reviewing my last chapter.**

"I wanna make a snow angel!" Nessie said happily as she waded into the snow and fell onto her back, waving her arms and legs.

The torrent of falling snow had stopped for the time being, so Seth and I decided to take Renesmee outside to play in it. After all, who _doesn't_ like playing in the snow? I had on a big puffy coat and I made sure Nessie had her coat on, even if she wasn't really affected by the cold as much as I was. Seth had no shirt on, but he had put on a pair of jeans. I laughed as he yelped when I threw a snowball at his bare chest.

"Look at my angel!" Renesmee called, jumping up and down excitedly.

I ducked a snowball from Seth and went over to see her imprint in the snow. It was much neater than any snow angel I was ever able to make as a child. I usually smeared the whole thing into a circle. "It's pretty!" I said.

She reached down and used a gloved finger to draw a smiley face on the head portion. "It's happy." she smiled, then giggled at something behind me.

I gasped as a snowball hit the back of my neck, melting and dripping down my back. Then I felt Seth's warm arms around my waist as he pulled me close and growled into my ear, "Got ya." and laughed.

"Look at her snow angel." I said, leaning against him.

"Oh, it's very nice!" he said brightly. "I think it looks just like you. Wait...your smile is cuter." he grinned as she smiled sweetly.

I wiggled out from Seth's grip. "We should make some snow angels, too."

"Aw, but it's cold." he whined.

Renesmee and I both stuck out our bottom lip, pouting. His resolve wavered, but it wasn't enough. So then we both grabbed his arms and tugged pitifully, pleading with our eyes. He sighed, falling back into the snow and making a snow angel. I fell beside him and made one, too. Nessie laughed as Seth got up and wiped the melted snow from his back, looking down at his creation.

"Not bad." he said, helping me up from my angel imprint.

"Mine is better." I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Mine is the best!" Renesmee said gleefully, grabbing both of our hands and swinging them back and forth.

I laughed. "Yes, yours is the best."

We went inside shortly after, and warmed up with some hot chocolate.

"I want more marshmallows, please." Nessie said, holding her mug out to Seth.

He grinned, putting more into her mug. "Ok, anything for you princess."

"Hey, what am I?" I asked, sipping my hot chocolate.

"You're my angel sent from heaven." Seth said quietly in my ear, kissing my cheek.

I blushed, smiling and ruffling his hair.

"So are you gonna have a baby?" Nessie asked randomly and innocently.

I blushed more, and glanced at Seth. He was looking at me with a cocked eyebrow. I knew he'd heard me yesterday, so there was no use. I smiled and sighed, but it was a happy sigh. "Yes, I hope so."

I could feel Seth's happiness radiate from his smile next to me as he put his arm around me triumphantly. Yup, I'd finally admitted it out loud. I didn't see what the big deal was but apparently Seth and Nessie did. Renesmee smiled and giggled.

I heard a knock at the front door, and I knew it was Bella and Edward come to pickup Renesmee. They entered, since the door was unlocked. Renesmee slid off of her chair and ran into the front room, jumping into her mother's arms. Seth and I followed; he still had his arm around me.

"Did you have fun?" Bella asked Renesmee.

"Yup. And guess what we did? We watched a movie and made snow angels and had popcorn and drank hot chocolate and threw snowballs and they're gonna have a baby!" she reeled off excitedly.

I laughed out loud at her last statement as Bella and Edward both looked at Seth and me quizzically. "We're not having a baby right _now_." I explained.

"Yeah, Nessie was just explaining how Alicia finally admitted that she _wants_ a baby. She wants to have a little girl." Seth grinned.

I don't know why, but I blushed.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Bella said happily, smiling.

Apparently Seth was thinking something because Edward said out loud, "Of course, Seth. Did you really think that was the issue?"

I didn't even bother to ask, knowing I'd be better off _not_ knowing. "I don't see the big deal." I muttered.

Bella and Edward scoffed, rolling their eyes. Ok, so apparently this issue hadn't been just between Seth and me. _Great_.

"I wanna go see Jake." Renesmee whined.

Edward frowned slightly, but agreed all the same. He gathered Nessie's things and they said goodbye, leaving me and Seth alone again.

"So, would you tell me the big deal about this baby situation?" I asked, smiling as we walked back into the kitchen.

Seth just shook his head, still grinning. "Nope. You'd just start stuttering and blushing."

I huffed, finishing off my hot chocolate and putting the mug in the sink. "Fine."

He drained his mug too, and put it next to mine. "So, what'cha wanna do now?" he asked.

I looked outside. It had started snowing again, ugh. "I dunno. It feels like one of those days where you just wanna lay in bed all day and relax."

"That's fine with me." he grinned mischievously.

I rolled my eyes, smiling as he picked me up gently and carried me upstairs. He set me down on the bed and I wiggled underneath the sheets, shivering because they were cold from being empty. Seth crawled in next to me and I hugged his chest, closing my eyes as he ran his fingers through my hair.


	45. Red Tulips

Ok, so I'm the type of girl who likes to sleep in late. Especially on the weekends. So I was pretty pissed when our doorbell rang at eight in the morning on Saturday.

Seth growled and moaned, so I got up and slumped downstairs. I opened the door and brushed my bangs from my face, trying to focus on who was on our front porch.

"Hey Alicia…um…" It was Embry, bright and cheery at eight in the morning. For some reason, he seemed to be stifling back a laugh.

I looked around, and then down at myself. Well, shit. I was in nothing but a spaghetti strap tank top and my underwear. I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Come on in, moron." I smiled weakly, leaving the door open for him as I went to the bottom of the steps. "Hey! Seth! Get your ass down here!" I hollered, hearing Embry shut the door behind himself, still snickering. Whatever. He'd already imprinted, so I wasn't worried about what he thought of me.

"What?" I heard him moan.

"It's Embry." I groaned, looking over my shoulder. Embry had sat down on the couch, trying to act casual. "Just get your ass down here." I heard a dull thud as Seth got out of bed.

I sat down on our cushioned armchair and rubbed my eyes.

"Sorry, I forgot how early it was." Embry apologized.

"S'okay. Sorry I'm half-naked." I yawned.

He grinned. "Nah, don't apologize."

"Are you hitting on my wife, man?" Seth grinned as he came down the stairs in some cutoff shorts.

"Just joking around." Embry grinned back.

"Damn, you could've put some pants on Alicia." Seth smiled.

"Hey, you're lucky I even had a shirt on. I was fully prepared to cuss out the idiot who dared to come wake us up, dressed or not." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Speaking of said idiot, what are you doing here, Embry?" Seth asked.

Embry shrugged apologetically, saying, "I need some advice."

"Advice? Why not go ask Jacob or something." Seth said, picking me up from the chair and sitting down before setting me in his lap.

"Because Jacob isn't best friends with Arisa." Embry said.

"Oh, so you need advice from _me_?" I asked. "So what's up?"

"It's almost Valentine's Day. I have no clue what to get Arisa."

"Crap, really? Damn, I thought it was still January." Seth groaned.

I laughed. "Both of ya'll are hopeless. First of all: Yes, it is February tenth. Second, you can never go wrong with chocolate." I smiled.

"But that seems tacky." Embry complained. "I don't want her to think I'm just buying her a random gift."

"Nonsense! I will say, you gotta buy the good stuff. No dollar-store crap. Spend some money on her." I explained.

"Flowers are good too, right?" Embry asked.

"Yup. Spend some money on them too. Don't give her a tiny, half-dead bouquet of weeds."

"I never have to worry about that since you're allergic." Seth laughed.

"That just means I get more chocolate." I shrugged, smiling.

"Ok, so chocolate and flowers are always good." Embry repeated. "But what about a card?"

I thought about that. "I think she'd like a home-made card."

"But…" Embry began.

"But nothing." I cut him off. "Pretend you're in third grade again and make her a card. She'll probably laugh her ass off, but in the end she'll love you for it." I said, making sure he took me seriously. "She's always been a sap for those kinds of things.

"Fine," he muttered. "But I can't color worth a damn."

Seth burst out laughing, and I elbowed him, hurting my elbow in the process.

"That's ok. We like that kind of stuff either way. Cough cough." I said out loud, looking behind me at Seth. "Take notes, mister." I smiled.

Seth pretended to get out a notepad and a pencil, scribbling down notes. I laughed.

"What kind of flowers should I get her?" Embry asked, brow furrowed.

I sighed, half-laughing. "You really are hopeless. Um, I'd say either go for romantic or symbolic."

"Huh?"

"You know, girls like roses a lot and they're really beautiful and everyone makes a big fuss about them. But did you know that red tulips are just as good as roses?" I asked.

"Nope." Embry and Seth said together.

"Red tulips stand for everlasting love; a love that will never fade away." I explained, looking behind me at Seth again. "I like red tulips, cough cough. Even if they do make me sneeze."

Seth took fake notes again.

"So if you get desperate, Google some flower meanings." I told Embry.

"Ok. I think I got it. Buy good chocolate," he counted off on his fingers, "make a cute little card, and buy her some kind of special flowers. Anything else?" he asked.

I pretended to think about it. "Hmmm…only that you need to thank me for saving your ass." I grinned.

"Thank you O Great Alicia." he said, rolling his eyes humorously.

We said goodbye to Embry and then Seth carried me back upstairs to bed. I cuddled up next to him under the covers, yawning.

"Is my baby still tired?" Seth whispered.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Then go back to sleep." he said quietly, kissing my forehead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up on February fourteenth, Valentine's Day, to an empty bed. With my lower lip jutting out slightly, I sat up and looked around. My eyes caught sight of a heart-shaped box of Dove chocolates resting on Seth's pillow with a construction-paper card next to it. I picked up the card and saw the words "Happy Valentine's Day" written in Seth's messy handwriting. I opened the card and read the sweet little message, accompanied by some paw prints and little hearts. I set the card down, smiling, and then I saw the best part.

Next to the box of chocolates lay a single beautiful red tulip.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this one. If anyone has read the book **_**Evermore**_**, you should understand the tulips better than anyone else. Anyway, I've been feeling kind of depressed lately so this one goes out to anyone who needs a little more love in their life. I know I do.**


	46. Beating Hearts

**Writer's block has returned with a fiery vengeance. Oh yes. It has returned.**

So it was March and I'd finally gotten myself a job. It wasn't much, but it had a decent wage and it was kind of fun. I was now a library assistant. Don't make fun. Seth had gotten a job at a local family-run Quileute antique shop. Some days he came home rambling on about cool gadgets he'd seen…and sometimes he ranted about how utterly boring it was to watch old people struggle to decide between an old woven basket and an even older blanket. We had fun teasing each other about our lame jobs.

"Hey, what's this?" Seth asked suspiciously, snatching a book from the pile in my arms as I walked in the door one afternoon.

"Hey!" I laughed, setting down my stuff and chasing after him into the kitchen.

"Chill out, I just wanna see what you're reading." he laughed, reading the cover out loud. "101 Sweetest Things for Young Couples? That sounds lame." he said.

I sniffed, yanking the book from his loosened grasp. "It's actually interesting. And you could probably take a few tips from it too." I turned and smiled to myself, stifling my giggles.

I saw him freeze from the corner of my eye. "Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. This book's too lame for you to read. I'll just go upstairs and read it all by myself in our cold room." I taunted, slowing stepping toward the doorway and making my way up to our room. I grinned as I heard him follow me curiously up the stairs. I took off my pants and my blouse, leaving behind my tank top as I climbed onto our bed. He climbed in next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"So what's this book about?" he asked nonchalantly.

I held it up. "Not much, really. Just a huge list of awesome stuff we should do together. We've already done some of these things, actually." I grinned mischievously.

"Really? Care to elaborate?" he poked my ribs.

"I thought you said it was lame…" I said, rolling my eyes.

He kissed me and then said, "Read me the damn list."

I laughed, "Ok you win." I flipped the book open to one of the pages I'd marked earlier. "This one says: Shower together. We've done that." I giggled. "And then this says: Stargaze together."

"Done it." Seth said, and grabbed the book. He flipped back a page and trailed his finger down the list. He stopped on something, but flipped the page again before I could read it.

"What was that about?" I asked, smirking.

"Just getting some ideas." He said, giving me that wolfish grin that I adored so much.

"That could be dangerous." I sighed and shook my head, skimming the page for something else to read out loud. "Oh, here we go: Let your girl sit in your lap whenever she wants. You're really good about that one," I grinned and kissed his cheek. "Let's see…we've watched the sunset together, slept together, made out in the rain, undressed each other, sat in our underwear and just talked…" I smiled every time I found another item on the list that we'd already done.

"We've never French-kissed," he read over my shoulder. "Or had sex in front of a toasty fire. We haven't skinny-dipped either." he raised his eyebrows, nudging me.

I blushed, laughing. "Well then we can add that to the list of things we need to do, huh?"

"Hmmm…it says that if I can't hear your heartbeat, then I'm not close enough." he grinned, turning me towards him. He leaned down and set his ear against my chest and I tried to get my breathing under control. He chuckled as my heart beat sporadically. He closed his eyes and smiled as he listened to my heart beat.

"This heart, it beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours." I sang my favorite Paramore song quietly as I stroked his hair. I felt my eyelids droop as my day at the library took tool on me. My singing faded away into humming as Seth sat back up and pulled me into his lap. With one arm around me, he used the other to pick up that book again and turn the pages. My eyes slid shut but I remained conscious. I heard the pages turn and then silence.

He kissed the back of my head and inhaled slowly, sighing contently. "I always loved smelling your hair, even before they published it in a lame book." he whispered. I heard more pages turn. "They say whispering is good, too. Of course, we already knew that." He closed the book and set it to the side.

I smiled and snuggled closer to his chest, and now it was my turn to listen to his heartbeat. It was strong and steady, unlike mine. The sound was comforting.

"I am the luckiest man on earth." he whispered sweetly. "You are so beautiful, and I love you so much that words can't even describe it. Ha, I didn't even need the book for that one."


	47. Seth's Thoughts on the Matter

**So I'm switching things up a bit to beat Writer's Block at it's own game. Hope ya'll don't mind.**

-----Seth's Point of View-----

It was almost one in the morning when I woke up. Nothing woke me up, I just happened to wake up, you know? I glanced at the digital clock on my nightstand and growled, trying to fall back asleep. No sooner had I closed my eyes than I heard a small whimper. I turned to look at Alicia next to me, asleep. Her brow was slightly furrowed and she whimpered again. I thought she was having a nightmare, so I rolled over on my side and watched her intently. I didn't want to wake her, and there wasn't much I could do to help.

She fidgeted for another minute before she crept over to me and huddled against my chest, with her arms crossed over her own chest in self-defense. I smiled a bit sadly as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer, burying my face in her sweet-smelling hair.

She was amazing in every way. The curves of her body, the softness of her skin, her scent. She had a faint scent of apples mixed with honey, and I could never get enough of it. I could feel her heart beating quickly against my torso, and I rubbed her back soothingly. It made me sad to see her scared.

I was about to finally wake her when she woke up, startled and breathing heavily. She looked around frantically as she tried to sit up, but I gently held her down, trying to calm her. "Shh, it's ok. Calm down, I'm here." I whispered gently.

She looked at me with terror in her eyes, but smiled when she saw my face. That made my heart beat faster. Seeing my face made her smile. It was a wonderful feeling.

"I had a bad dream." she whispered very softly, embarrassed.

My keen ears heard her clearly. "Shh, it's ok." I said again as tears silently rolled down her face. "What's happened? Tell me about it." I whispered as I brushed her tangled hair from her face. Her hair was as soft as silk.

Even though it was dark in our room, I knew she was blushing as she mumbled, "No."

"Come on, please?" I whined and she smiled a little.

"But it's stupid." she hid her face with her hands.

I peeled away her hands and gave her one of those looks that said Do-you-really-think-I-will-laugh?

She sighed in defeat, but looked down as she held my hand in both of hers. "It was so sad. It wasn't scary...but sad. I thought the world was ending." she whispered to our hands. "I was...well...I was pregnant. And I was happy. But you...you weren't. You got mad." she stopped, remembering. "You...you yelled at me and then...you left. You left me alone. All alone to take care of the baby that hadn't been born yet. Your baby. Our baby. And you never came back." Tears returned to her eyes and she tried to fight them off.

My eyes widened in horror, and for some reason my pride was slightly wounded. Why would she ever dream that _I'd_ _left her_? I knew she couldn't control her dreams, but it hurt me that she had even had to experience that kind of pain. Pain that I'd caused. Pain that I was supposed to be protecting her from.

She looked up at me and smiled tentatively. "I told you it was stupid."

I shook my head, running my fingers through her silky hair and kissing her forehead. "Nothing you say is ever stupid, baby. And I'm sorry about your dream." I said, hugging her.

"Thanks for listening." she said softly, stifling back a yawn.

"Go back to sleep. You're tired." I said, kissing her softly on the lips.

"But what if I dream again?" she asked, much like a small child.

"Hopefully you'll dream about our beautiful baby this time. Dream about how wonderful it will be because it's ours." I tried to lull her to sleep with comforting words. "Dream about what an amazing mother you're going to be."

She leaned back onto her pillow, facing me as she closed her eyes and smiled. "You're going to be an awesome father. I can tell." she mumbled sleepily.

I smoothed back her hair and watched her chest move up and down gracefully as her breathing evened out and she drifted off into another dream.

I couldn't wait until she got pregnant. I'd always loved kids, and it would be the most wonderful thing in the world to have one with _her_. It would be _ours_. And I knew she wanted one too, but she wasn't as vocal about it. I knew it would be harder on her than me, and I had accepted that. I would do anything to make her more comfortable while she was pregnant.

But until then, I just enjoyed her while she was still skinny and feisty. When she got pregnant she'd be moody and fat and hungry for pickles and ice cream and she'd have to pee all the time.

On second thought, having a baby can wait.


	48. I'm Not Gay, I Promise

"Why are you eating that thing?" Seth asked me, making a disgusted face.

I looked down at my cherry Popsicle, frowning. "Why can't I? They're yummy." I whined.

Apparently there was something extremely amusing about that because he burst out laughing and pulled me into a hug as he kissed the top of my head.

"For someone who brought up the joke originally, you sure are dumb sometimes." he grinned.

I stood there in his arms, dumbfounded as I ate my Popsicle. What the hell was he talking – oh. _Oh_. I started laughing too. "I completely forgot about that." I grinned.

He chuckled. "I can't believe you'd betray _me_ for one of _those_."

I giggled, shaking my head. "I'd never do that! Ew!" I tried to block out disgusting mental images of vampires. Yuck! I mean, the Cullens were gorgeous and everything but...it was just...oh my God I can't even imagine it. Werewolves were my preferred species of choice. One werewolf in particular, of course. Then I smiled innocently, holding up my Popsicle. "You want some?"

His reaction was hysterical, and I laughed as he quickly shook his head, eyes wide. "I'm not gay."

I laughed as I finished it, and threw the stick away, still smiling as I looked at the clock on the microwave. It was almost dinnertime. "What do you want for dinner?" I asked as he followed me around the kitchen with his hands in my front pockets. I loved it when he did that.

"Hmmm...I dunno. Whatever you think I'll like" he said into my ear.

"Well I can't cook if you're following me around like this."

"Aw, but I like following you around." he whined, kissing my neck.

"And I like it when you follow me around but then I can't cook." I whined back, leaning into him.

He chuckled. "Well, I would hate for you to burn yourself or something because of me." He removed his hands and gave me one last kiss on the side of my neck before he leaned up against the counter and watched me.

I rummaged through the fridge and found the perfect dinner. I smirked and turned to Seth. "Go watch TV. It's a surprise dinner."

He raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and walked into the family room without another word.

I grinned as I began to make the best dinner of the month.

* * *

"Dinner is served!" I called into the family room.

"I smell meat." Seth said, practically drooling as he walked back into the kitchen. He stopped short when he saw what I had laid out at the bar, and grinned hugely. "You sick woman."

I giggled and grinned too. "I know, but now you know where my loyalties lie." I stood on my tiptoes to kiss under his jaw.

I pulled out a barstool and he sat on the one next to me. He eyed his hotdog skeptically. "Does this make me gay?"

I laughed. "No, it makes you a good husband." I said, putting relish and ketchup on mine.

He put the works on his and then picked it up, still looking at it, as if daring it to call him gay.

I stifled my giggles. "Fine, I'll go first." I took a bite of my hotdog.

He snickered, and took a bite of his. Actually it was more like half the damn hot dog in one whole damn bite. Damn.

All throughout dinner we were laughing at each other every time the other one took a bite. Seth wound up having five hotdogs, even if it meant risking his sexual orientation.

After dinner Seth had his hands back in my front pockets and was leaning his head on my shoulder as I did the dishes.

"I love you." he said.

I smiled as I put the last cup the dishwasher. "I love you too."

"Even if I just ate five hotdogs?" he teased.

"Yes, even though you just devoured five fricking hotdogs." I giggled.

"Then I guess I can forgive you for eating that disgusting _thing_ earlier." he said, picking me up and carrying to the couch.

I laughed. "_My bad_. Are bananas off limits too?"

He thought about that as he set me on the couch and I crossed my legs Indian-style. "Nope. They're not cold and hard." he smirked.

I shook my head again, trying to clear out those nasty thoughts. "You're torturing me!" I squealed. "If Edward could read my mind he'd be gagging."

He grinned, leaning back onto the couch and holding his arms behind his head. "So you're saying you like _hot_ hard things?"

I giggled uncontrollably, blushing, still shaking my head. "You're so mean to me."

"I know." he shrugged, chuckling at my embarrassment. "But it's fun."

"Fine then. I'll just go eat another Popsicle and see how fun it is then." I taunted, getting off of the couch.

He got up with lightning speed, and caught me around the waist. "I don't think so." he growled in my ear.

"Ok, then what do you suggest I..." he cut me off with a rough kiss and pinned me back down onto the couch. He leaned over me and his eyes mesmerized me as he smiled mischievously and kissed me again, softly this time.

"Stay here with me. I'm better than any Popsicle ever could be, and you know it." he growled seductively.

"I guess so...as long as you're sure you're not gay. You did deep throat that shit, practically." I snickered.

He had a look of shock on his face for about two seconds before he kissed me again. "I promise."

"Prove it."

**You can guess what happens next...**

**Ariana requested this one, and I was open for ideas since Writer's Block has taken away all my creativity. Reviews are loved, as always. Thanks so much for reading.**


	49. Pregnant?

**Happy 2010! I figured I should go ahead and update since it's now a new year. As you know, school keeps me very busy. And lately, I've had neither time nor urge to write any of this story. I've just lost my knack for it, you know? Anyway, the next chapter will be the big five-oh. Chapter 50. That will be the official "stopping point" of this story.**

**Now before you flip out and come after me with pitchforks, listen up! This does NOT mean that I'm ending the story. After chapter 50, I might still update with small chapters. This just means that chapter 50 is where I stop continuously updating, and I'll leave it at a nice stopping point so that if I don't update for a while you won't have a cliffhanger to worry about.**

**I will also be taking ANY and ALL suggestion/requests for new chapters. Even if it's just a small 100-word scene that you've always wanted to happen between Seth and Alicia, write a review and tell me! I'll try my best to write it all out. Right now I'm lacking creativity, and doing some requests or getting ideas from ya'll would help me out so very much. And besides, I like hearing from ya'll. I don't bite, you know. You can talk to me. –rolls eyes–**

**Sooooooo.........since that author's note was amazingly way too long let's get back to what you guys want. Seth and Alicia! This chapter is kind of made up of bits and pieces, but at least it's something, right?**

It was Wednesday and I had a day off from the library. So what did I decide to do? I was going to visit my husband at the antique shop. Apparently he liked the job better now, because he's my awesome, loving husband who is always nice to old people. I mean _senior citizens_. Anyway, he said it wasn't that bad after all. I parked my car in the gravel parking lot and walked into the little store.

It was actually a cute little shop, filled to the brim with all sorts of knickknacks. I looked at the cashier counter in the corner, and it was empty. My brow furrowed slightly, and then I caught sight of two old women sitting in rocking chairs a few feet away.

"Hello dear, can we help you?" one of them asked, knitting something in her lap.

I smiled and walked over to them. "Yeah, I'm looking for Seth."

The other one giggled like a little girl. "You mean that nice strong man who works the cash register? He's out back unloading an old trunk, dearie. I'm Nora and this is Nancy."

I grinned. "Well then I guess I'll just wait here for him. My name's Alicia, by the way."

Both of them broke into huge smiles. "Oh! We've heard _all_ about you." Nora said happily. "You are so lucky, young lady. He's such a nice man."

"I know." I sighed happily, not bothering to find out how they knew "all" about me. I knew Seth had probably told them about me.

I heard the back door open and Seth came in, without his shirt on, and said, "Thanks for the trunk Mr. Morganroth!" before turning around and seeing me. "Alicia!" He came over and picked me up, quickly kissing me on the lips before putting me back down and grinning. "How long have you been waiting?" he asked.

"I just got here, no worries." I smiled.

"You were right Seth, she's very pretty." Nancy said from behind us.

I blushed, looking up at Seth. "So you talk about me a lot, do you?"

He chuckled, "Of course I do!"

"Oh yes, he never shuts up." Nora cackled.

Seth grinned crookedly, "Thanks Nora."

"No problem." she smiled, folding her hands in her lap.

I giggled. Nora seemed like a smartass.

"I gotta go bring that trunk inside, so I'll be back in a second." Seth said, kissing me on the cheek and walking back out the door.

I sighed contentedly again as I watched him go. Then I hopped up onto the counter and swung my legs back and forth.

"So how long have you been married?" Nancy asked.

I counted back in my head. "Um...six months. We got married in October."

"Oh, that's so sweet. I love the fall season." Nancy said.

"I like spring better. More flowers." Nora said.

Seth came back in with a huge trunk, but he carried it easily with one arm. His muscles rippled as he set it down on the other side of the shop and turned it so that it had its best side showing. "All done."

I smiled as he came and leaned up next to me against the counter. Nora and Nancy were in a friendly argument about which season was better, so I turned to Seth. "You look sexy."

He grinned. "Thanks. It's nice to hear you say that and not Nora."

We both laughed, and I caught sight of a necklace being displayed on a shelf. I jumped down from the counter and went over to look at it. It was a golden leaf on a gold chain. The leaf was only about the size of a half-dollar, but it was so perfect and detailed. It was beautiful.

"That right there sweetheart is a real leaf dipped in pure gold." Nancy said.

"Really? It's so pretty." I said incredulously, looking it over.

"Do you like it?" Seth asked from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes." I said, picking it up and running my fingers over the gold surface.

"It's only fifteen dollars." Seth informed me.

"Really?" I asked, turning around and putting on my sweetest face. "Can I have it?"

He smiled, "Of course you can." He took the necklace from my hands and fastened it around my neck as I held my hair up. I set my hair down and looked down at the little gold leaf that was resting on my chest. Seth took fifteen dollars from his wallet and set it on the counter; he'd take care of it later.

"It looks pretty on you." Nancy said.

"Thank you." I said happily.

"What a sweet husband. I wish my husband did that for me." Nora said.

"You were never married, dimwit." Nancy snorted.

"But if I was I would want him to buy me nice things whenever I wanted them." she said dreamily.

I giggled. "Seth is just amazing." I said, leaning into him and he settled his arms around my waist again.

"Not to mention ripped." Nora said, and Nancy kicked her.

Seth and I both laughed.

"So..." Nancy began.

"So, what?" I asked.

"So...when's it due?" she smiled knowingly.

I blinked. "What?"

"When's the baby due?" Nora asked.

I heard Seth cough behind me.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked, laughing.

"No, sweetheart! But come on, it's been six months and you have that look in your eyes." Nancy said gently.

My jaw dropped and I just stood there, dumbfounded. What the hell?

"Um, she's not pregnant." Seth spoke up, but I heard him snicker.

"How do you know that, young man?" Nancy raised her eyebrows.

"I...um...I checked yesterday." I mumbled, turning red.

"Technology can't be trusted." Nora said, shaking her head.

I laughed. "Oh really? I also went to the doctor a week ago."

Nancy was looking at me, thinking. Nora kept talking. "Doctor's can't be trusted either." she shook her head again, clicking her tongue.

Seth and I both laughed now. Old people hate to admit to change.

Nancy seemed to have come to a conclusion, but she kept her mouth shut. She just gazed upon us with glowing eyes.

A customer walked into the shop, and I got up so Seth could go help him with something. I walked over to Nancy and Nora.

"Nora, you've got to remember that a lot's changed in eighty years." Nancy chastised. "And I've got to remember that not all women are the same. You're in love with Seth, aren't you honey? Truly in love." she half-asked half-stated in realization.

I had no idea where this was going. "Yes. I most certainly am. And he loves me more than anything in the world."

She nodded. "That must be it then. True love."

I didn't get it. "Huh?"

She smiled. "All of my daughters have never been in love. Some have married nice men, but that's it. They were only _nice_. Others got divorced. The thing that made them happiest of all was knowing they had a beautiful baby on the way. It's wonderful to see your face shining with the same happiness and you don't even have a little one inside of you." Her aged face glowed.

I didn't really know how to respond to that. "Um...thanks? Sorry, I'm not really sure what to say." I laughed weakly.

"Just say you'll come back and see us when you're pregnant." Nora grinned.

I smiled in agreement. "Deal."

"What did I miss?" Seth asked, coming back over.

"Nothing." I said, holding his hand in mine.

We chatted with Nora and Nancy until Seth's shift was over, and then we went home. After I made us dinner we sat down on the couch together and watched TV. Well, it was more like sitting there holding each other while the TV just happened to be turned on. You get the point.

"Can you believe they thought I was pregnant?" I asked him as I sat up, giggling.

"Well, you are a bit on the plump side...I was only kidding!" he laughed as I slapped him. "You're perfectly shaped." he ran his hands down the sides of my body and over my hips. "I can't even imagine you pregnant, only because I can't imagine you having a round stomach." he teased, poking my belly.

"I was chubby when I was little." I reminded him.

"But as soon you hit puberty you grew taller, got boobs, and thinned out." he grinned wolfishly as I slapped him again. "That was when I started to really like you, even before I imprinted."

"Aw, how sweet." I crooned. Then I changed the subject. "So what would we name our baby if we had one?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know about you, but I've always liked more original names. Like, my name is a bit too common. And Jacob's, and Sam's and Paul's etc. Same with your name, sorry baby." he smiled.

"It's cool, I understand. Yeah, I don't really like extremely common names but then again I don't want a name that no one can pronounce."

"I dunno why, but I like the name Akira for a girl."

"Oh, that's pretty!" I didn't know Seth would choose a pretty name like that. "I like Stryder for a boy."

"That's original, alright." he rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"It sounds funny."

Now I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"How about Keshia?" he asked.

"Keshia Clearwater. Nice."

"I like K names. I dunno why." he shrugged.

"Kiara? Kara? Kairi?" I shot out some K names for him.

"I like Kairi." he said. "What about Nathan?"

I laughed. "That's not a K but I like it."

"I was talking about in general, stupid." he chuckled. "It's a common name but, oh well."

It was fun talking about baby names with Seth. K names were beginning to grow on me. And I thought it was funny that he kept suggesting more girl names than boy names. I had a suspicion that he wanted a little girl more than a boy, deep down inside.

"Nikolai. Niko for short." I suggested.

"How the hell do you spell that?"

"N-i-k-o-l-a-i. Nee-koh-lye." I said in exagerrated slowness.

"I'm not _that_ stupid." he grinned. "Niko sounds cool."

I fiddled with the golden leaf necklace he'd bought me that day. "What happens if we have twins?" I asked hesitantly.

"We're screwed."

**By the way, those leaf necklaces do exist and they're absolutely gorgeous, in case you've never seen one.**


End file.
